Sam
by SonrieBitch
Summary: Durante años, Sam ha sido maltratada por su madre y compañeros en la escuela. Hasta que una terrible tragedia sucedió, logró terminar con todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Sé que este fic ya lo había publicado meses atrás, pero tuve un problema y tuve que eliminarlo y volver a iniciar. Por ahora, logré hacerlo de nuevo y espero les guste.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Dan Schneider y la trama a Stephen King. Yo no tengo nada aquí. **

**PD: para los que no entienden esta dramática, es que esto fue un caso y todo esto son recuerdos y pedazos de periódicos, incluso entrevistas ya que ha pasado algo horrible.**

Noticia publicada por el semanario Enterprise de Westover, Maine, el día 19 de agosto de

1996:

_Lluvia de piedras en Chamberlain _

_Fuentes fidedignas nos informan que el 17 del presente se produjo una lluvia de piedras en la calle Carlin, en circunstancias en que el cielo se presentaba totalmente despejado. Las piedras se precipitaron principalmente sobre el inmueble que habita Mrs. Pamela Puckett. Causaron considerables daños en el tejado y estropearon dos canalones y un tubo de desagüe. Los destrozos fueron evaluados en 25 dólares. Mrs. Puckett es viuda y vive con su hija, Samantha de tres años de edad. _

_Nuestros esfuerzos para localizar a Mrs. Puckett resultaron infructuosos. _

Nadie se sorprendió cuando ocurrió, no verdaderamente, no en ese nivel subconsciente donde nuestras vivencias más brutales. En apariencia todas la muchachas que estaban en las duchas se sintieron anonadadas, estremecidas, avergonzadas o simplemente felices porque esa cerda de la Puckett había vuelto a recibir una buena. Incluso algunas de ellas podrían haber alegado que el hecho las había sorprendido, pero, por su supuesto, esa afirmación habría sido falsa. Sam había asistido a la escuela con algunas de ellas desde el primer año, y esto se había estado gestando desde entonces, gestándose en forma lenta e inmutable, según todas las leyes que gobiernan la naturaleza humana, gestándose con la exacta regularidad de una reacción en cadena que se acerca a la mesa crítica.

Lo que nadie sabía, desde luego, era que Sam Puckett tenía poderes telecinéticos.

Inscripción tallada en un banco de la escuela primaria de la calle Barker, en Chamberlain:

_Sam Puckett come mierda _

Los gritos, los ecos y el ruido subterráneo del chapoteo del agua de las duchas sobre las baldosus llenaban el vestuario. Las muchachas habían estado jugando a voleibol . durante la primera hora, y había algo apremiante en su ligero sudor matutino. Se estiraban y retorcían bajo él agua caliente, chillando, lanzando agua y pasándose de mano en mano las barras de jabón blanco. Sam se hallaba en medio de ellas, impasible, una rana entre los cisnes. Era una muchacha robusta, con granos en el cuello, la espalda y las nalgas. Su cabello mojado no parecía tener color alguno: se pegaba a su rostro con una obstinación empapada y abatida.. Estaba allí parada simplemente, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, dejando que el agua se precipitara sobre su cuerpo y cayera al suelo. Parecía la típica cabeza de turco, el perpetuo blanco de las bromas, la chica capaz de tragarse las historias más inverosímiles, objeto de todas las malas jugadas. Y lo era. En forma desesperada y constante deseaba que la «Escuela Preparatoria Ewen» tuviera duchas individuales -y por lo tanto privadas- como las escuelas de Andover y Bosford. Porque se quedaban mirándola... Ellas siempre se quedaban mirandola.

Las duchas se fueron cerrando una a una, mientras las chicas se quitaban sus gorros de baño en tonos pastel, se secaban, se ponían un spray desodorante y dirigían miradas al reloj que había sobre la puerta. Se abrocharon los sujetadores y se ajustaron las bragas. El vapor parecía suspendido en el aire y todo el lugar podría haber sido un estableciento de baños egipcios, a no ser por el ruido sordo del estanque para baños de remolino, situado en un rincón. Los gritos y los silbidos rebotaban en las paredes como el golpe seco y vibrante de las bolas de billar.

-...entonces Freddie me dijo que me veía horrible con eso y yo ... .

-... voy a ir con mi hermana y su marido. A él le gusta hurgarse la nariz, y a ella también, así que...

-...demasiado tacaño para gastarse un maldito centavo, de modo que Cindi y yo...

Miss Desjardin, la profesora de gimnasia, de pecha piano, entró en el vestuario, estiró el cuello, echó una rápida mirada en derredor y dio unas vigorosas palmadas.

-¿Qué esperas, Sam? ¿El juicio final? La campana sonará dentro de cinco minutos.

Sus shorts eran de un color blanco deslumbrante y sus piernas, quizá demasiado derechas, se destacaban por su discreta musculatura. Un silbato de plata, que había ganado en una competición de tiro con arco, colgaba de su cuello. Las muchachas sofocaron una risita y Sam levantó los ojos, la mirada lenta, aturdida por el calor el ininterrumpido martilleo del agua. Fue un sonido extraño, parecido al croar de una rana que resultó grotescamente apropiado. Una vez más las chicas ahogaron la risa. Carly Shay se había quitado la toalla de la cabeza con la velocidad de un prestidigitador que va a realizar un truco y comenzó a peinarse rápidamente. Miss Desjardin hizo un irritado gesto de impaciencia en dirección a Samy salió.

La muchacha cerró el grifo y la última ducha se extinguió con una gota y un gorgoteo. Antes de que diera el primer paso, nadie habla visto la sangre que le corría por la pierna.

De Explosión en las Sombras: Hechos comprobados y conclusiones específicas obtenidas del caso de Samantha Puckett, por David R. Congress (Tulane University Press), pág. 34:

Es indiscutible que la falta de fenómenos concretos de telecinesia durante la infancia de Samantha Puckett tiene su explicación en las conclusiones presentadas por White y Stern en su ensayo Telecinesia: Nuevo análisis de un extraño talento. Es decir, que la capacidad para mover objetos mediante el uso exclusivo de la voluntad sólo se manifiesta en momento de extrema tensión. Esta capacidad se encuentra, de hecho, perfectamente escondida; ¿de qué otra manera, si no, podría haber permanecido sumergida durante siglos dejando al descubierto solamente la cima del iceberg en medio de un mar de charlatanería?

Las pruebas de que disponemos son escasas y se basan en rumores, pero, aun así, bastan para señalar que Sam Puckett poseía un potencial telecinético de inmensa magnitud. Lo trágico de la situación es que no podemos dejar de pensar en toda la experimentación que habríamos llevado a cabo si, en su debido tiempo...

-¡Re-gla!

Chris Hargensen lanzó el primer grito, éste fue a estrellarse contra los azulejos de la pared, rebotó y volvió a estrellarse. Carly Shay ahogó la risa en la nariz y sintió una extraña e incómoda mezcla de odio, repugnancia, exasperación y lástima. La chica tenía un aspecto tan idiota parada allí, sin saber lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Santo Dios, cualquiera pensaría que nunca...

-¡RE-glal

Se estaba convirtiendo en una salmodia, en un conjuro. Alguien en el fondo (quizás Hargensen otra , Sue no podía distinguirlo con precisión en esa selva de gritos) chillaba con ronco

-¡Que se lo tape!

-¡REgla, RE-gla, RE-gla!

Aturdida, Sam permanecía inmóvil en el centro del circulo que empezaba a formarse, las gotas de agua se deslizaban por su cuerpo. Se quedó parada como un buen paciente, sabiendo que la broma era a su costa (como siempre), muda y desconcertada, pero no sorprendida. Carly experimentó un asco creciente cuando las primeras oscuras gotas de la sangre de la menstruación golpearon las baldosas del piso y formaron círculos del tamaño de una moneda.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Sam, tienes el período! -gritó Sue-. ¡Límpiate!

-¿Ah?

Lanzó una mirada bovina en derredor suyo. El pelo pegado a sus mejillas seguía una línea curva que le daba la forma de un casco. Tenía una erupción de acné en un hombro. A los diecisiete años, la huidiza marca de la persona que ha sido hondamente herida ya aparecía claramente en sus ojos.

-¡Cree que se usan para el lápiz labial! -gritó de repente Ruth Gogan con enigmático regocijo y luego se echó a reír a carcajadas. Más tarde, Carly recordó la exclamación y la incorporó al cuadro total, pero, en ese momento, era sólo otro sonido sin sentido en medio de la confusión. Tiene diecisiete años -pensaba- Tiene que saber qué es lo que le está sucediendo...

Más gotas de sangre. Sam seguía parpadeando y mirando a sus compañeras con lenta perplejidad.

Helen Shyres se dio vuelta y simuló que iba a vomitar.

-¡Estás sangrando! -gritó de repente Carly, furiosa-. ¡Estás sangrando, mamarracho estúpido!

Sam bajó la vista y se miró.

Dio un alarido.

El sonido se oyó con fuerza en el húmedo vestuario.

De repente, un tapón la golpeó en el pecho y cayó a sus pies con un ruido sordo. Una mancha como una flor roja apareció en el algodón y se expandió.

Entonces la risa, despectiva, horrorizada, asqueada, pareció alzarse y estallar para convertirse en algo horrible, punzante. Las chicas estaban bombardeándola con tapones y compresas higiénicas, algunos sacados de sus bolsos, otros de la estropeada expendedora automática. Caían como nieve. La salmodia se convirtió en: Que lo tape, que lo tape, que lo tape, que lo...

Carly también los lanzaba y repetía la salmodia junto con las demás, sin saber muy bien qué estaba haciendo: una frase mágica había acudido a su mente y resplandecía allí como un anuncio de neón: _No haces daño a nadie. Realmente no haces daño a nadie._ Las palabras todavía brillaban tranquilizadoras cuando, repentinamente, Sam comenzó a aullar, mientras retrocedía agitando los brazos, gruñendo e hipando.

Las muchachas se detuvieron al darse cuenta de que finalmente se había llegado a la fisión y a explosión. Fue en este momento cuando, según sus recuerdos, algunas de ellas manifestaron su sorpresa. Sin embargo, ahí estaban todos esos años de «acortemos las sábanas de la cama de Sam» en el campamento de la Juventud Cristiana y encontré esta carta de amor de Sam para Flash Bobby , hagamos copias y repartámoslas» y «escóndele las bragas en alguna parte» y «ponle esta culebra en el zapato» y «zambúllela otra vez, zambúllela otra vez»; todos esos años en que , siempre lenta y rezagada, participaba con obtinación en los paseos en bicicleta, un año conocida como «adefesio» y el siguiente como «mamarracho», oliendo siempre a sudor, incapaz de alcanzar a las demás; esa vez que contrajo una afección a la piel por orinar entre los matorrales junto a una hiedra urticante, sin poder impedir que todo el mundo se diera cuenta (Oye, rascaculos, ¿te pica el trasero?); la tarde que se quedó dormida en la sala de estudio y Billy Preston le echó mantequilla de cacahuete en el pelo; los pellizcones, las piernas estiradas en el pasillo entre los bancos para hacerla tropezar, sus libros desparramados por el suelo, la fotografía obscena metida en su bolso; ese día en la iglesia cuando se arrodilló torpemente para rezar y la costura de su vieja falda de madrás se abrió junto a la cremallera con el ruido de una vela que se rompe; Sam, la que era incapaz de coger la pelota en las manos aunque se la lanzaran de una distancia mínima; la que se cayó de bruces en la clase dé danza moderna y se partió un diente, la que se estrellaba contra la red en los partidos de voleibol, la chica que usaba medias que siempre tenían una carrera o estaban a punto de tenerla, la que mostraba siempre una mancha de sudor bajo las mangas de sus blusas; la chica a quien Chris Hargensen llamó después de las clases desde la «Kelly Fruit», en el centro, y le preguntó si sabía que «pedo de cerdo» se escribía S-A-M. Repentinamente se alcanzó todo esto y la masa crítica. Se encontró la definitiva y. largamente buscada humillación, la última burla: la fisión. Retrocedió chillando en ese nuevo silenció, con sus gruesos brazos sobre el rostro y un tapón. metido en medio del vello de su pubis. Las muchachas la observaban con ojos brillantes y solemnes. Sam continuó hasta llegar al costado de uno de grandes compartimientos de las duchas y lentamente se desplomó hasta quedar sentada. Gemidos lentos e impotentes la sacudían. Sus ojos giraban mostrando su húmeda blancura, como los de un puerco en el matadero.

-Creo que debe de ser la primera vez que... -comenzó Carly, de manera lenta y vacilante. En ese momento la puerta se abrió con un golpe rápido y terminante y Miss Desjardin penetró violentamente a ver qué ocurría.

De Explosión en las Sombras, pág. 41.

Los médicos y psicólogos que han escrito sobre este tema están de acuerdo con que esta tardía y traumática iniciación del ciclo menstrual. puede muy bien haber sido el elemento desencadenante de su capacidad latente.

Parece increíble que Samhubiese llegado hasta el año 2011 sin saber nada del ciclo menstrual de la mujer madura. Casi tan inle como que su madre le permitiera alcanzar casi los dieciocho años sin consultar a un ginecólogo a causa de que no menstruaba.

Sin embargo, los hechos son incontrovertibles. Cuando Sam Puckett se dio cuenta de que sangraba por el conducto vaginal, no sabía qué le estaba sucediendo. Ignoraba completamente todo el concepto de menstruación.

Ruth Gogan, una de las compañeras de curso que la sobrevivió, cuenta que, un año antes de los sucesos, vio a Sam Puckett, en el vestuario de la escuela «Ewen», emplear un tapón para quitarse el exceso de lápiz labial. En ese momento, Miss Gogan le preguntó: «¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?» replicó: Sam Puckett «¿Qué tiene de malo?» a Miss Gogan contestó entonces: «liada, por supuesto.» Ruth Gogan contó esto a algunas de sus amigas (más tarde manifestó en una entrevista que le hice personalmente que le había parecido «como divertido») y si en el futuro alguien intentó informar a Sam del verdadero propósito de aquello que estaba usando para corregir su maquillaje, lo más probable es que descartaron la explicación, pensando que intentaban tomarles el pelo. Tenía una extrema cautela respecto de cualquier tema que se relacionara con el sexo...

Cuando las muchachas hubieron desaparecido para asistir a su segunda hora de clase y la campana dejó de sonar (algunas de ellas se escabulleron silenciosamente por la puerta trasera, antes de que Miss Desjardin comenzara a anotar nombres), la profesora de gimnasia empleó la táctica normal en los casos de ataque de histeria: le propinó una vigorosa bofetada en la cara. Difícilmente hubiese admitido el placer que esto le proporcionó y ciertamente hubiese negado que consideraba a Sam una bolsa de grasa, gorda y quejumbrosa. En su primer año de profesora, todavía creía que pensaba que todos los niños eran buenos.

Sam la miró con expresión estúpida. Su rostro deformado no dejaba de estremecerse.

-Mi ...ss D-D-Des-Di...

-Levántate -la interrumpió Miss Desjardin, con frialdad-. Levántate y límpiate.

-¡Me estoy desangrando! -chilló Sam.

Una mano ciega se alzó a tientas, se aferró a los shorts blancos de la profesora y dejó una mancha de sangre.

-Voy a... Eres... -masculló la profesora con el rostro contraído en un gesto de repulsión y repentinamente se abalanzó sobre Sam- y la alzó de modo violento-. ¡Ponte de pie!

La muchacha se quedó allí, oscilando entre las duchas y el muro en el que estaba la máquina de paños higiénicos, encorvada sobre sí misma, con los pechos apuntando hacia el cielo, y los brazos colgando flácidamente. Parecía un mono. Sus ojos brillaban sin expresión.

-Vamos -dijo Miss Desjardin con tono sibilante, agresivo-, coge uno de esos paños... No, no te preocupes de las monedas, de todos modos está estropeada... Coge uno y... maldita sea, vamos, ¡hazlo, estúpida! Parece como si nunca en tu vida hubieses tenido una regla.

-¿Regla?

Su expresión de total incredulidad era demasiado auténtica, estaba demasiado llena de estúpido y desesperado horror como para ser ignorada o rechazada. Una idea negra y terrible se formó en la. mente de Rita Desjardin. Resultaba increíble, no podía ser. Ella había tenido su primera menstruación poco después de cumplir once años y se había acercado a la escalera para gritar a su madre, llena de excitación: Oye, mamá, ya manché el paño.

-¿Sam? -dijo, y avanzó hacia la muchacha-. ¿Samantha?

La chica retrocedió asustada. En ese mismo momento, una repisa sobre la que se amontonaban los bates para jugar softball se precipitó al suelo con un gran estruendo que resonó por el vestuario. Rodaron en todas direcciones y Rita Desjardin no pudo evitar un sobresalto.

-Sam, por favor, ¿es la primera vez que tienes la regla?

Pero ahora que la idea había penetrado en su mente, realmente no necesitaba preguntar. La sangre tenía un color oscuro y fluía con una terrible densidad. Las piernas de Sam estaban manchadas como si hubiese vadeado un río de sangre.

Me duele... -gimió Sam-. El estómago me...

-Se te pasará -dijo Miss Desjardin. En su mente, la lástima y la vergüenza de sí misma se mezclaron con inquietud-. Tienes que... eh, detener el flujo de la sangre. Tienes que...

Se produjo un brillante relampagueo sobre su cabeza seguido por lo que pareció una ligera detonación mientras la bombilla crepitaba y se apagaba. Miss Dejardin dio un grito de sorpresa y pensó (todo este maldito lugar se está viniendo abajo) que parecía que ese tipo de cosas siempre ocurrían cerca de Sam cuando estaba alterada, como si la mala suerte siguiera obstinadamente sus pasos. La idea desapareció con tanta rapidez como había llegado. Cogió uno de los paños higiénicos de la máquina y lo desenvolvió.

Mira -le dijo-, tienes que hacerlo así...


	2. Chapter 2

**Eh aquí el segundo capítulo.**

**Decidí no quitar la mayoría de los personajes de la historia original. Siento que esos personajes son lo que le dan todo a la historia. **

**Disfruten.**

**Los personajes son pertenencia de Dan y la trama de Stephen King. **

De Explosión en las Sobras, pág. 54:

La madre de Sam, Pamela Puckett, dio a luz a su hija el 20 de abril de 1994, en circunstancias que sólo pueden ser descritas como insólitas: De hecho, una revisión del caso de Sam Puckett deja al investigador minucioso con una impresión que predomina sobre las demás: Sam era el único vástago de una de las familias más extrañas que se han dado a conocer al público.

Como mencionábamos con anterioridad, Ralph Puckett falleció en febrero de 1994, víctima del golpe que recibió al caer una viga de acero desde una correa transportadora, cuando desempeñaba su trabajo en una construcción, en Portland Mrs. Puckett continuó viviendo sola en su apartamento de las afueras de Chamberlain.

A causa del carácter casi fanático de sus creencias religiosas fundamentalistas, Mrs. Puckett no permitió que sus amigos la visitaran durante su periodo de luto. Y cuando comenzaron los dolores del parto, 2 meses más tarde, se encostraba sola.

Aproximadamente a las 17.30 horas del 20 de abril, los vecinos de la calle Carlin comenzaron a escuchar gritos que procedían del apartamento de Mrs. Puckett. Sin embargo, no se llamó a la Policía antes de las seis de la tarde. Existen dos explicaciones posibles y quizá poco plausibles para justificar ese retraso: o los vecinos no querían verse implicados en una investigación policial o la antipatía hacia ella se había hecho tan intensa que deliberadamente decidieron esperar y ver. Mrs. Georgia McLaughlin, la única de las tres actuales residentes que ya vivía en la calle Carlin en esa época y que accedió a hablar conmigo, manifestó que no había. llamado a la Policía porque pensó que los gritos tenían algo que ver con «prácticas religiosas». Cuando finalmente llegó la Policía, a las 18.22, los gritos se habían hecho menos regulares. Mrs. Puckett se hallaba en su cama en el piso superior. El agente Thomas G. Mearton, encargado de la investigación, pensó en un primer momento que la mujer había sido víctima de una agresión. La cama estaba empapada en sangre y había un cuchillo carnicero en el suelo. Sólo en ese momento vio al bebé, todavía parcialmente cubierto por la placenta, sobre el pecho de Mrs. Puckett. Al parecer, había cortado el cordón umbilical con el cuchillo.

Sería desafiar a la razón y a la imaginación sentar la hipótesis de que Mrs. Pamela Puckett no sabia que estaba embarazada y que ni siquiera comprendía lo que suponía esta palabra, Recientemente, algunos investigadores como J. W. Bankson y George Fielding han presentado una serie de argumentos, que parecen más razonables, en favor de la hipótesis según la cual el concepto, unido irrevocablemente en su mente con el «Pecado» de la relación sexual, había sido totalmente bloqueado en su cerebro. Es posible que, sencillamente, se negara a creer que le podía ocurrir algo parecido.

Tenemos noticia por lo menos de tres cartas que escribió a una amiga en Kenosha, Wisconsin, que parecen probar en forma concluyente que Mrs. Puckett pensó, desde el quinto mes en adelante, que tenía «cáncer en las partes femeninas» y que pronto se uniría a su marido en el cielo...

Cuando Miss Desjardin llevó a Sam a la oficina quince minutos tarde, los pasillos, gracias a Dios, estaban vacíos. Las clases se desarrollaban monótonamente tras las puertas cerradas.

Finalmente,había dejado de gritar, pero seguía llorando con imperturbable regularidad. había terminado poniéndole el paño higiénico ella misma y la había limpiado con toallas de papel mojadas y, por último, conseguido que se pusiera sus bragas de algodón.

Dos veces intentó explicarle la prosaica realidad de la menstruación, pero Sam se tapó losoídos con las manos y siguió llorando.

Mr. Morton, el subdirector, salió al momento de su oficina cuando se acercaron. Billy de Lois y Henry Trennant, dos muchachos que esperaban la amonestación correspondiente por haberse escapado de la clase de francés, giraron en sus sillas para seguir con ojos desorbitados loque ocurría. -Pasen -dijo Mr-. Morton con energía-. Pasen de inmediato.

Por encima del hombro de Miss Desjardin, miró furioso a los muchachos que se habían quedado examinando fijamente la mancha en los shorts y añadió:

-¿Qué están mirando?

-Unas huellas de sangre -replicó Henry, y sonrió con una especie de estúpida sorpresa.

-Dos horas de arresto -les lanzó Morton. Miró la mancha de sangre y parpadeó.

Cerró la puerta y comenzó a buscar un formulario para accidentes en el cajón superior de su fichero.

-¿Te sientes bien, eh...?

-Samantha -le informó la profesora-. Samantha Puckett. -Mr. Morton había encontrado finalmente el formulario, mostraba una gran mancha de café-. No lo va a necesitar, Mr. Morton.

-Supongo que fue en el trampolín. Vamos a tener que... ¿No lo voy a necesitar?

-No. Pero creo que deberíamos mandar a Sam a casa hasta mañana. Ha sufrido una experiencia bastante espantosa.

Sus ojos le enviaron una señal que él captó, pero no comprendió.

-Sí, de acuerdo, si usted lo dice. Bien, muy bien.

Morton devolvió precipitadamente el formuIario al cajón y lo cerró olvidando quitar el dedo pulgar. Se escuchó un gruñido. Giró airosamente hacia la puerta, la abrió de un tirón, lanzó una despiadada mirada a Billy y Henry y dijo en voz alta:

-Miss Fish, prepare un permiso para ausentarse, por favor: El nombre es Samantha Puckett -dijo Miss Desjardin.

-Puckett -concedió Mr. Morton.

Billy de Lois se rió disimuladamente.

-¡Una semana de arresto! -ladró el subdirector. Se le estaba formando una ampolla de sangre bajo la uña del pulgar. Le dolía como los demonios. El monótono llanto de Sam parecía que no iba a terminar nunca.

Miss Fish trajo la papeleta amarilla y Morton garabateó sus iniciales con el lápiz de plata.

Hizo una mueca de dolor al ejercer presión sobre el pulgar.

-¿Necesitas un coche, Amanda? -preguntó-. Podemos llamar a un taxi si quieres.

Ella hizo un gesto negativo. Morton observó con desagrado que se le había formado una burbuja de moco en una de las ventanillas de la nariz; miró por encima de la cabeza de la chica hacia Miss Desjardin.

-Se pondrá bien, estoy segura. -dijo la profesora-. Samantha sólo tiene que llegar hasta la callé Carlin. El aire fresco le hará bien.

Morton entregó la papeleta amarilla a la muchacha y le dijo, magnánimo:

-Ya puedes irte, Amanda.

-Yo no me llamo así -chilló repentinamente la muchacha.

Morton se echó hacia atrás y Miss Desjardin saltó como si la hubieran golpeado en la espalda. El pesado cenicero de cerámica que estaba sobre la mesa de Morton (era El Pensador de Rodin con la cabeza inclinada sobre un receptáculo para las colillas) se precipitó súbitamente sobre la alfombra como si hubiese querido ponerse a salvo de la fuerza del chillido. Las colillas y los restos del tabaco de pipa de Morton se desparramaron por la alfombra verde pálido.

-Escúchame bien -dijo Morton tratando de reunir algo de severidad-. Sé que estás alterada, pero eso no quiere decir que voy a soportar que...

-Por favor -murmuró Miss Desjardin.

Morton parpadeó y luego asintió secamente. Él trataba de dar la imagen de un John Wayne simpático mientras llevaba a cabo las funciones disciplinarias que constituían la tarea principal del subdirector, pero no le daba mucho resultado. La dirección (generalmente representada en las cenas de la Cámara de Comercio, en las funciones de la Asociación de Padres y Profesores y en las ceremomias de entregas de premios de la Legión Americana, por el director Henry Grayle) habitualmente lo llamaban «el simpático Mort». Los alumnos solían llamarlo más bien «ese culo charlatán de la oficina». Pero como muy pocos estudiantes del tipo de Billy de Lois y Henry Trennant hacían uso de la palabra en las funciones de la Asociación de Padres y Profesores o en las reuniones del municipio, el punto de vista de la dirección tendía a imponerse. Por eso en aquel momento el simpático Mort, que a escondidas protegía cuidadosamente su dolorido dedo, sonrió a Sam y le dijo:

-Puede irse si quiere, Miss Puckett. ¿O quizá prefiere sentarse un momento hasta que se reponga?

-Prefiero irme -replicó entre dientes, y bruscamente se llevó la mano a la cabeza para arreglarse el pelo. Se levantó y se volvió para mirar a la profesora. Tenia los ojos desorbitados y oscuramente conscientes-. Se rieron de mí. Me arrojaron cosas. Siempre se han reído de mi.

Miss Desjardin sólo pudo mirarla con una expresión de impotencia.

Sam se alejó.

Se produjo un silencio. El subdirector y la profesora la observaron mientras salía. Luego, con un sonoro y extraño esfuerzo por aclararse la garganta, Mr. Morton se puso en cuclillas cuidadosamente y comenzó a reunir en un punto los restos del cenicero.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

La profesora de gimnasia suspiró y miró con desagrado la huella color marrón que empezaba a secarse sobre sus shorts.

-Le vino la regla. Su primera regla. En la ducha.

Morton se aclaró la voz una vez más y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado. La hoja de papel que utilizaba para reunir los trozos comenzó a moverse con mayor rapidez.

-¿No es un poquito... eh?

-¿Mayor para que sea la primera vez? Sí, es cierto. Eso fue lo que convirtió la experiencia en algo tan traumático. No logro entender por qué su madre... -comenzó y luego la idea se desvaneció, olvidada momentáneamente-. Creo que no dominé muy bien la situación, Morty, pero no comprendí lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella creyó que iba a morir desangrada.

El subdirector levantó la cabeza con brusquedad y la miró fijamente.

-Creo que hasta hace media hora -continuó ella- esa chica no sabia que existiese la menstruación.

-Páseme ese cepillo que está allí, Miss Desjardin, por favor. Si, ése. - Le entregó un cepillo pequeño sobre el que se leía La Compañía de Maderas y Ferretería Chamberlain siempre se encarga de usted. Ayudándose con él, depositó el montón de cenizas sobre el papel.

-Supongo que, de todos modos, va a quedar algo para la aspiradora. Esta alfombra con tanto pelo es un inconveniente. Me parecía que había colocado el cenicero lejos del borde. Es curioso cómo se caen las cosas. -Se golpeó la cabeza contra el escritorio y se irguió bruscamente-. Me cuesta creer que una chica en esta u otra escuela preparatoria pueda pasar tres años sin enterarse en absoluto de que existe la menstruación, Miss Desjardin.

A mi me cuesta mucho más -replicó ella-. Pero no se me ocurre otra manera de explicar su reacción. Además, siempre ha hecho de cabeza de turco entre sus compañeros.

-Humm. -Dejó caer cuidadosamente las rolillas y cenizas en la papelera y se sacudió las manos-. Creo que ya sé de quién se trata. Puckett. La hija de Pamela Puckett. Tiene que ser ella; eso lo hace un poco menos increíble. -Se sentó detrás de su escritorio, sonrió y agregó como para disculparse-: Son tantos. Después de unos cinco años, todos los rostros empiezan a parecerse. Uno termina llamando a los chicos con los nombres de sus hermanos, y cosas así. No es fácil.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Espere a que lleve veinte años de trabajo como yo -dijo taciturno, mirándose la ampolla de sangre-. Uno se encuentra con chicos que le parecen conocidos y descubre que dio clases a sus padres el año que comenzó a enseñar. Pam Puckett es anterior a mi época y estoy profundamente agradecido por eso, una vez le dijo a Mrs. Bicente, que en paz descanse, que el señor le estaba reservando un lugar especial en el infierno porque dio a los chicos un resumen de las ideas de Darwin sobre la evolución. Fue suspendida dos veces mientras estuvo aquí: una de ellas por golpear a una compañera con su bolso. Según la leyenda, Pam la había visto fumando un cigarrillo. Extrañas creencias religiosas. Muy extrañas. -Adoptó su expresión a lo John Wayne y dijo bruscamente-: ¿Y las otras chicas, estaban realmente riéndose de ella?

-Peor todavía. Cuando entré, le estaban gritando cosas y arrojándole paños higiénicos. Se los tiraban como... copio si fueran cacahuetes.

-Oh. Vaya, vaya. -John Wayne desapareció Mr. Morton se puso rojo-. ¿Pudo tomar algunos nombres?

-Sí. No todos, -pero creo que se acusarán entre ellas. Christine Hargensen parecía ser la cabecilla..., como siempre.

-Chris y sus secuaces -murmuró Morton.

-Sí. Tina Blake, Rachel Spies, Helen Shyres, Donna Thibodeau y su hermana Fern, Lila Grace, Jessica Upshaw. Y Carly Shay. -Frunció el ceño-. No me habría esperado eso de Carly. Nunca me ha parecido el tipo de persona capaz de hacer una cosa así.

-¿Les habló a las culpables?

Miss Desjardin sonrió sintiéndose muy desgrariada. -Las hice salir de inmediato. Me puse demasiado nerviosa y Sam tenía un ataque de histeria.

-Humm. Juntó las puntas de los dedos de ambas manos-. ¿Piensa hablarles?

-Sí -respondió. con cierta reluctancia.

-Me parece advertir un tono de...

-Probablemente -replicó ella con expresión abatida-. Pero tengo techo de vidrio, ¿comprende? Sé cómo se sentían esas chicas. En medio de la situación, yo sólo quería coger a la muchacha y sacudirla. Quizás exista algún instinto relacionado con la menstruación que- hace que las mujeres sientan deseos de gruñir, no lo sé. No puedo olvidar el rostro de Carly y la expresión con que miraba.

-Hummm -repitió prudentemente Mr. Morton. No comprendía a las mujeres y no tenía ningún deseo de hablar sobre la menstruación.

-Les hablaré mañana -prometió ella y se levantó-. Tendré que hacerlas polvo por un lado y reconstruirlas por otro.

-Muy bien. Procure que el castigo corresponda a la falta que han cometido. Y si estima que debe enviar a alguna de ellas a mi despacho, no tenga...

-Lo tendré en cuenta -replicó ella con amabilidad-. A propósito, una bombilla se apagó mientras estaba tratando de calmarla. Fue el toque que faltaba.

-Enviaré un empleado de inmediato -dijo-. Y gracias por su preocupación, Miss Desjardin. Por favor, dígale a Miss Fish que haga pasar a Billy y Henry.

-Por supuesto -dijo y salió.

Se echó hacia atrás, se apoyó en la silla y dejó que todo el asunto resbalara de su mente.

Cuando Billy de Lois y Henry Trennant, expertos en escabullirse a ciertas horas, entraron cabizbajos, Morton, feliz, los miró ceñudo y se preparó para hablar con severidad.

Como le decía a menudo a Hank Grayle, a la hora del almuerzo devoraba alumnos que habían escapado de clase.

Inscripción tallada en un banco de la escuela secundaria de Chamberlain:

_Las rosas son rojas, el cielo es azul, el azúcar es dulce, pero Sam Puckett come mierda._

Bajó por la avenida Ewin y cruzó hacia la calle Carlin, en el semáforo de la esquina. Tenia la cabeza inclinada y trataba de no pensar en nada. Los calambres aparecían y desaparecían en oscuras oleadas que la oprimían y la hacían andar más despacio o apurarla marcha, como un coche que tiene problemas con el carburador. Llevaba la mirada clavada en el suelo: cuarzo que brillaba en el cemento, un rayado para jugar a la pata coja con un espectral contorno de tiza deslavado por la lluvia, bolitas de goma de mascar aplastadas contra el suelo, trozos de papel de estaño, envoltorios de caramelos. Todos odian y nunca dejan de hacerlo. Nunca se cansan de ello. Una moneda metida en una grieta. Le dio una patada. Imagínate a Chris Hargensen cubierta de sangre y clamando piedad. Con ratones correteando por su rostro. Bien. Bien. Qué bueno sería. El excremento de un perro con la huella de un zapato, tapas de botellas que algún chico había aplastado con una piedra, colillas. Estréllale la cabeza contra una piedra, contra una roca.

Aplástales el corazón a todos. Bien. Bien.

(Jesús nuestro salvador manso y humilde)

Eso estaba bien para mamá, muy apropiado para ella. No tenia que andar entre lobos todos los días del año, en medio de un carnaval de risas, de bromas, de dedos que te señalan, de sonrisas despectivas. ¿Y no decía mamá que un día llegará el Juicio Final (el hombre de esa estrella será hiel y amargura y ellos recibirán el azote de los escorpiones) y un ángel con una espada?

Ojalá fuera hoy, y Jesús no viniera con un cordero y un cayado de pastor, sino con una roca en cada mano para aplastar las risas y las burlas, para arrancar el mal y destruirlo en medio de los alaridos: un Jesús terrible cargado de sangre y de justicia.

Si ella pudiera ser su brazo y su espada.

Había tratado de ser como las demás. Había desafiado a su madre de mil pequeñas maneras, había intentado deshacer el círculo que la rodeaba como a una playa desde el primer día que salió del controlado ambienté de su pequeña casa de la calle Carlin para dirigirse a la escuela primaria con su Biblia bajo el brazo. Todavía recordaba el día, las miradas, el silencio espantoso y repentino que se había producido cuando se hincó de rodillas antes de la comida, en el comedor de la escuela; las risas habían comenzado ese día y había seguido escuchando su eco a través de los años.

El círculo que la rodeaba era como la sangre: podías limpiarla una y otra vez y estaría siempre allí, indeleble, sucia. No había vuelto a arrodillar-, se en un sitio público, aunque no se lo había dicho a su madre. De todos modos, ella conservaba el recuerdó de la primera vez y ellos también. Había luchado encarnizadamente a propósito del campamento de verano de la Iglesia Cristiana y ella misma había conseguido el dinero haciendo trabajos de costura. Su madre le había dicho gravemente que era Pecado, que era metodista y baptista y congregacionista y que era Pecado y Reincidencia. Le prohibió practicar natación en el campamento. Sin embargo, aunque había nadado y se había reído cuando la zambulleron (hasta que ya no podía respirar y seguían manteniéndola bajo el agua y se aterró y comenzó a gritar) y había intentado participar en las actividades del campamento, le habían hecho cientos de bromas pesadas y había vuelto a casa en el coche de línea, una semana antes de lo previsto, con los ojos hundidos y enrojecidos de tanto llorar. Mamá la había recogido en la terminal y le había dicho sombríamente que debía conservar siempre el recuerdo de ese castigo como una prueba de que su madre sabía, de que tenía razón, de que la única posibilidad de salvación estaba dentro del circulo rojo. Porque la puerta es estrecha, había dicho en el taxi. Al llegar a casa había encerrado a Sam durante seis horas en el armario.

Su madre, por supuesto, le había prohibido que se duchara con las otras chicas; pero Sam había escondido las cosas que necesitaba en el cajón con llave que tenía en la escuela y lo había hecho de todas maneras y había participado en pese ritual desnudo que le resultaba incómodo y la llenaba de vergüenza, con la esperanza de que el circulo se difuminara un poco, sólo un poco... (pero, hoy, oh lo que había sucedido hoy)

Tommy Erbter, de cinco años, paseaba en su bicicleta por la acera de enfrente, un niño peqúeño de mirada intensa que montaba una «Schwinn» de 50 centímetros con ruedas adicionales de un brillante color rojo. Canturreaba en voz baja; cuando vio a Sam su rostro se iluminó y le sacó la lengua.

-¡Hola, santurrona cara de caca!

Sam le lanzó una mirada feroz cargada de incontrolable furia. La bicicleta se tambaleó sobre sus ruedas adicionales y súbitamente se precipitó al suelo. Sam sonrió y siguió caminando. El sonido del llanto de Tommy era una música dulce y estridente para sus oídos.

Si tan sólo pudiera hacer que ocurriera algo así cada vez que se le antojara. (acababa de suceder)

Se quedó totalmente inmóvil siete casas antes de llegar a la suya, mirando el vacío sin comprender. Detrás, Tommy, lloroso, volvía a subir a su bicicleta mientras se llevaba la mano a la rodilla que se había lastimado. Gritó algo pero ella lo ignoró; había sido insultada por expertos.

Había estado pensando:

(cáete de esa bicicleta, chico, cáete y pártete tu maldita cabeza) y algo había sucedido. Su mente se había... se había... buscó la palabra. Se había doblado. No era eso exactamente, pero se parecía. Se había producido una curiosa flexión mental, casi como doblar una barra de acero con la fuerza del codo. Tampoco era eso exactamente, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa. Un codo sin fuerza. El débil músculo de un bebé.

_Doblégate._

De pronto miró intensamente el gran ventanal de la casa de Mrs. Yorraty. Pensó: (vieja zorra espantajo estúpido ventana rómpete)

No ocurrió nada. El ventanal brilló sereno en el fresco resplandor de las nueve de la mañana. otro calambre oprimió el estómago de Sam y la siguió caminando.

Pero...

La luz. Y el cenicero; no olvides el cenicero.

Dirigió su mirada. (la vieja zorra odia a mi mamá) por encima del hombro. De nuevo pareció como si algo se doblara... pero muy débilmente.

El flujo de sus pensamientos se sacudió, como si se hubiese producido un burbujeo en un manantial profundo.

El ventanal pareció ondear. Nada más. Podrían haberla engañado sus ojos. Podría haber sido eso.

Su mente empezaba a sentirse cansada, a nublarse, y notaba el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza. Le ardían los ojos como si hubiera leído el Apocalipsis de una sentada.

Siguió caminando hacia la pequeña casa blanca con postigos azules. La conocida sensación de odio-amor-temor comenzaba a agitarse dentro de ella. La hiedra trepaba por el costado oeste del bungalow (siempre la llamaban el bungalow porque decir la casa blanca sonaba como un chiste ,político y mamá decía que todos los políticos eran maleantes y pecadores y que, con el tiempo, entregarían el país en manos de esos Rojos Ateos que mandarían al paredón a todos los que creían en Cristo, incluso a los católicos) y la hiedra era pintoresca y ella lo sabía, pero a veces la odiaba.

Algunas veces, como en ese momento, parecía la grotesca mano de un gigante, recorrida por grandes venas, que había brotado del suelo para asir firmemente la casa. Se acercó arrastrando los pies.

Por supuesto, también estaba lo de las piedras.

Volvió a detenerse y parpadeó mirando de forma inexpresiva. Las piedras. Mamá nunca hablaba, de eso. Sam ni siquiera sabía si recordaba todavía el día de las piedras. Ella era muy pequeña entonces. ¿Qué edad tendría? ¿Tres años? ¿Cuatro? Recordaba esa chica del traje de baño blanco y después habían caído las piedras. Y, en la casa, algunas cosas se habían disparado en distintas direcciones. En ese momento, el recuerdo se hizo súbitamente claro y luminoso, como si hubiese estado todo el tiempo allí, inmediatamente bajo la superficie, esperando una especie de pubertad mental.

Esperando quizás el día de hoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Paper Moon -YiiYii: ¡claro que la voy a terminar! desde un comienzo que leí este libro quise compartirlo. Y disculpa que haya cambiado personajes, creo que los anteriores no le dan el toque jaja, Saludos.**

**De Sam: El negro amanecer de la Telecinesia, por Jack Gaver (publicado por la revista Esquire el 12 de septiembre):**

Hace doce años que Stella Horan vive en el impecable barrio de Parrish, en San Diego y, a juzgar por las apariencias, es la típica californiana evolucionada: lleva camisas estampadas de colores brillantes y gafas de sol color ámbar, tiene el cabello rubio con mechas oscuras, conduce un inmaculado «Volkswagen» Fórmula 5 color marrón con una sonriente calcomanía en la tapa de la gasolina y un eslogan ecológico en la ventanilla trasera. Su marido es un alto ejecutivo de la sucursal del «Banco de América» en Parrish; su hijo y su .hija son destacados miembros del alegre grupo de amantes del sol y la playa del sur de California, dos bronceadas criaturas marinas. Hay un hibachi en el hermoso y cuidado jardín posterior y el carillón que cuelga junto a la puerta hace oír una tintineante frase del estribillo de Hey, Jude.

Pero Stella Horan todavía lleva dentro de sí la frágil y difusa marca de su Nueva Inglaterra, y cuando habla de Sam Puckett su rostro adquiere un aspecto pálido y singular que hace pensar más en Lovecraft, en Arkham, que en un Kerouac del sur de California.

-Por supuesto, era extraña -me dice Stella encendiendo su segundo «Virginia Slim» un momento después de haber apagado el primero-; toda la familia era muy extraña. Ralph trabajaba en la construcción, y la gente del vecindario decía que todos los días llevaba su Biblia y una pistola del «38»; la Biblia para leerla a la hora del café y durante la comida, y la pistola por si se encontraba con el Anticristo. Recuerdo haber visto la Biblia; lo del revólver..., ¿quién sabe? Era un hombre alto, de piel olivácea y que llevaba el cabello muy corto. Siempre me pareció un mal tipo. Y una jamás se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos; tenían una expresión tan intensa que parecían echar chispas. Cuando una lo veía venir, se cambiaba de acera y jamás le sacaba la lengua a sus espaldas, jamás. Ya se puede imaginar el susto que nos causaba.

Hace una pausa y lanza nubes de humo hacia las vigas de imitación secoya que cruzan el techo. Stella Horan vivió en la calle Carlin hasta los veinte años y asistió al «Instituto Comercial Lewin», en Motton. Recuerda claramente el episodio de las piedras.

-Hay momentos en que me pregunto si no habré sido yo la causante de todo. El patio trasero de ellos colindaba con el nuestro y Mrs. Puckett había plantado un seto vivo, pero todavía no había crecido. Solía llamar a mi mamá docenas de veces a causa del «espectáculo» que yo daba en el patio. Pero yo usaba un traje de baño muy decente, incluso remilgado para lo que se lleva ahora, un «Jantzen» muy sencillo de una pieza. Mrs. Puckett hablaba durante horas sobre el escándalo que eso era para su «bebé». Mi madre..., bueno, ella trata de ser amable, pero tiene un temperamento explosivo... No sé qué fue lo que Pam Puckett dijo, el hecho es que mi madre perdió el control (supongo que debió llamarme la prostituta de Babilonia). En todo caso, mi madre le gritó que el patio era nuestro y que si a ella le daba la gana yo podía bailar desnuda la danza del vientre. Le dijo también que era una mujer de mente sucia y que dentro de la cabeza sólo tenía un montón de gusanos. También hubo otros gritos, pero el resultado final fue ése. »Yo quería suspender de inmediato mi baño de sol. Odio las complicaciones; me producen trastornos estomacales. Pero cuando mamá decide luchar por una causa, hay que tenerle miedo. Un día volvió a casa con un pequeño bikini blanco que había comprado en «Jordan Marsh». Me dijo que ahora podía tomar todo el sol que quisiera. Después de todo, agregó, nuestro patio es un lugar privado.

Stella Horan esboza una sonrisa al recordar y apaga el cigarrillo.

-Intenté discutir con ella, hacerle ver que no quería más problemas, que no deseaba que me utilizara en su pequeña guerra. Pero no sirvió de nada. Tratar de detener a mi madre cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza es como intentar parar un camión «Mack» que baja sin frenos. Además, eso, no era todo; yo le tenía miedo a los Puckett No se puede andar con bromas con estos fanáticos religiosos. Es cierto que Ralph había muerto, pero ¿y si Pam tenía todavía la pistola?

»Pero, con todo, ahí estaba yo un sábado por la tarde, tendida sobre una manta, empapada de loción bronceadora y escuchando en la radio un programa de los últimos éxitos musicales. Mi madre odiaba ese tipo de música y normalmente, un par de veces por lo menos en cada ocasión, me gritaba que bajara el volumen porque se estaba volviendo loca. Pero, ese día, por el contrario, ella personalmente lo subió dos veces. Yo ya empezaba a sentirme la prostituta de Babilonia.

»Pero nadie salió de la casa de los Puckett, ni siquiera la madre a colgar la ropa. Eso es otra cosa: nunca colgaba ropa interior en el patio, ni siquiera la de Sam, que entonces sólo tenía tres años; siempre dentro de la casa.

»Comencé a sentirme más relajada. Supongo que pensé que Pam había llevado a Sam al parque para que pudiera adorar a Dios en la Naturaleza, o algo así. En todo caso, después de un rato me recosté de espaldas, me puse un brazo sobre los ojos y me quedé dormida.

»Cuando desperté, Sam estaba parada junto a mí y examinaba mi cuerpo.

Se interrumpe y frunce el ceño mirando al vacío. Desde afuera llega el ruido sibilante del interminable paso de los coches. Escucho el sonido suave y regular de mi magnetófono. Pero todo parece demasiado frágil, demasiado brillante, sólo una pátina barata que oculta un mundo más tenebroso; un mundo real donde tienen lugar las pesadillas.

-Era una chica tan bonita -continúa Stella Horan, encendiendo otro cigarrillo-. He visto fotos de ella cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria y esa horrible y borrosa foto en blanco y negro en la cubierta del Newsweek. Las miro y no puedo dejar de preguntarme qué le pasó en el camino. ¿Qué le hizo esa mujer? Y luego me siento deprimida y me da lástima. Era tan bonita con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus brillantes ojos color azul y su pelo de ese tono rubio que uno sabe que se va a oscurecer y poner pardusco. Tierna es la única palabra adecuada para describirla. Tierna, despierta e inocente. Las locuras de su madre no la habían tocado profundamente todavía.

»Me desperté con cierto sobresalto y traté de sonreír. No sabía qué hacer; me sentía un poco atontada por el sol y mi mente funcionaba con lentitud, con una torpeza increíble. "Hola", dije. Sam llevaba un vestidito amarillo, muy bonito, pero terriblemente largo para una niñita en verano; le llegaba a media pierna.

»Ella no me sonrió. Se limitó a apuntar con el dedo y decir. "¿Qué son ésos?"

»Bajé la vista y vi que la parte superior de mi bikini se había corrido mientras dormía. Lo puse en su lugar y respondí: "Son los senos, Sam."

»Y ella dijo..., con mucha solemnidad: "Yo también quisiera tenerlos."

»Le dije: "Debes esperar, Sam. No comenzarás a tenerlos hasta dentro de unos..., oh, ocho o nueve años."

»" No, no, yo no -respondió ella-; mamá dice que a las chicas buenas no les salen." Había algo extraño en esa niña de tres años, una mezcla de tristeza y mojigatería.

»Apenas pude creer lo que oía, y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue también lo primero que dije: "Bueno, yo también soy una chica buena. ¿Y acaso tu madre no los tiene?"

»Bajó la cabeza y murmuró algo tan quedamente que no lo oí. Cuando le pedí que lo repitiera, me miró desafiante y me dijo que su madre había sido mala cuando la trajo al mundo y por eso los tenía. Los llamó bultoscochinos, como si hubiese sido una sola palabra.

»Yo no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Me quedé muda de asombro. No sabía qué decir. Sólo nos miramos fijamente y lo único que yo quería era coger a la pequeña y llevármela a alguna parte.

»Fue ése el momento en que Pamela salió de su casa y nos vio. Permaneció allí un momento como si no pudiera dar crédito a sus desorbitados ojos. Luego abrió la boca y dio un alarido, el sonido más horrible que he oído en mi vida. Me pareció que era como el ruido que haría un caimán en el pantano. Daba alaridos de furia, una furia descontrolada, enloquecida. Se puso roja, con el color de las bombas de incendios, dirigió sus puños al cielo y siguió dando gritos. Tiritaba toda entera; pensé que sufría un ataque. Su rostro estaba totalmente contraído y parecía una gárgola.

»Pensé que Sam se iba a desmayar... o a morirse ahí mismo. La pobre aspiró todo su aliento y se puso blanca como el papel.

»Su madre chilló: "¡SAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!"

»Yo me levanté de un salto y le lancé: "¡No le grite así! ¡Debería darle vergüenza!" O alguna tontería parecida; no recuerdo. Sam comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa, y se detuvo un momento y luego continuó y justo antes de cruzar la línea que dividía los patios, se volvió hacia mí y me dirigió una mirada..., oh, espantosa. No puedo explicarlo; llena de deseos, , de temor..., de desdicha. Como si, a los tres años, la vida hubiese caído como una piedra sobre ella.

»Mi madre salió a la escalinata de la entrada y su rostro sencillamente se demudó al ver a la pequeña. Y Pamela..., oh, ella gritaba cosas de putas y rameras y de los pecados de los padres que caerían sobre sus hijos hasta la séptima generación. Yo tenía la sensación de que se me había secado la lengua.

»Durante un segundo, Sam osciló entre los dos patios y entonces Pam levantó la vista y juro por Dios que esa mujer le ladró al cielo. Y luego comenzó a... a hacerse daño, a castigarse. Se arañaba el cuello y las mejillas provocándose rasguños y manchones rojos. Se rasgó el vestido.

»Sam chilló: "¡Mamál"» Y corrió hacia ella.

»Mrs. Puckett se puso en cuclillas... como una rana, y abrió los brazos. Pensé que la iba a triturar y di un grito. La mujer sonreía con una. mueca, sonreía y la baba le corría por el mentón. Yo tenía una sensación de asco, santo Dios, qué asco sentí.

»Cogió a la niña y entraron. Yo apagué la radio y pude oírla. Cogía algunas palabras, pero no todas. Pero no necesitaba entender todas las palabras para saber qué estaba sucediendo. Oraciones, llantos, chirridos, sonidos estrafalarios. Y Pamela que le decía a la pequeña que se metiera en el armario y rezara. La pobre lloraba y gritaba que se arrepentía, que se había olvidado. Y luego nada. Mi madre y yo nos quedamos mirando: Nunca la había visto tan alterada, ni siquiera cuando murió mi padre. Dijo: "La niña...", y eso fue todo. Entramos en la casa.

Stella se levanta y se dirige a la ventana. Es una hermosa mujer con su vestido de verano sin espaldas.

-Es como vivirlo todo de nuevo, ¿sabe? -me dice sin volverse-. Interiormente vuelvo a sentirme trastornada por el suceso.

Sonríe un instante, cruza los brazos y lleva las palmas de las manos hacia los codos.

-Era tan bonita. Uno no se la puede imaginar viendo esas fotografías. Afuera los coches van y vienen, y yo permanezco sentado y espero que prosiga. En ese momento Stella me recuerda al atleta que va a hacer un salto de pértiga y se pregunta, si acaso el listón no está demasiado alto. dijo que fuera a llamar a la Policía, pero yo no podía moverme; me sentía clavada en el lugar. Mr. Kirk y su esposa Virginia salieron al patio a mirar. Los Smith también. Múy pronto todos los vecinos que se encontraban en sus casas habían salido, incluso la anciana Mrs. Warwick que vivía más arriba y que era sorda de un oído.

»Las cosas comenzaban a estrellarse, a tintinear y a romperse. Botellas, vasos, qué sé yo. Y entonces la ventana lateral se partió en pedazos y vimos aparecer un extremo de la mesa de la cocina. Dios es testigo. Era un enorme mueble de caoba que arrancó la rejilla. Debía pesar más de cien kilos. ¿Cómo podría una mujer, incluso una mujer fuerte, arrojar eso con tanta falicidad?

-¿Qué quieres insinuar? -pregunto.

-Yo sólo se lo estoy contando -insiste ella, repentinamente turbada-. No le pido que me crea...

Parece recobrar el aliento y luego continúa en tono categórico:

-No sucedió nada por espacio de unos cinco minutos. El agua corría por las canaletas de la casa. Y el césped de los Puckett estaba cubierto de hielo. Empezaba a derretirse rápidamente.

Se ríe en forma breve y cortante y apaga su cigarrillo.

-¿Por qué no? Después de todo, recuerde que estábamos en agosto. Camina inciertamente hacia el sofá y luego se desvía.

-Y entonces las piedras. Salidas de un cielo azul, completamente azul, silbando como bombas. Mi madre me gritó: «¿Qué es esto, en nombre de Dios? », y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos. Pero yo no pude moverme. Lo vi todo y no pude moverme. En todo caso no importaba; sólo caían en la propiedad de los Puckett.

»Una de ellas golpeó un tubo de desagüe y lo hizo precipitarse al suelo. Otras perforaron el techo y cayeron al desván. Con cada golpe, el techo producía un enorme crujido y se alzaba una columna de polvo. Las que golpeaban el suelo hacían vibrar todo. Uno sentía el golpe en los pies.

»Nuestra porcelana tintineaba y nuestro elegante aparador de estilo se sacudía. La taza de mi madre cayó al suelo y se rompió.

»Al estrellarse, hacían grandes hoyos en el césped. Cráteres. Mrs. Puckett contrató a un chatarrero del otro extremo del pueblo para que se las llevara y Jerry Smith, que vivía un poco más arriba, le pagó un dólar para que le dejara sacarle un pedazo a una. La llevó a la Universidad, la examinaron y le dijeron que era granito común y corriente.

»Una de las últimas golpeó una mesita que tenía en el patio posterior y la hizo pedazos. Pero no alcanzaron nada, nada que estuviera fuera de su propiedad.

Se interrumpe y se vuelve desde la ventana para mirarme y su rostro muestra el cansancio de recordarlo todo. Una de sus manos juega despreocupadamente con su cabello, cortado con descuidada elegancia.

-Muy poco de todo esto salió en el periódico local. Cuando Billy Harris apareció para dar un vistazo (era el encargado de las noticias de la ciudad) ella ya había hecho arreglar el techo, y criando la gente le contó que las piedras lo habían atravesado, creo que pensó que le estaban tomando el pelo.

»Todo el mundo se resiste a creerlo, incluso en este momento. Usted y toda la gente que lea su artículo sólo querrá descartarlo con una carcajada y pensar que soy una deschavetada más que ha permanecido demasiado tiempo al sol. Pero ocurrió. Muchos de los que vivían en la misma calle vieron cómo sucedía y era tan real como el borracho que llevaba de la mano a la pequeña que tenía una hemorragia nasal. Y ahora tenemos esta otra cosa. Nadie puede desechar eso con una sonrisa; ha muerto demasiada gente. Y esta vez no se limitó a la propiedad de los Puckett.

Stella sonríe, pero sin un vestigio de humor. Agrega:

-Ralph Puckett estaba asegurado y Pamela recibió mucho dinero cuando falleció..., una doble indemnización. El dejó la casa asegurada también, pero ella nunca recibió un centavo por eso. El daño fue causado por un acto divino. Justicia poética, ¿no le parece?- Ríe brevemente, pero tampoco hay humor esta vez...

Frases que se encontraron escritas repetidas veces en una página de un cuaderno de la

«Escuela Secundaria Ewen Consolidada» y que pertenecía a Sam Puckett:

_Todo el mundo ha comprendido / que el bebé no puede ser bendecido / hasta que finalmente mente haya visto / que es igual a los demás..._

-Sam penetró en la casa y cerró la puerta tras ella. La brillante luz del día se vio remplazada por oscuras sombras, una sensación de frescu ra y el olor sofocante de los polvos de talco. Sólo escuchaba el tictac del reloj de cucú de la selva Negra, que estaba en la sala. Su madre lo había obtenido reuniendo los cupones que recibía por cada una de sus compras. Una vez, cuando etaba en la sexta primaria, Sam se había propuesto preguntarle si acaso no era pecado juntar esos cupones, pero le había faltado valor.

-Atravesó el vestíbulo y colgó su abrigo en el armario. Un cuadro luminoso, colocado sobre los anchos para colgar la ropa, mostraba un Jesús fantasmal suspendido inexorablemente sobre una familia sentada alrededor de una mesa. En el borde inferior del cuadro se podía leer la frase ttambién en caracteres luminosos): El huésped invisible.

Penetró en la sala y se detuvo en medio de la descolorida alfombra que ya empezaba a vertraída. Cerró los ojos y contempló las manchas ue se destacaban en la oscuridad. Su dolor de beza latía pesadamente en sus sienes.

Sola.

Su madre trabajaba en la sección de planchado de la lavandería «Blue Ribbon» en Chamberlain Center. Trabajaba allí desde que Sam tenía cinco años, cuando se habían comenzado a erminar el subsidio y el seguro que cobró por la muerte de su marido. Su horario era de siete y media de la mañana hasta las cuatro de la tarde. La lavandería era impía. Su mamá se lo había dicho muchas veces. Mr. Elten Mott, el encargado, era particularmente impío. Mamá decía que Satán había reservado especialmente un azulado rincón del infierno para Elt, como lo llamaban en la lavandería.

Sola.

Abrió los ojos. En la sala había dos sillas de respaldo recto, y una mesa para costura con una lámpara. A veces, por las tardes, Sam cosía allí sus vestidos mientras su madre hacía pañitos de encaje, y hablaba de La Venida. El cucú de la Selva Negra estaba colocado en la pared más distante.

Había muchos cuadros religiosos, pero el preferido de Sam estaba colocado sobre su silla. Representaba a Jesús conduciendo los corderos por una colina que era tan verde y suave como el campo de golf de Riverside. Los otros no eran tan apacibles: Jesús expulsando a los mercaderes del templo, Moisés arrojando las Tablas sobre los adoradores del becerro de oro, Tomás el escéptico metiendo la mano en la herida del costado de Cristo (!oh, qué horripilante fascinación le producía ése y las pesadillas que le había provocado cuando era pequeña!), el Arca de Noé flotando por encima de los angustiados pescadores que se ahogaban, Lot y su familia huyendo de la destrucción de Sodoma y Gomorra.

En una pequeña mesita había una lámpara y un montón de folletos. El panfleto de encima mostraba a un pecador (el estado de su alma resultaba obvio a causa de la agonizante expresión de su rostro) que se arrastraba intentando meterse debajo de una roca. El título rezaba: ¡Ni la roca lo esconderá ESE DIA!

Pero lo que realmente dominaba la habitación era un enorme crucifijo de yeso de 1,20 m. Su madre lo había encargado especialmente a St. Louis por correo. El Cristo clavado sobre él se veía en un rictus de dolor grotesco y contraído, la mandíbula inferior colgaba curvada en un gemido. La corona de espinas hacía que cayeran chorros de sangre sobre la frente y las sienes. Los ojos estaban vueltos hacia arriba con la inclinada expresión medieval de agonía. Las manos estaban también empapadas de sangre y tenía los pies clavados sobre una pequeña plataforma de yeso. Ese cuerpo también había provocado a Sam interminables pesadillas en las que el malherido Cristo la perseguía por unos fantasmagóricos corredores, con un martillo y unos clavos y le pedía que tomara su voz y lo siguiera. Recientemente, esos sueños se habían convertido en algo menos comprensible pero más siniestro. El propósito no parecía ser el asesinato, sino algo más espantoso.

Sola.

El dolor en las piernas, el estómago y sus partes había disminuido un poco. Había dejado de pensar que iba a morir desangrada. La palabra era menstruación, y de inmediato pareció lógica e inevitable. Era su Día del Mes. Sofocó una risita extraña y asustada en medio de la quietud de la sala. Parecía el nombre de un concurso televisivo. Usted también puede ganar un viaje a Bermudas con todos los gastos pagados en Su Día del Mes. Como el recuerdo de las piedras, el conocimiento de la menstruación parecía haber estado siempre allí, bloqueado pero a la espera.

Se dirigió a la escalera y subió pesadamente.

El baño tenia un piso de madera que habia sido fregado hasta dejarlo casi blanco (la limpieza nos acerca a Dios). La bañera tenia patas en forma de garras; habia unas manchas de moho bajo la llave de cromo, y no habia instalacion para la ducha. Su madre sostenia que ducharse era pecado. Sam entro y abrió el armario de las toallas y comenzó a hurgar en forma cuidadosa y decidida, sin dejar ninguna cosy fuera de su sitio; a su mama no se le escapaba nada.

La caja azul estaba al fondo, detras de las toallas viejas, que ya no usaba. En un costado se veia la borrosa silueta de una mujer que vestia una larga Bata transparente.

Sacó uno de los pañitos y to miró con curiosidad. Con eso se habia quitado el exceso de lápiz labial, que ocultaba en su cartera, a la vista y ante el asombro de todo el mundo..., una vez en una esquina. En ese momento recordaba (o se imaginaba que recordaba) miradas burlonas, de sorpresa.

Su rostro se encendió. Ellas se lo habian dicho. El rubor se desvanecido hasta convertirse en un pálido furor.

Penetró en su pequeño dormitorio. Alli habia muchos más cuadros religiosos, pero abundaban los corderos y habia menos escenas de ira divina. En la pared, sobre el tocador, habia un banderin de «Ewen» clavado con una chincheta. Encima del tocador habia una Biblia y un Cristo que brillaba en la oscuridad.

Se desvistió: primero la blusa, luego esa odiada falda que le llegaba a la rodilla, en seguida la enagua, la faja, las largas bragas, el liguero, las medias. Miró ese montón de ropa gruesa con sus botones y sus elasticos, con una expresión de desdicha feroz. En la biblioteca habia montones de núneros atrasados de la revista Seventeen y a menudo las hojeaba poniendo en su rostro una expresidn de estupida despreocupacibn. Las modelos se veian tan bien y tan comodas con sus faldas cortas y elegantes, sus pantys y su ropa interior con vuelos y en telas de distintos disenos.

Por supuesto que incitante era la palabra favorita de su madre para describir esa ropa (sabia que ella to diria, no tenia ninguna posibilidad). La haria sentirse espantosamente cohibida, lo sabia.

Desnuda, perversa, manchada con el pecado de exhibicionismo, y la brisa que subiria obscenamente por la parte posterior de sus piernas incitando la lujuria. Y también sabia que ellas se darian cuenta de cómo se sentia. Nunca se les escapaba. Se las arreglarian para. que se sintiera avergonzada, la empujarian salvajemente para que volviera a ser el payaso. Asi eran ellas.

Pero ella podria estar, sabia que podria estar (qué) en otro lugar. Tenia la cintura gruesa sólo porque a veces se sentia tan desgraciada, tan vacia y aburrida que la única manera de llenar ese hueco ancho y anhelante era comer y comer y comer..., pero el resto del cuerpo no era tan grueso; su organismo no le permitía pasar cierto limite y pensaba que sus piernas eran realmente bonitas, casi tanto como las de Carly Shay o las de Vicky Hans com. Ella podría ser (qué, por favor, qué) podria dejar de comer bombones y disminuirían sus granos; siempre ocurría. Podria arreglarse el pelo. Comprar pantys y pantalones ajustados verdes y azules. Hacerse faldas cortas y vestidos según los modelos de «Butterick» y «Simplicity», por el precio de un billete de autobús o de tren.

Ella podría estar, podría estar, podría estar... Viva.

Desabrochó su grueso sujetador de algodón y lo dejó caer. Sus pechos eran blancos como la leche, suaves y firmes; los pezones tenían un color marrón claro. Los acarició con sus manos, y un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo. Malo, perverso, sí que lo era. Su mamá le había dicho que había Algo. Ese algo era antiguo, peligroso, indeciblemente maligno. Podría hacerte sentir débil. Vigila -había dicho mamá-. Viene por la noche y te hará pensar en las cosas horribles que suceden en los coches aparcados en sitios oscuros y en los albergues de las carreteras.

Pero, aunque sólo eran las nueve de la mañana, Sam pensó que ese Algo había venido. Volvió a pasar las manos sobre sus pechos, (bultoscochinos) y la piel estaba fresca, pero los pezones ardían y se habían endurecido y cuando apretó uno sintió que se debilitaba, que se disolvía. Sí, eso era el Algo. Sus bragas estaban manchadas de sangre.

De pronto sintió que tenía que estallar en lágrimas, aullar o arrancarse ese Algo del cuerpo y golpearlo, estrellarlo, matarlo.

El paño que le había colocado Miss Desjardin empezaba a humedecerse y se lo cambió cuidadosamente, sabiendo lo mala que era ella y lo malas que eran ellas y cómo se odiaba y las odiaba. Sólo mamá era buena. Mamá había luchado con el Hombre Negro y lo había vencido. Sam lo había visto en un sueño. Mamá lo había echado por la puerta con una escoba y el Hombre Negro había huido por la calle Carlin hasta perderse en la noche, sus patas hendidas sacaban rojas chispas del pavimento. Su madre había arrancado de sí ese Algo y se había purificado. Sam la odiaba. Vislumbró su propio rostro en el pequeño espejo redondo que había colgado detrás de la puerta, un espejo con un marco barato de plástico verde y que sólo le servía para peinarse.

Odiaba su rostro, ese rostro insulso, estúpido y bovino, los ojos sin expresión, los granos rojos y brillantes, las aglomeraciones de puntos negros. Su rostro era lo que más odiaba. Su reflejo se vio repentinamente partido por una grieta plateada e irregular. El espejo cayó al suelo y se hizo pedazos a sus pies, dejando sólo el marco de plástico que la miraba fijamente como un ojo cegado.

Del Diccionario de Fenómenos Psíquicos de Ogilvie:

La Telecinesia es la capacidad para mover objetos o causar transformaciones en ellos mediante la fuerza de la mente. Las manifestaciones de ese fenómeno que parecen más dignas de crédito sé han dado en tiempos de crisis o bajo una extrema tensión: la elevación de un coche para liberar un cuerpo aprisionado, el movimiento de los escombros de un edificio derrumbado, etc.

A menudo se confunde este fenómeno con la actividad de los poltergeists, que son espíritus juguetones. Debemos decir que los poltergeists son seres astrales de discutible realidad, mientras que se estima que la Telecinesia es una función empírica de la mente, posible mente de naturaleza electroquímica...

Cuando habían terminado de hacer el amor y ella se arreglaba la ropa lentamente, en el asiento trasero del «Ford» de Freddie Benson, Carly Shay se encontró con que sus pensamientos volvían a concentrarse en Sam Puckett.

Era un viernes por la noche y Freddie (miraba pensativo por la ventana trasera con los calzoncillos todavía en los talones; el efecto resultaba cómico, pero a ella le despertaba una extraña ternura) la había invitado a jugar a los bolos. Eso, por supuesto, fue una excusa mutuamente aceptada. El acto sexual había estado en sus mentes desde el comienzo.

Salía con Freddie, irás o menos como su novia, desde octubre (ahora era mayo) y sólo hacía dos semanas que eran amantes. Siete veces, contó ella. Esa noche había sido la séptima. Todavía no había visto fuegos artificiales, ni escuchado una banda de música, pero había resultado un poquito mejor.

La primera vez sintió un dolor infernal. Sus amigas, Helen Shyres y Jeanne Gault, lo habían hecho, y ambas le aseguraron que sólo dolía durante un minuto -como una inyección de penicilina- y que luego eso era el cielo. Sin embargo para Carly, la primera vez había tenido la sensación de qua la atravesaban con el mango de un azadón. Más tarde, Freddie le había confesado, con una sonrisita culpable, que además se había puesto mal el preservativo.

Esa noche era la segunda vez que había comenzado a sentir algo parecido al placer y, en ese momento, todo había acabado. Freddie había aguantado todo lo que había podido, pero de repente..., simplemente todo había terminado. Parecía demasiada fricción para sentir sólo cierto calor.

Después del acto se había sentido abatida y melancólica, y con ese estado de ánimo pensó en Sam. Una ola de remordimiento la cogió con todas sus defensas bajas, y cuando Freddie apartó la vista de Brickyard Hill, ella estaba llorando.

-Oye -exclamó alarmado-, oye, vamos. -La abrazó torpemente.

-Estoy bien -replicó ella sin dejar de llorar-. Tú no tienes la culpa. Hoy hice algo que no estuvo muy bien. Me estaba acordando de ello.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Freddie, acariciándole suavemente la parte de atrás del cuello.

Se encontró de pronto embarcada en el relato de lo que había sucedido por la mañana, y apenas podía creer que era su voz la que escuchaba. Afrontando la situación con franqueza, se dio cuenta de que la razón principal por la que se había entregado a él era que estaba (¿enamorada? ¿encaprichada? No tenía importancia, los resultados eran los mismos) de él, y ponerse en esa posición en ese momento participando en una repelente broma en las duchas- difícilmente era el método establecido para enganchar a un tipo. Y Freddieera, por supuesto, Popular. Como ella había sido una persona Popular toda su vida, casi estaba escrito que encontrarla y se enamoraría de alguien que fuese tan Popular como ella. Estaban casi seguros de que serían elegidos rey y reina del baile de la primavera de la escuela, y en el último curso ya los habían elegido la pareja del año para el anuario. Se habían convertido en una estrella fija en el cambiante firmamento de las relaciones humanas de la escuela, reconocidos como Romeo y y Julieta. Y supo con repentina repugnancia que en todas las escuelas blancas suburbanas de los Estados Unidos había una pareja como ellos.

Había conseguido lo que siempre había ansiado una sensación de seguridad, de que había un lugar para ella, de prestigio- y se encontraba, sin embargo, con que todo ello llevaba consigo una inquietud que la seguía como una hermana poco brillante. No era como ella había pensado. Había cosas tenebrosas que se acumulaban alrededor de su tibio círculo de luz. La idea de que ella le había permitido metérselo (tienes que decirlo de esa manera si esta vez sí) sencillamente porque él era Popular, por ejemplo. El hecho de que se veían bien caminando juntos, o que ella podía mirar su reflejo en un escaparate y pensar: Una bonita pareja. Estaba totalmente segura (quizá sólo esperanzada) de que su debilidad no llegaba a ese punto, que no era capaz de caer dócilmente víctima de las complicadas expectativas de sus padres, sus amigos e incluso ella misma. Pero ahora había ocurrido eso de la ducha, en lo que había participado y puesto manos a la obra con salvaje regocijo. La frase que estaba tratando de evitar es Ser como las Demás, en infinitivo, y hacia surgir desdichadas imágenes de cabellos con rizadores, de largas tardes ante la mesa de planchar mirando novelones televisados mientras el marido explotaba a otras infelices en una anónima oficina; de entrar en la Asociación de Padres y Profesores y más tarde, cuando sus ingresos tuviesen cinco cifras,. en el Club de Campo; de píldoras en innumerables cajitas circulares amarillas para asegurarse de que no tendría que abandonar las tallas juveniles antes de que fuera estrictamente necesario y que impidieran la intrusión de esos pequeños extraños repulsivos que se ensucian en los pañales y chillan a las dos de la mañana; de luchas con desesperado decoro para mantener a los negros fuera de Kleen Korners, luchando hombro a hombro con Terri Smith (Miss Flor de Patata,) y Vicky Jones (Vicepresidenta de la Liga Femenina), armada conletreros y solicitudes y con una sonrisa dulce y ligeramente desesperada.

Sam, la maldita Sam; ella tenía la culpa. Quizás antes de ese día hubiese escuchado pisadas distantes que giraban en torno de ese lugar iluminado en que ambos vivían, pero esa noche, al escuchar su propia sórdida y lamentable historia, vio realmente las siluetas de todas esas cosas y los ojos amarillos que brillaban como linternas en la noche.

Ella ya se había comprado el vestido para el baile de gala. Era muy hermoso; de color azul.

-Tienes razón -dijo él cuando Carly hubo terminado-. Malas noticias. Francamente, no te reconozco.

Se había puesto muy serio, y ella sintió que se le incrustaba un helado fragmento de terror. Luego él sonrió -tenía una sonrisa muy alegre- y las tinieblas se desvanecieron un poco.

-Una vez di una patada en las costillas a un chico que estaba inconsciente. ¿Te lo he contado alguna vez?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Pues eso hice -dijo y se frotó la nariz pensando en el pasado. Su mejilla se estremeció con un tic, de la misma manera que le ocurrió cuando confesó que la primera vez se había puesto mal el preservativo-. El chico se llamaba Danny Patrick. Una vez me arreó cuando estábamos en la sexta primaria. Yo le odiaba, pero también le tenía miedo. Le estaba echando. Ya entiendes lo que quiero decir.

No lo entendía, pero asintió de todos modos.

-Bueno, finalmente se metió en una pelea un año más tarde o así. Una mala elección; Peter Taber era un tipo bajo, pero musculoso. No recuerdo por qué fue la pelea, canicas o algo así, y finalmente Peter se levantó justiciero y lo molió a puñetazos. Eso fue en el patio de la vieja escuela «Kennedy». Danny cayó, se golpeó la cabeza y quedó inconsciente. Todos huyeron. Pensamos que podía estar muerto. Yo también me largué, pero antes le di una buena patada en las costillas. Luego me sentí muy mal por lo que había hecho. ¿Y tú? ¿Le vas a pedir disculpas?

La pregunta pilló a Carly desarmada, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue argumentar débilmente:

-¿Lo hiciste tú?

-¿Ah? ¡Diablos, no! No tenía ningún interés en pasar una temporada en el Traumatológico. Pero hay una gran diferencia, Carly.

-¿Sí?

-Ya no estamos en el séptimo año. Y yo tenía alguna razón para hacerlo, aunque era bastante pobre. ¿Te ha hecho algo alguna vez esa pájara atontada?

No respondió porque no podía. -En toda su vida no había intercambiado más de cien palabras con Sam y un tercio de ellas las había pronunciado ese día. Educación Física era la única clase que tenían en común desde. que habían terminado los primeros años de la secundaria.

Sam seguía los cursos de Secretariado. Carly, por supuesto, se preparaba para la Universidad.

Repentinamente se encontró despreciable. Descubrió que no podía soportarlo y se volvió contra él.

-¿Cuándo comenzaste a hacer estas grandes consideraciones morales? ¿Después que empezaste a acostarte conmigo?

Vio que el buen humor desaparecía de su rostro y se arrepintió.

-Supongo que debí haberme quedado callado -dijo y se subió los calzoncillos.

-No es culpa tuya, se trata de mí -replicó ella, y le puso la mano en el brazo-. Estoy avergonzada, ¿comprendes?

-Lo sé -dijo-. Pero yo no debería estar dando consejos. No sirvo para eso.

-Freddie, ¿detestas alguna vez ser tan... bueno, tan Popular?

-¿Yo? -preguntó con la sorpresa escrita en el rostro-. ¿Te refieres al fútbol y a ser presidente del curso y esas cosas?

-Sí.

-No; no es muy importante. La escuela secundaria no es un lugar muy importante. Cuando uno está asistiendo a ella se imagina que es una gran cosa, pero, cuando termina, nadie cree que haya sido tan formidable a no ser que tenga algunas cervezas de más en el cuerpo. Por lo menos así son mi hermano y sus compinches.

No la tranquilizó; por el contrario, sus temores se intensificaron. La pequeña Carly, «Miss Escuela Secundaria Ewen», capitana del contingente de universitarios novatos. Con el vestido que llevó en la fiesta de gala guardado para siempre en el armario, protegido por un envoltorio de plástico.

La oscuridad de la noche se pegaba a las ventanillas ligeramente empañadas.

-Probablemente terminaré trabajando en el negocio de coches usados de mi padre y pasaré las noches de los viernes y los sábados en el «Uncle Billy» o «The Cavalier» bebiendo cerveza y hablando de ese partido en que cogí ese lanzamiento a distancia de Saunders y desbaratamos el juego del equipo de Dorchester. Casarme con alguna mujer regañona, tener siempre el coche último modelo, votar por los demócratas...

-Ido -interrumpió Carly, con la boca llena de un horror dulce y oscuro. Lo atrajo hacia ella-. Ámame. Mi cabeza no funciona bien esta noche. Ámame. Ámame.

Y él le hizo el amor, y esta vez fue distinto, esta vez pareció que finalmente había espacio y no hubo una pesada fricción, sino un roce delicioso que subía y bajaba. .Él tuvo que detenerse dos veces, jadeante, y aguantar; pero luego proseguía (él era virgen antes de mí y lo reconoció yo le hubiese creído una mentira) y proseguía con fuerza, y su aliento le llegaba entrecortado y penetrante y entonces comenzó a gritar y a aferrarse a su espalda, incapaz de controlarse, transpirando, había desaparecido ese sabor amargo, cada célula parecía alcanzar su propio clímax, el cuerpo lleno de sol, música en sus oídos, mariposas detrás de la cabeza en la jaula de su mente.

Más tarde, camino de casa, él la invitó formalmente al baile de primavera. Ella aceptó. Freddie le preguntó si ya había decidido lo que iba a hacer respecto a Sam. Le respondió que no. El dijo que daba lo mismo, pero a ella le pareció que no era así. Empezaba a pensar que tenía una tremenda importancia.


	4. Chapter 4

De Telecinesia, Análisis y Consecuencias, por el Decano K. L. McGuffin (Science Yearbook):

Por supuesto que hoy todavía existen científicos -lamentablemente, los investigadores de la «Duke University» están en la vanguardia de ellos- que rechazan las aterradoras implicaciones subyacentes en el caso de Sam Puckett. Como la «Flatlands Society», los Rosacruces y los «Corlies» de Arizona, que tienen la certeza de que la bomba atómica no funciona, estos desdichados se pasean ante el rostro de la Lógica con la cabeza metida en la arena. El lector me perdonará esta mezcla de metáforas.

Por supuesto que uno comprende la consternación, las voces que se alzan inquietas, las cartas indignadas y las discusiones en las asambleas científicas. La idea de la telecinesia ha sido un trago amargo para los hombres de ciencia debido a todos esos accesorios de película de horror que la rodean: tableros de espiritismo, médiums, golpes én las mesas y cuerpos astrales, pero la comprensión no perdona la irresponsabilidad científica.

Las consecuencias del caso Puckett suscitan graves y difíciles interrogantes. Un terremoto ha estremecido nuestras ordenadas nociones sobre la manera en que suponemos que el Universo funciona y reacciona. ¿Se puede hacer responsable, incluso a un físico de prestigio como Gerald Luponet, por alegar que todo el asunto era un truco y un fraude, aun frente a las abrumadoras pruebas que presentó la Comisión Puckett? Porque si lo de Sam Puckett es la verdad, entonces, ¿qué pasa con Newton... ?

Sam y su madre estaban sentadas en la sala, escuchando a Tennessee Ernie Ford cantar Let the Lower Lights Be Burning en un fonógrafo «Webcor» (que mamá llamaba «vitrola» o, cuando estaba de muy buen humor, «vitro»). Sam estaba instalada frente a la máquina de coser y accionaba el pedal mientras cosía la manga de un nuevo vestido. Mrs. Puckett, sentada bajo el crucifijo de yeso, hacía un paño de encaje y seguía con el pie el ritmo de la canción, que era una de sus favoritas. Mr. P. P. Bliss, que había escrito ese himno y otros, aparentemente innumerables, era uno de los notables ejemplos de la mano de Dios sobre la Tierra. Había sido marinero y pecador (dos términos que eran sinónimos en el vocabulario de mamá), un blasfemo, uno que se reía en la cara del Todopoderoso. Entonces se había levantado una tremenda tormenta en el mar y el bote había estado a punto de zozobrar y Mr. P. P. Bliss había doblado sus pecadoras rodillas ante una visión del infierno que se abría para recibirlo bajo el lecho del océano y había elevado una plegaria. Mr. P. P. Bliss prometió a Dios que, si lo salvaba, le dedicaría el resto de su vida a P-l. La tormenta, por supuesto, se calmó de inmediato.

_La clemencia del Padre brilla._

_desde su elevado faro,_

_pero nos deja el cuidado_

_de las luces de la orilla..._

Todos los himnos de Mr. P. P. Bliss tenían cierto sabor marinero.

El vestido que se estaba haciendo era, en realidad, muy bonito, de un color vino oscuro -lo más cerca del rojo que le permitía su madre-, y las mangas anchas. Trataba de mantener su mente concentrada exclusivamente en la costura, pero, por supuesto, ésta vagaba.

La luz que colgaba del techo era. potente, intensa, amarilla, el polvoriento sofá de felpa estaba por supuesto desierto (Sam no había recibido nunca la visita de un chico), y en la pared del extremo dos figuras parecidas: el Cristo crucificado y, bajo P-l, su madre.

De la escuela había llamado a la lavandería y ella había venido a casa a mediodía. Sam la había observado mientras subía por el sendero,- y su estómago se había contraído.

Era una mujer alta y fuerte y siempre llevaba sombrero. Recientemente se le habían comenzado a hinchar las piernas y parecía que sus pies estaban siempre a punto de desbordar sus zapatos. Vestía un abrigo de tela con un cuello de piel también negro. Sus ojos azules se veían aumentados tras sus lentes bifocales sin montura. Acarreaba siempre un enorme bolso en el que guardaba su monedero, su billetera (ambos negros), una gran Biblia (también negra) con su nombre en letras doradas y un montón de panfletos unidos por una tira elástica. Generalmente, los panfletos eran anaranjados y la impresión se veía llena de manchas. Sam sabia vagamente que su madre y su padre habían sido baptistas en un tiempo, pero que había abandonado la Iglesia al convencerse de que los baptistas estaban haciendo la labor del Anticristo.

Desde ese momento, todo el culto se había llevado a cabo en casa. Su madre organizaba servicios religiosos los domingos, los martes y los viernes. Ella los llamaba días santos. Mrs. Puckett era el ministro y Sam los fieles. Las ceremonias duraban entre dos y tres horas.

Su madre había abierto la puerta y penetrado en la casa con expresión impasible. Sam y ella se habían mirado, separadas por las reducidas dimensiones del vestíbulo de entrada, como dos pistoleros antes de un duelo. Fue uno de esos breves momentos que parecen (temor es posible que hubiese temor en los ojos de mamá) mucho más largos cuando se los recuerda.

La madre cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Eres una mujer -dijo en voz baja.

Sam sintió que su rostro se retorcía contraído y no pudo evitarlo:

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -gritó-. ¡Oh, mamá, estaba tan asustada! Y todas las chicas se rieron de mí y me arrojaron cosas y...

Su madre se había estado acercando y en ese momento su mano se alzó ágil y veloz, una mano dura, callosa, llena de músculos. La golpeó en la mandíbula con el dorso y Sam, llorando a gritos, cayó sobre el suelo del vestíbulo.

-Y Dios hizo a Eva de la costilla de Adán -dijo Mrs. Puckett. Sus ojos se veían muy grandes a través de sus gafas, como dos huevos escalfados. Golpeó a Sam con el lado del zapato y ésta dio un grito-. Levántate, mujer, vamos a rezar. Roguemos a Jesús por nuestras almas de mujeres, débiles, perversas y pecadoras.

-Mamá...

Los sollozos eran demasiado violentos y no había lugar para más. La histeria latente se había manifestado en medio de muecas y palabras ininteligibles. No podía ponerse de pie. Sólo conseguía arrastrarse hacia la sala con el cabello colgando sobre la cara mientras profería su llanto estrepitoso y áspero. De vez en cuando, su madre le daba una patada. Así cruzaron la sala en dirección al altar, que se encontraba en una pequeña habitación que había servido .de dormitorio.

-Y Eva fue débil y... dilo, mujer, ¡dilo!

-No, mamá, por favor, ayúdame...

El pie osciló. Sam dio un grito.

-Y Eva fue débil y soltó el cuervo por el mundo -continuó la madre- y el nombre del cuervo era Pecado y el primer pecado fue el trato carnal. Y el Señor castigó a Eva con una maldición y ésa fue la maldición de la sangre. Y Adán y Eva fueron expulsados del Paraíso y penetraron en el mundo y Eva encontró que su vientre se había hinchado, pues esperaba un hijo.

El pie alcanzó las nalgas de Sam y ésta dio de narices contra el suelo de madera. Ya llegaban al cuarto en que se encontraba el altar. Sobre una mesa cubierta con un paño de seda bordado había una cruz y unas velas blancas a cada lado de ella. Detrás se veían varios cuadros de Cristo con sus apóstoles, de esos que se han pintado por miles. Y hacia la derecha estaba el peor lugar de todos, la cueva del terror, la prisión en la que toda esperanza, toda resistencia a la voluntad de Dios y a la de su mamá- se desvanecía. La puerta del armario empotrado se abría con una mueca burlona. En su interior, bajo una horripilante bombilla azul que permanecía siempre encendida, estaba la versión de Darrault del famoso sermón Pecadores en manos de un Dios airado, de Jonathan Edward.

-Y hubo una segunda maldición, y ésa fue la maldición del parto, y Eva dio a luz a Caín con sangre y sudor.

En ese momento, la madre la arrastró, medio en pie medio a gatas, hasta el altar donde ambas cayeron de rodillas. La mujer agarró con fuerza la muñeca de Sam.

-Y después de Caín, Eva dio a luz a Abel, pues todavía no se había arrepentido del pecado de trato carnal. Y fue así como el Señor castigó a Eva con una tercera maldición y ésa fue la maldición del homicidio. Caín se alzó y mató a Abel con una roca.. Y, con todo, Eva no se arrepintió, ni tampoco lo hicieron todas sus hijas y la astuta serpiente fundó sobre Eva un reino de prostitución y pestilencia.

-¡Mamá! -aulló-. ¡Mamá, por favor, escúchame! ¡No fue culpa mía!

-Inclina la cabeza. Oremos.

-¡Deberías haberme dicho!

La madre llevó la mano a la parte posterior del cuello de su hija y con ella estaba toda la potencia muscular desarrollada durante once años de lanzar pesadas bolsas de ropa y acarrear pilas de sábanas mojadas. La cara de Sam, con sus ojos desorbitados, se vio impulsada hacia delante y su frente se fue a estrellar con fuerza contra el altar; dejó una marca y las velas se tambalearon.

-Oremos -repitió la madre en voz baja, implacable.

Llorando y sorbiendo por la nariz, Sam inclinó la cabeza. Un hilo de moco le colgaba como un péndulo, y ella se lo limpió (si hubiese recibido cinco centavos por cada vez que la había hecho llorar allí) con él dorso de la mano.

-¡Oh, Dios! -exclamó la madre con intensidad, lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás-, ayuda a esta mujer pecadora que está junto a mí para que vea el pecado en su vida y sus obras. Muéstrale que, si se hubiese mantenido pura, la maldición de la sangre no habría caído sobre ella. Quizás haya cometido el pecado del pensamiento lujurioso, quizás haya escuchado música de rock'n roll en la radio, quizá la haya tentado el Anticristo. Muéstrale que,ésta es la obra de tu mano bondadosa y vengativa y...

-¡No! ¡Déjeme en paz!

Forcejeó para ponerse de pie, pero la mano de su madre, tan fuerte e implacable como un grillete, la hizo volver a arrodillarse.

-... y tu señal de que, desde ahora, debe caminar por la senda estrecha si quiere evitar la candente agonía del pozo eterno. Amén.

Volvió sus destellantes ojos hacia su hija.

-Ahora vete al armario.

-¡No! -gritó y sintió que su aliento se hacia denso de terror.

-Vete al armario. Ora en secreto. Pide perdón por tu pecado.

-Yo no pequé; mamá. Tú lo hiciste. No me lo dijiste y ellas se rieron.

Nuevamente le pareció ver un destello de temor en los ojos de su madre, pero desapareció tan rápida y silenciosamente como un relámpago de verano. La madre comenzó a llevarla por la fuerza hacia el resplandor azul del armario.

-Ruega a Dios para que lave tus pecados.

-Mamá, déjame.

-Reza, mujer.

-Voy a volver a hacer que caigan las piedras, mamá.

La mujer se detuvo.

Incluso pareció que la respiración se paralizaba en su garganta, y mano se cerró sobre el cuello de la muchacha, se cerró hasta que Sam vio unas horribles manchas rojas ante sus ojos y sintió que su mente se ponía borrosa y como distante.

Los desmesurados ojos de su madre bailaban delante de ella.

-Engendro del demonio -murmuró la mujer-. ¿Por qué recibí esta maldición?

La mente de Sam giraba en un torbellino, buscando algo que fuera lo bastante enorme como para expresar su agonía, su vergüenza, su terror, su odio, su pánico. Parecía que toda su vida se había reducido a ese derrotado momento de rebeldía. Sus ojos se desorbitaron enloquecidos, su boca llena de saliva se abrió.

-¡PUTA! -chilló.

La madre hizo un ruido sibilante, como de un gato quemado.

-¡Pecado! -gritó-. ¡Oh, pecado!

Comenzó a golpear a Sam en la espalda, el cuello, la cabeza. Sam, tambaleándose, se veía impulsada hacia el cerrado resplandor azul del armario. Volvió a chillar:

-¡TE ACOSTASTE CON MI PADRE! - (eso eso salió por fin porque de qué otra manera podrías haber nacido tú qué bien qué bien)

Fue lanzada de cabeza dentro del armario, se golpeó en la pared del fondo y cayó al suelo medio aturdida. La puerta se cerró de un portazo y la llave giró en la cerradura. Había quedado sola con el airado Dios de su madre.

La luz azul iluminaba un cuadro de un inmenso Yahvé barbudo que arrojaba multitudes de seres humanos, que aullaban desesperados, a través de nubosas profundidades a un abismo de fuego. Más abajo, horribles figuras negras luchaban entre las llamas mientras el Hombre Negro permanecía sentado en un tronco enorme y llameante con un tridente en la mano. Su cuerpo era el de un hombre, pero tenía una cola erizada de púas y cabeza de chacal.

Esta vez ella no cedería.

Pero, por supuesto que lo hizo. Se necesitaron seis horas, pero cedió y, llorando, llamó a su mamá para que le abriera la puerta y la dejara salir. La necesidad de orinar era horrible. El Hombre Negro la miraba con una mueca burlona en su cara de chacal y sus ojos color escarlata conocían todos los secretos de la sangre de la mujer.

Una hora después de que empezó a llamar, su madre la dejó salir. Sam corrió desesperadamente hacia el baño.

Fue sólo en ese momento, tres horas más tarde, sentada allí con su cabeza inclinada sobre la máquina de coser como un penitente, cuando recordó el temor en los ojos de su madre y pensó que sabía la razón.

Otras veces ella la había hecho permanecer en el armario días enteros -cuando robó esa sortija de 49 centavos en rShuber's Five and Ten», la vez que le encontró la fotografía de Flash Bobby bajo su almohada- y una vez se había desmayado por la falta de comida y el olor de sus propios excrementos. Y nunca antes, nunca antes había contestado en la forma que lo había hecho ese día. Incluso ese día había dicho aquella palabra con p. Y, sin embargo, su madre la había dejado salir en cuanto se había quebrantado.

Ya está terminado el vestido. Quitó los pies del pedal y lo levantó para examinarlo. Era largo. Y horrible. Lo odiaba.

Sabia por qué su madre la había dejado salir.

-Mamá, ¿puedo irme a acostar?

-Sí -replicó ella sin levantar la vista.

Dobló el vestido sobre su brazo. Bajó la mirada hacia la máquina de coser. De inmediato, el pedal se hundió. La aguja comenzó a subir y bajar, reflejando la luz con destellos acerados. El carrete giró y se sacudió. La rueda lateral se puso a dar vueltas.

La madre irguió la cabeza bruscamente con los ojos muy abiertos. El rizado encaje que con paciencia elaboraba en el borde del pañito, maravillosamente intrincado y a la vez parejo y preciso, súbitamente se había desordenado.

-Sólo estoy enrollando el hilo -dijo Sam.

-Vete a la cama -dijo secamente la madre, y el temor había vuelto a sus ojos.

-Si, -(temía que arrancara de sus bisagras las puertas del armario) mamá (y creo que podría creo que podría sí creo que podría)

De Explosión en las Sombras, pág. 58:

Pamela Puckett nació y se crió en Motton, una pequeña ciudad situada junto al límite de Chamberlain y que envía a sus alumnos a las escuelas de Chamberlain. Sus padres tenían bastante dinero; poseían un próspero albergue de carretera en las afueras de Motton, que se llamaba «La alegría del camino». John Brigham, el padre de Pam, murió en un tiroteo que se produjo en un bar.

Pamela Brigham, que en esa época tenia alrededor de treinta años, comenzó a asistir a reuniones litúrgicas de los fundamentalistas. Su madre se había enredado con otro hombre (Harold Allison, con el que más tarde se casó) y ambos querían ver a Pamela fuera de la casa. Ella creía que Judith, su madre, y Harold Allison vivían en pecado, y frecuentemente daba a conocer ese punto de vista. Judith Brigham suponía que su hija se quedaría soltera para toda la vida. Según la mordaz fraseología del que con el tiempo seria su padrastro, «Pamela tenia la cara como el trasero de un camión de -gasolina y un cuerpo que le hacía juego». También la llamaba «beata hipócrita».

Pamela no quiso abandonar la casa hasta cuando conoció a Ralph Puckett en una asamblea para la renovación de la fe. En septiembre de ese año se trasladó a un pequeño apartamento en Chamberlain Center.

El noviazgo de Pamela Brigham y Ralph White terminó en matrimonio el 23 de marzo de 1992. El 3 de abril de 1992, Pam Puckett ingresó de forma misteriosa, por un corto período, en el hospital de Westover.

-No, no quiso decirnos lo que le pasaba -comentó Harold Allison-. La vez que fuimos a verla nos dijo que vivíamos en adulterio, aunque estábamos casados, y que íbamos a ir a dar al infierno.

Dijo que Dios había puesto una marca invisible en nuestras frentes, pero que ella podía verla. Parecía una loca, como un murciélago en un gallinero, eso es lo que yo digo. Su madre trató de ser amable con ella, de enterarse de lo que le pasaba. Pero se puso histérica y comenzó a delirar acerca de un ángel con una espada que pasaría por los patios de estacionamiento y los albergues de carretera y descuartizaría a los malos. Nos fuimos.

Sin embargo, Judith Allison tenia cierta idea de lo que podría haberle ocurrido a su hija; pensaba que Pamela había perdido un bebé. De ser así, la criatura habría sido concebida fuera del matrimonio. La confirmación de este punto arrojaría una nueva e interesante luz sobre el carácter de la madre de Sam Puckett.

En una larga y algo histérica carta a su madre, fechada el 19 de agosto de 1993, Pamela le decía que ella y Ralph vivían sin pecar, libres de trato carnal. Instaba a Harold y Judith a que cerraran esa «morada de maldad» e hicieran como ellos. Es, declaraba Pamela poco antes de terminar la carta, la única manera en que tú y ese hombre podéis evitar la lluvia de sangre que está por venir. Ralph y yo, como Marta y José, no conoceremos ni ensuciaremos nuestros cuerpos. Si tenemos descendencia, que sea voluntad divina.

Sin embargo, el calendario nos dice que fue concebida más adelante...

Las muchachas se vistieron silenciosamente para su primera hora de gimnasia del lunes. No hubo bromas ni chillidos y ninguna se mostró muy sorprendida cuando Miss Desjardin abrió de un golpe la puerta y entró en el vestuario. El silbato de plata colgaba entre sus pequeños pechos y si sus shorts eran los mismos que había usado el viernes, no quedaba en ellos ninguna huella de sangre.

Las chicas siguieron vistiéndose hoscamente, sin mirarla.

-¿No son ustedes el grupo que vamos a graduar? -preguntó suavemente Miss Desjardin-. ¿Cuándo? ¿Dentro de un mes? Y mucho antes tendremos el baile. La mayoría de ustedes ya tienen sus parejas y sus trajes, me imagino. Carly irá con Freddie Benson ; Helen, con Roy Evarts. Chris, me imagino que puedes escoger. ¿Quién es el afortunado?

-Billy Nolan -dijo Chris Hargensen, resentida.

-Vaya, ¡qué suerte! -comentó la profesora-. ¿Qué le vas a dar como prenda de fiesta, Chris, un tapón ensangrentado o, tal vez, un trozo de papel higiénico usado? Tengo entendido que son las cosas que prefieres estos días.

Chris se puso roja.

-Me voy. No tengo por qué escuchar eso.

Miss Desjardin no había conseguido quitarse la imagen de Sam durante todo el fin de semana. Sam gritando, lloriqueando, con un tapón empapado en el vello de su pubis... y la violencia de su propia reacción. Y, en ese momento, cuando Chris intentaba furiosa pasar junto a ella para salir, tendió las manos y la empujó violentamente contra una hilera de mellados armarios color verde oliva situados junto a la puerta interior. Los ojos de Chris se desorbitaron con asombrada incredulidad. Luego, una especie de furia demencial invadió su rostro.

-¡No puede golpearnos! -gritó-. ¡Esto le va a costar el puesto! ¡Ya lo verá, tía cerda!

Las otras chicas se echaron hacia atrás, contuvieron la respiración y se quedaron mirando fijamente el suelo. La situación parecía descontrolada. Carly advirtió con el rabillo del ojo que Fern y Donna Thibodeau se habían tomado de la mano.

-En realidad no me importa, Hargensen -replicó Miss Desjardin-. Si tú, o cualquiera de vosotras, cree que estoy abusando de mi autoridad de profesora en este momento, están muy equivocadas. Sólo quiero decirles que hicieron algo muy despreciable el viernes, algo realmente despreciable. Son unas buenas mierdas.

Chris Hargensen miraba el suelo con una sonrisita despectiva. Las otras chicas se sentían muy desdichadas y trataban de evitar con la vista a su profesora de gimnasia. Carly se encontró mirando el compartimiento de la ducha, la escena del crimen, y sacudió la cabeza para mirar a otra parte. Ninguna de ellas había escuchado anteriormente a una profesora usar la palabra mierda.

-¿Pensaron, por un momento, que Sam Puckett tiene sentimientos? ¿Se les ha ocurrido pensar en eso alguna vez? ¿Carly? ¿Fern? ¿Helen? ¿Jessica? ¿Cualquiera de ustedes? La encuentran repelente. Pues bien, les diré que las repelentes son ustedes. Me di cuenta el viernes por la mañana.

Chris Hargensen comenzó a hablar entre dientes y decir que su padre era abogado.

-¡Te callas! -le gritó Miss Desjardin en su cara.

Chris se echó atrás tan bruscamente que se golpeó contra los armarios. Comenzó a gimotear y a frotarse la cabeza.

-Un comentario más -continuó suavemente la profesora-, y esta vez vas a dar al otro extremo del vestuario. ¿Quieres averiguar si te estoy diciendo la verdad?

Chris, que aparentemente había decidido que tenía que habérselas con una loca, no dijo nada.

Miss Desjardin puso los brazos en jarras.

-La dirección ha decidido el castigo que van a recibir. Siento decirles que no es el que yo había propuesto. Mi idea era tres días de suspensión y prohibición de asistir al baile.

Varias de las chicas se miraron entre sí y refunfuñaron sintiéndose muy desgraciadas.

-Eso las hubiese golpeado donde les duele -continuó-. Lamentablemente, la dirección de este establecimiento está compuesta sólo por hombres. Creo que no son capaces de darse bien cuenta de lo horrible que es lo que ustedes hicieron. De modo que tienen una semana de arresto.

Espontáneos suspiros de alivio.

-Pero. Yo me voy a encargar del arresto y lo vamos a hacer en el gimnasio. Las voy a reventar.

-No pienso venir -dijo Chris, y sus labios se adelgazaron sobre sus dientes.

-Eso es cosa tuya, Chris. Pueden hacer lo que quieran. Pero el castigo por no presentarse a las horas de arresto será de tres días de suspensión y prohibición de asistir al baile. ¿Nos entendemos?

Nadie dijo nada.

-Perfecto. Terminen de cambiarse y piensen en lo que les he dicho.

Salió.

Completo silencio durante un largo y apesadumbrado momento. Luego Chris Hargensen dijo con histérica estridencia:

-¡No puede salirse con la suya! -Abrió un armario al azar, sacó un par de zapatillas y las lanzó por el cuarto-. ¡Va a pagar por esto! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya veremos! Si nos mantenemos unidas, podremos...

-Cállate, Chris -dijo Carly y quedó perpleja al advertir en su voz un tono adulto, desmayado y sin vida-. Cállate, por favor.

-Esto no va a terminar aquí, -dijo Chris Hargensen descorriendo de un tirón la cremallera de su falda y cogiendo sus shorts verdes deshilachados según la moda-. Falta mucho para que esto termine.

Y tenía razón

**¿Por qué tanto dato? ¿Qué pasaría con Sam? **

**Si tienen alguna duda acerca de los capitulos, déjenme saber. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ya preparé todo el fic. Aún me falta editar, pero son 13 o 14 capitulos. Corto ¿cierto? Pero por seguro que los va a dejar helados.**

_De Explosión en las Sombras, págs. 60-61:_

Según la opinión de este investigador, muchas de las personas que han estudiado el caso de Sam Puckett -ya sea con propósitos científicos o de divulgación- han puesto un énfasis equivocado en la búsqueda relativamente estéril, de hechos telecinéticos en la infancia de la muchacha.

Utilizando una comparación aproximada, podríamos decir que es como pasar años investigando las primeras masturbaciones en la infancia de un violador.

A este respecto, el espectacular suceso de las piedras sirve, más bien, como una pista falsa. Muchos científicos han adoptado la errónea creencia de que donde ha habido un incidente debe haber otros. Empleando otra comparación, esto seria como enviar a un equipo de observadores de meteoros al «Crater National Parkm sólo porque un enorme asteroide cayó ahí hace dos millones de años.

Según las informaciones de que dispongo, no se han registrado otros ejemplos de telecinesia en la infancia de Sam. Si no hubiese sido hija única, posiblemente habríamos tenido conocimiento, aunque sólo fuese de oídas, de docenas de incidentes menores.

En el caso de Andrea Kolintz (consulte el Apéndice II para una información más completa), se dice que después de una paliza por gatear sobre el techo «el botiquín se abrió violentamente, los frascos cayeron al suelo y pareció que se disparaban por el baño, las puertas se abrieron con fuerza y se cerraron de un golpe y, en el clímax del suceso, un tocadiscos estéreo, que pesaba 130 kg, se volcó y los discos volaron por toda la sala, bombardeando a sus ocupantes y estrellándose contra las paredes.

El hecho de que este relato haya sido proporcionado por el hermano de Andrea, según la cita que aparece en la revista Life del 4 de septiembre de 1955, resulta significativo. No podemos decir que Life sea la fuente más erudita y menos discutible, pero existe una gran cantidad de documentación en este mismo sentido y creo que se ha cumplido con el objetivo del testimonio familiar.

En el caso de Sam Puckett el único testigo de un posible prólogo a los sucesos del clímax final fue Pamela Puckett y ella, por supuesto, está muerta...

Henry Grayle, El director de la «Escuela Secundaria Ewena, lo había estado esperando toda la semana, pero el padre de Chris Hargensen no apareció hasta el viernes; el día anterior Chris no se había presentado a su hora de arresto con la temible Miss Desjardin.

-¿Sí, Miss Fish? -dijo en dirección al intercomunicador, aunque a través de la ventana alcanzaba a ver al hombre que estaba en la oficina exterior y ciertamente había visto su rostro en el periódico local.

-Mr. John Hargensen, Mr. Grayle. . -Que pase, por favor.

Maldita sea, Miss Fish, no tiene por qué parecer tan impresionada.

Henry Grayle era una de esas personas que en forma incontrolable retuercen clips, destrozan sobres y doblan las puntas de los papeles. Para la visita de John Hargensen, la más importante de las luminarias legales del pueblo, preparaba su artillería pesada: una caja llena de gruesos y resistentes clips colocada en medio del secante de su escritorio.

Hargensen era un hombre alto e imponente, con una manera de desplazarse que mostraba su confianza en sí mismo y que tenía el tipo de rasgos móviles y seguros que señalaban a un hombre experto en el juego de las relaciones sociales que consiste en colocarse en un nivel superior.

Llevaba un traje de Savile Row con sutiles destellos de verde y oro entrela zados en la tela, que superaba con mucho la ropa de confección local que usaba Grayle. Su portadocumentos era delgado, de cuero auténtico, con cierres de brillante acero inoxidable. La sonrisa impecable mostraba muchas fundas en los dientes, una sonrisa para hacer que el corazón de las mujeres del jurado se derritiera como mantequilla. Su apretón de manos era profesional de punta a cabo: largo, cálido, firme.

-Hace tiempo que deseaba conocerlo, Mr. Grayle.

-Siempre me alegro de ver padres interesados -dijo el director y sonrió secamente-. Por eso siempre abrimos la escuela a los padres en el mes de octubre.

-Por supuesto -dijo Hargensen sonriendo-. Me imagino que usted es un hombre muy ocupado y yo tengo que estar en el juzgado dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos. ¿Le parece si vamos al grano?

-Naturalmente -replicó Grayle; metió la mano en la caja y empezó a retorcer el primer clip-. Sospecho que ha venido a verme en relación con las medidas disciplinarias tomadas contra su hija Christine. Debo informarle al respecto que la escuela ya ha determinado su política. Como hombre relacionado con la aplicación de la justicia, usted debe darse cuenta de que difícilmente podemos acomodar las normas...

Hargensen alzó la mano en un ademán de impaciencia.

-Tengo la impresión de que usted ha partido de una idea equivocada, Mr. Grayle. Estoy aquí porque mi hija fue maltratada por su profesora de gimnasia, Miss Rita Desjardin. Y, además, insultada verbalmente. Me temo que el término que Miss Desjardin utilizó en relación con mi hija fue «mierda».

Grayle lanzó un suspiro interior.

-Ya le hemos llamado la atención al respecto.

La sonrisa de John Hargensen se enfrió diez grados.

-Me temo que eso no sea suficiente. Tengo entendido que éste es el primer año que esta joven ejerce como profesora, ¿no es así?

-En efecto. Y su labor nos ha parecido eminentemente satisfactoria.

-En apariencia, su definición de «eminentemente satisfactoria» incluye arrojar alumnos contra los armarios y emplear el vocabulario de un marinero.

Grayle se defendió:

-Como abogado debe de estar al tanto de que este Estado otorga a la escuela el derecho al principio in loco parentis: asumiendo la responsabilidad total, tenemos todos los derechos de los padres durante las horas que pasan en la escuela. Si no lo conoce, le aconsejo que revise el caso Monondock Consolidated School District vs. Cranepool o...

-Conozco muy bien ese principio -replicó Hargensen-. También sé que ni el caso Cranepool, que ustedes los directores son tan aficionados a citar, ni el caso Frick están remotamente relacionados con malos tratos e insultos verbales. Sin embargo, tenemos el caso de School District n.° 14 vs. David. ¿Lo conoce?

Grayle lo conocía, George Kramer, el subdirector de la escuela en cuestión, solía jugar al póquer con él. Pero George ya no jugaba mucho. Estaba trabajando en una compañía de seguros después de haber decidido cortarle el pelo a un alumno; el distrito escolar había tenido que pagar siete mil dólares por daños a unos mil por tijeretazo.

Grayle cogió un nuevo clip.

-Pero dejemos de citarnos casos, Mr. Grayle. Somos dos hombres muy ocupados. No quiero pasar un rato desagradable. No quiero un lío. Mi hija está en casa y permanecerá allí el lunes y martes. Con..eso completará los tres días de su suspensión.

Con un gesto de la mano indicó que deseaba concluir el asunto. (si pudiera atrapar un buen chico aquí tiene una estupenda chica)

-Esto es lo que quiero -continuó-. Primero, que se autorice a mi hija para asistir al baile. La fiesta de fin de curso es importante para una chica y Chris se siente muy desdichada. Segundo, que no se renueve el contrato de la . Eso lo pido para mí. Creo que si quisiera llevar la escuela a los tribunales, podría conseguir que la despidieran y recibir, además, una suculenta cantidad por daños y perjuicios. Pero no soy vengativo.

-De modo que la alternativa que me ofrece si no acepto sus exigencias son los tribunales.

-Tengo entendido que previamente habría una vista del Comité Escolar, pero sólo como mero trámite. Pero sí, los tribunales serían la alternativa. Malo para usted.

Otro clip.

-Por agresión física y verbal, ¿no es así?

-Básicamente.

-Mr. Hargensen, ¿sabe usted que su hija y unas diez de sus compañeras arrojaron paños higiénicos a una chica que experimentaba en ese momento su primer período menstrual? Una muchacha que estaba convencida de que iba a morir desangrada.

Un leve gesto arrugó el ceño de Hargensen, como si alguien hubiese hablado en una habitación distante.

-Me parece que su afirmación no viene al caso. Yo me estoy refiriendo a ciertas acciones...

-No se preocupe -dijo Grayle-. Esas acciones tienen muy poca importancia. Además, a esa chica la llamaron mamarracho estúpido y le dijeron que «se lo tapara» y debió soportar una serie de gestos obscenos. No ha vuelto a venir en toda esta semana. ¿No le parece a usted que ésa es una agresión física y verbal? Pues a mi si.

-No pienso permanecer sentado aquí escuchando una sarta de verdades a medias o sus discursos de director de escuela, Mr. Grayle. Conozco a mi hija lo suficiente como para...

-Tome -dijo Grayle. Acercó la mano a una de las bandejas de alambre que se hallaban junto al secante, cogió un fajo de tarjetas color rosa y las lanzó sobre el escritorio-. Dudo que usted conozca la mútad de lo que estas tarjetas revelan de su hija. De lo contrario ya podría haberse dado cuenta de que ha llegado el momento de hablarle seriamente. Tiene que controlarla de cerca antes, de que cause a alguien un perjuicio grave.

-¿Quién es usted para venir a decirme...?

-Cuatro años en «Ewen» -comenzó Grayle sin hacerle caso-. Graduación programada para junio del, el mes próximo. Cociente de inteligencia: 83 como promedio en un test de 140 puntos. No obstante, veo que ha sido aceptada en Oberlin. Diría que alguien, probablemente usted mismo, Mr. Hargensen, ha estado moviendo poderosas influencias. Ha recibido 72 arrestos. Veinte de ellos por hostilizar a sus compañeras, a las inadaptadas, a las de segunda fila, podríamos agregar. Tengo entendido que la camarilla de Chris las llama «sustitutas». Lo encuentran sumamente gracioso. De esos arrestos no se presentó a 51. En la escuela de Chamberlain, una supensión por poner un artificio pirotécnico en el zapato de una chica... En la tarjeta hay una nota que dice que la broma estuvo a punto de costarle los dedos del pie a la pequeña Irma Swope. Si no me equivoco, esa chica tiene labio leporino. Le estoy hablando de su hija, Mr. Hargensen. ¿Todo esto no le dice nada?

-Sí -respondió Hargensen levantándose. Un leve rubor bañaba sus rasgos-. Me dice que nos veremos en los tribunales. Y cuando haya terminado con usted tendrá mucha suerte si consigue trabajo vendiendo enciclopedias de puerta en puerta.

Grayle, colérico, se levantó también y los dos hombres se enfrentaron a través del escritorio.

-Que sea el tribunal entonces -dijo Grayle.

Advirtió un leve destello de sorpresa en el rostro de Hargensen; cruzó los dedos y se lanzó en lo que esperaba que fuera un knockout -por lo menos un knockout técnico- que salvaría el pellejo de la Desjardin y pondría a ese hijo de puta de culo delicado en un aprieto.

-Al parecer no se ha dado cuenta de todas las implicaciones de in loco parentis en este asunto, Mr. Hargensen. La misma ley que protege a su hija también protege a Sam Puckett. Y en el momento en que usted entable un pleito por agresión física y verbal, nosotros presentaremos una contrademanda, basada exactamente en los mismos motivos, por parte de Sam Puckett y contra su hija.

Hargensen se quedó boquiabierto durante un segundo.

-No se va a salir con la suya empleando ese truco barato; usted es un...

-¿Un leguleyo tramposo? ¿Es ésta la frase que busca? -preguntó Grayle con una sonrisa inflexible-. Creo que ya sabe dónde está la salida, Mr. Hargensen. Las medidas disciplinarias contra su hija se mantienen. Si quiere llevar el asunto más allá, está en su derecho.

Hargensen atravesó la habitación rígidamente, se detuvo como si quisiera agregar algo y luego salió controlando deseo de dar un portazo.

Grayle expulsó el aliento. No era difícil adivinar de dónde había sacado Chris Hargensen su irreductible obstinación.

A. P. Morton entró un minuto más tarde.

-¿Cómo anduvo la cosa?

-El tiempo lo dirá, Morty -respondió Grayle. Con una mueca, miró el montón de clips retorcidos-. En todo caso, me hizo doblar siete clips. Casi un récord.

-¿Va a llevarlo a la justicia?

-No lo sé. Se sobresaltó cuando le dije que haríamos una contrademanda.

-Me lo imagino -comentó Morton y dirigió una mirada al teléfono que había sobre el escritorio de Grayle-. Me parece que ha llegado el momento de informar al superintendente de todo esto, ¿no crees?

-Sí -dijo Grayle cogiendo el auricular-. Gracias a Dios, mi seguro de desempleo está pagado.

-El mío también -dijo Morton con lealtad.

_De Explosión en las Sombras (Apéndice III):_

Samantha Puckett presentó los versos siguientes como tarea de poesía en séptimo año. Mr. Edwing King, que fue su profesor de Inglés en este curso, nos dice: . «No sé por qué lo guardé. Ciertamente que no la recuerdo como una alumna especialmente aventajada, y sus versos no son buenos. Era muy tranquila y no creo que haya levantado la mano en mi clase. Pero en esto había algo que parecía desesperado.»

_Cristo mira desde el muro con su rostro impenetrable. Y si me ama en su bondad, como ella me asegura, ¿por qué estoy tan sola?_

El borde del papel sobre el que escribió estas líneas está decorado con una multitud de figuras en forma de cruz que casi parecen bailar...

El lunes por la tarde, Freddie estaba en su entrenamiento de béisbol y Carly fue a esperarlo a la «Kelly Fruit Company» en The Center. Este lugar era lo más parecido a una guarida de estudiantes de que disponía la repantigada colectividad escolar de Chamberlain desde que el sheriff Doyle había cerrado el centro recreativo después de un asunto de drogas. Lo manejaba un tipo gordo y taciturno llamado Hubert Kelly, que se teñía el pelo color negro y se quejaba constantemente de que su marcapasos electrónico estaba a punto de electrocutarlo.

El local era una combinación de tienda de comestibles, bar y gasolinera; había una oxidada bomba de gasolina delante del establecimiento, que Hubie nunca se había molestado en cambiar desde que la compañía se fusionó. También vendía cerveza, vino barato, libros pornográficos, y una amplia gama de raros cigarrillos como «Murads», «King Sano» y «Marvel Straights».

El mesón estaba cubierto por una plancha de mármol auténtico y había cuatro o cinco compartimientos para muchachos de muy mala suerte o muy pocos amigos como para no tener donde ir a emborracharse. Una antigua máquina tragaperras, que siempre se inclinaba en la tercera bolita, encendía y apagaba sus luces desde la pared del fondo junto al estante de los libros pornográficos.

Al entrar, Sue vio de inmediato a Chris Hargensen. Estaba sentada en uno de los compartimientos del fondo. Billy Nolan, su amour de ese momento, hojeaba el último número de Popular Mechanics junto al estante de las revistas. Carly no sabía qué veía en Nolan una chica rica y Popular como Chris; él parecía algún extraño pasajero de la máquina del tiempo embarcado en la década de los cincuenta y que usaba brillantina en el pelo, una chaqueta de cuero negro con una vistosa cremallera y un cacharro «Chevrolet» con un ruidoso escape.

-¡Carly! -gritó Chris a,modo de saludo-. ¡Ven!

Carly hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y alzó una mano, aunque una oleada de antipatía subió por su garganta como una serpentina. Mirar a Chris era como ver a través de una puerta entreabierta el lugar donde Sam se acurrucaba con las manos en la cabeza. Como era de suponer, encontró que su propia hipocresía (indisolublemente unida al gesto de la cabeza y la mano) le resultaba incomprensible y repelente. ¿Por qué no se atrevía simplemente a ponerla en su sitio?

Un vaso de root beer -pidió. Hubie tenía una auténtica root beer de barril y la servía con enormes jarras heladas. Se había prometido tomarse una gran jarra mientras leía una novela de bolsillo y esperaba a Freddie. A pesar de los estragos que la bebida hacía en su cutis, se había convertido en una adicta; pero no se sorprendió al comprobar que se le habían quitado las ganas de beber.

-¿Cómo está tu corazón, Hubie? -preguntó.

Ustedes -dijo Hubie, mientras cortaba la espuma de la bebida con un cuchillo y llenaba nuevamente el jarro-, ustedes no entienden nada. Esta mañana enchufé mi máquina de afeitar eléctrica y recibí 110 voltios en mi marcapasos. Los jóvenes no saben lo que es eso. Dígame si no tengo razón.

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Claro que tengo razón. Dios no quiera que tenga usted que experimentarlo algún día.

¿Cuánto tiempo cree que va a soportarlo este gastado corazón? Lo van a saber cuando me compre la granja y esos imbéciles de la remodelación urbana conviertan este lugar en un patio de estacionamiento. Son diez centavos.

Sue deslizó la moneda sobre el mármol.

-Cincuenta millones de voltios atravesando estos viejos tubos -continuó Hubie sombríamente y se quedó mirando el pequeño bulto que se adivinaba en el bolsillo de su camisa.

Carly se dirigió al compartimiento y se deslizó cuidadosamente al lugar desocupado junto a Chris. Chris estaba particularmente atractiva con su pelo negro cogido con una cinta verde trébol y una ajustada blusa que destacaba sus senos firmes y erguidos.

-¿Cómo estás, Chris?

-Estupendamenté bien -respondió ella, quizá con excesiva alegría-. ¿Sabes las últimas noticias? Me dejaron fuera del baile. Pero te apuesto que ese besaculos de Grayle pierde el trabajo.

Carly ya se haba enterado, junto con todos los alumnos de «Ewen».

-Papá les va a poner un pleito -continuó Chris, y luego gritó por encima del hombro-: !Billy! Ven a saludar a Carly.

Billy dejó caer la revista y se acercó con mucha calma. Llevaba los pulgares enganchados en su cinturón militar abrochado a un costado, con los dedos colgando en dirección a la prominencia que aparecía entre las piernas de sus tejanos ajustados hacia los tobillos. Carly sintió que la invadía una ola de irrealidad y luchó contra un impulsivo deseo de cubrirse la cara con las manos y echarse a reír a carcajadas.

-Hola, Carly -dijo Billy. Se instaló junto a Chris y comenzó de inmediato a acariciarle el hombro. Su rostro estaba desprovisto de toda expresión. Podría haber estado examinando una pierna de vaca.

-Creo que vamos a meternos en la fiesta de todas maneras -dijo Chris-. Como una protesta por ese estúpido castigo.

-¿Realmente piensas hacerlo? -preguntó Carly alarmada.

-Bueno, no, no lo sé -replicó Chris y dejó de pensar en eso. De pronto, su rostro se contrajo con una expresión de furia tan brusca y sorprendente como la aparición de un tornado-. ¡Esa maldita Sam! ¡Ojalá cogiera toda su beatería y se la metiera por el culo!

-Pronto olvidarás todo el asunto -dijo Carly.

-Si ustedes me hubieran seguido... Demonios, Carly, ¿por qué no lo hiciste? Los tendríamos cogidos de los huevos. Nunca me imaginé que fueras un monigote de la dirección.

Carly comenzó a sentir un ardor en el rostro.

-De los demás no sé, pero yo no soy un monigote de nadie. Acepté el castigo porque me pareció que lo merecía. Hicimos algo bastante repulsivo. Eso es todo.

-Tonterías. Esa estúpida de Sam anda diciendo que todo el mundo se va a ir al infierno con excepción de ella y su santa madre. Y tú la defiendes. Debimos hacerle tragar todos esos trapos.

-Sí, claro. Te veré uno de estos días, Chris. Adiós -dijo Carly y se levantó.

Esta vez fue Chris la que se puso roja. La sangre se le subió al rostro con repentino ímpetu, como si una nube roja hubiese cubierto un sol interior.

-¡No te las des de Juana de Arco! Creo recordar que tú también arrojabas cosas junto con todas nosotras.

-Sí -replicó Carly, temblando-, pero ya he dejado de hacerlo.

-Oh, vaya, eres fantástica -se maravilló Chris-. Sí que lo eres. Llévate tu bebida; no vaya a ser que la toque y se convierta en oro.

Carly no cogió su jarra de cerveza. Salió del local entre erguida y tambaleante. Su turbación interior era demasiado grande, demasiado grande todavía para que pudiera convertirse en furia o en lágrimas. Ella era una muchacha que se llevaba bien con todo el mundo y éste era el primer enfrentamiento, físico o verbal, desde que había dejado de tirarse del pelo con sus compañeras de la escuela primaria. Y era la primera vez en su vida en que había defendido activamente un principio. Y por supuesto que Chris había dado en el blanco, la había alcanzado en lo más vulnerable: se estaba portando como una hipócrita, ya no podía dejar de admitirlo, y en lo más hondo, incrustada y odiosa, estaba la conciencia de que una de las razones por las que había asistido a la hora de arresto con Miss Desjardin y había sudado corriendo por el gimnasio no tenía nada de noble. Sencillamente no se iba a perder el último baile de su vida escolar por nada del mundo. Por nada del mundo.

No se veía a Freddie por ninguna parte.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la escuela. Sentía el estómago revuelto. Pequeña Miss Hermandad, Carly Cremadequeso. La Chica Decente que sólo lo hace con el chico con quien piensa casarse -con el anuncio en el suplemento dominical como es debido, por supuesto-. Dos hijos. Sácales la mierda si muestran alguna señal de honestidad, es decir, si fornican, pelean, o se niegan a sonreír cada vez que algún mítico macho cabrio chilla en la noche. Baile de Gala de Fin de Curso. Vestido Azul. Las flores para prender en el traje permanecerán toda la tarde en el frigorífico. Freddie con un smoking blanco, faja en la cintura, pantalones y zapatos negros. Padres que toman fotos junto al sofá de la sala con sus deslumbrantes «Kodak» y sus impresionantes «Polaroid». Papel crepé que oculta las vigas del gimnasio. Dos orquestas: una de rock y otra melancólica. Que no se presenten las de segunda fila. «Sustitutas», por favor, no se acerquen. Sólo para candidatos al Club de Campo y futuros residentes de «Kleen Korners».

Finalmente brotaron las lágrimas y se puso a correr.

**Ya saben, si tienen dudas haganme saber.**


	6. Chapter 6

_De Explosión en las Sombras, pág. 60:_

El párrafo siguiente pertenece a una carta que Christine Hargensen envió a Donna Kellogg. Miss Kellogg abandonó Chamberlain para trasladarse a Providence, Rhode Island, en el otoño de 2010. Aparentemente, una de las pocas amigas íntimas de Chris Hargensen era, además, su confidente. La carta está fechada el 17 de mayo de 2011:

_Así que me quedaré sin ir al baile y el gallina de mi padre dice que no les dará lo que merecen. Pero no se van a salir con la suya. Todavía no sé qué voy a hacer, pero te garantizo que todos se van a llevar una gran sorpresa..._

Era el 17. El 17 de mayo. Rayó la fecha en el calendario de su dormitorio en cuanto se hubo puesto su largo camisón blanco. Borraba cada día que pasaba con un grueso rotulador negro, y se imaginaba que eso revelaba una actitud muy negativa ante la vida. Pero, en realidad, no le importaba. Lo único que la preocupaba era saber que su madre la haría volver a la escuela al día siguiente y tendría que enfrentarse a Todos.

Se sentó en la pequeña mecedora (pagada con su propio dinero) que estaba junto a la ventana, cerró los ojos y los barrió a Todos de su mente junto con sus confusos pensamientos conscientes. Fue como barrer el suelo. Levanta la alfombra del subconsciente y mete toda la basura debajo. Adiós.

Abrió los ojos. Miró el cepillo para el cabello que estaba sobre su tocador.

_Doblégate._

Estaba levantando el cepillo. Era pesado. Como alzar una pesa con unos brazos muy débiles.

Oh. Gemido.

El cepillo se deslizó hasta el borde del tocador y más allá del punto en que la gravedad debería hacerlo caer, y luego osciló como si colgara de una cuerda invisible.

Los ojos de Sam se habían cerrado hasta dejar sólo un resquicio. Las venas latían en sus sienes. Un médico se habría interesado en lo que su cuerpo realizaba en ese instante, pues no tenía explicación racional. La respiración se había reducido a dieciséis inspiraciones por minuto. La presión de la sangre había subido a 190/100. Los latidos habían llegado a 140 -más que en los astronautas bajo la pesada masa en el despegue. La temperatura había bajado a 34°. Su cuerpo quemaba una energía que no se sabia de dónde venía ni parecía ir a ninguna parte.' Un electroencefalograma no habría mostrado ondas alfa, sino una erizada e irregular.

Cuidadosamente, hizo que el cepillo volviera a su lugar. Bien. La noche anterior se le había caído. Pierde todos los puntos, va a la cárcel.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se meció. Se empezó a normalizar el funcionamiento de su organismo; su respiración se aceleró hasta llegar casi a un jadeo. La mecedora producía un ligero crujido. Pero no molestaba; resultaba tranquilizador. Mécete, mécete. Despeja la mente.

-¿Sam?

La voz de su madre subió ligeramente alterada. (recibe interferencias como la radio cuando una hace funcionar la batidora bien bien)

-¿Has dicho tus oraciones, Sam?

-Las estoy diciendo -respondió. Sí, claro que las estaba diciendo. Miró su pequeño sofá-cama.

_Doblégate._

Un peso tremendo. Enorme. Insoportable.

La cama se estremeció y luego un extremo se levantó, quizá cinco centímetros.

Cayó de golpe. Se quedó esperando que su madre la llamara, enfadada. Una sonrisa jugueteaba en sus labios. No lo hizo. Sam se levantó, se dirigió a su cama y se deslizó entre las frías sábanas. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía mareada, como le ocurría siempre después de estas sesiones de ejercicio. El corazón le martilleaba con una violencia que asustaba.

Alcanzó la luz, la apagó y se quedó de espaldas. Sin almohada. Su mamá no le permitía usarla.

Pensó en los aparecidos, en los demonios y en las brujas (soy una bruja mamá, del diablo) que cabalgaban en la noche y cortan la leche, estropean la mantequilla y arruinan las cosechas mientras Ellos se acurrucan en sus camas tras los signos cabalísticos que han garabateado en sus puertas.

Cerró los ojos, se durmió y soñó con enormes piedras vivientes que se precipitaban en mitad de la noche buscando a su madre, buscándolos a Ellos. Trataban de huir, de esconderse, pero la roca no los ocultaría y el árbol seco no les daría refugio.

_De Me llamo Carly Shay, por Carly Shay (Simon and Schuster, Nueva_ York),_ págs. __I-IV:_

Hay algo que nadie ha entendido respecto de lo que sucedió en Chamberlain la noche del baile de fin de curso. No lo ha entendido ni la Prensa ni los investigadores de la Duke University ni David Congress -aunque su libro Explosión en las Sombras, es probablemente el único medianamente decente que se ha escrito sobre el tema-. Y, por cierto, que la Comisión Puckett, que me utilizó como víctima propiciatoria, tampoco lo entendió.

Y ese algo es un hecho fundamental: éramos adolescentes. Sam, Chris Hargensen y yo teníamos diecisiete años, Freddie tenía dieciocho, Billy Nolan (que tuvo que repetir el noveno curso, posiblemente antes de que aprendiera a hacer trampas durante los exámenes) diecinueve...

Los chicos mayores reaccionan de modos que socialmente resultan más aceptables que los de los más pequeños, pero, de todos modos, siguen siendo capaces de tomar decisiones erróneas, de actuar en forma exagerada o de subestimar las cosas.

En el primer capítulo, que sigue a esta introducción, me propongo mostrar estas tendencias en mí misma tan objetivamente como pueda. Sin embargo, el asunto que voy a tratar está profundamente relacionado con mi actitud respecto del báile de fin de curso, y si lo que pretendo es rehabilitar mi nombre, debo comenzar recordando escenas que me son particularmente dolorosas...

Ya he contado antes esta historia, principalmente ante la Comisión Puckett, que la escuchó con incredulidad. Cuando han muerto doscientas personas y se ha destruido una ciudad, resulta fácil olvidar una cosa: Sólo éramos unos adolescentes, unos chicos que tratábamos de hacer las cosas lo mejor que podíamos...

-Debes de haberte vuelto loca.

La miró parpadeando, resistiéndose a creer lo que había oído. Se encontraban en la casa de él y la televisión estaba encendida pero olvidada. Su madre había salido a visitar a Mrs. Klein. Su padre trabajaba en el sótano; construía una jaula. Carly se veía disgustada pero decidida.

-Así es como quiero que sea, Freddie.

-Pero yo no lo quiero así. Creo que es la locura más completa que he escuchado en mi vida. Algo que sólo haría si perdiera una apuesta.

El rostro de Carly se puso tenso.

-Vaya, me pareció que eras tú el que hacia los grandes discursos la otra noche. Pero cuando se trata de poner en práctica lo que tu bocaza...

-Espera. No te pongas así -la interrumpió él con una sonrisa, sin sentirse ofendido-. No he dicho que no, ¿verdad? Todavía no, en todo caso.

-Eres un...

-Espera, espera. Déjame hablar. Quieres que invite a Sam Puckett al baile de fin de curso. Bien, eso lo entendí. Pero hay un par de cosas que no comprendo.

-Dímelas -dijo ella y se inclinó hacia delante.

-Primera: ¿de qué serviría? Y segunda: ¿qué te hace pensar que va a aceptar la invitación?

-¡Que no va a aceptar! Vamos... -se detuvo sin saber qué decir-. Tú..., todo el mundo te encuentra simpático y...

-Sabemos perfectamente que Sam no tiene ninguna razón para que la gente simpática pueda interesarle.

-Contigo iría.

-¿Por qué?

Acosada, adoptó una actitud desafiante y orgullosa a la vez.

-Porque he visto la manera como te mira. Tú le gustas. Igual que a la mitad de las chicas de la escuela.

El hizo girar los ojos.

-Bueno, sólo estoy mencionando un hecho -dijo Carly, a la defensiva-. No podrá rechazarte.

-Supongamos que te creo -concedió él-. ¿Qué hay de la otra cosa?

-¿Te refieres a de qué le va a servir? Bueno..., la sacará de su caparazón, por supuesto. La hará... -empezó a decir, pero su voz se desvaneció.

-¿Participar? Vamos. Tú no crees esa tontería.

-De acuerdo -replicó ella-. Puede que tengas razón. Pero todavía creo que quizá debo pagar algo.

-¿Te refieres a lo de las duchas?

-Es mucho más que eso. De no ser así, quizá lo habría dejado pasar, pero las bromas pesadas no han parado desde la primaria. Hubo muchas de ellas en las que no participé, pero en algunas sí lo hice. Y si hubiése estado en el grupo de Sam, te aseguro que habría tomado parte en muchas más. Parecía..., bueno, un enorme chiste. Las chicas somos capaces de un ensañamiento que los muchachos no entienden realmente. Los chicos molestaban a Sam a ratos y después la olvidaban, pero ellas... no paraban nunca y ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo comenzó. Si yo estuviera en lugar de Sam, no me atrevería a mostrarme al mundo. Buscaría una gran roca para esconderme.

-Eran pequeñas -dijo él-. Los niños no saben lo que hacen, ni siquiera saben que realmente pueden herir los sentimientos de otra persona. No tienen, digamos, radar. ¿Comprendes?

Ella sintió que luchaba por expresar las ideas que todo esto hacía surgir en ella porque, de pronto, le pareció que eso era lo fundamental y que iba más allá del incidente de las duchas como el cielo va más allá de las montañas.

-¡Pero, en la práctica, nadie se entera nunca de que sus actos hieren realmente a otras personas! La gente no mejora, sólo se hace más lista. Y cuando uno es más listo no deja de arrancar las alas a las moscas, lo que ocurre es que, en ese momento, busca mejores razones para hacerlo. Muchos dicen que sienten lástima por Sam Puckett -chicas en su mayoría y eso es para morirse de risa-, pero te apuesto a que ninguna sospecha lo que significa ser ella veinticuatro horas al día. Realmente no les importa.

-¿Te importa a ti?

-No lo sé -gritó-. Pero alguien debería tratar de compadecerla de alguna manera correcta..., de alguna manera que signifique algo.

-De acuerdo. La invitaré.

-¿Lo harás? -preguntó Carly, con sorprendida incredulidad. No había pensado que él accedería.

-Sí. Pero creo que me va a decir que no. Creo que sobreestimas mi atractivo. Eso de la popularidad son tonterías. Es una obsesión que tú tienes.

-Gracias -dijo ella y sonó extraño, como si acabara de dar las gracias a un inquisidor que la había torturado.

-Te amo -dijo él.

Ella lo miró sobresaltada. Era la primera vez que lo decía.

_De Me llamo Carly Shay, pág. 6:_

Hay mucha gente -hombres en su mayoría- a la que no sorprende - que yo pidiera a Freddie que invitara a Sam al baile de fin de curso. Pero si los sorprende que él lo hiciera, lo cual muestra que la mente masculina espera muy poco de los miembros de su mismo sexo en lo que se refiere a altruismo.

Freddie la llevó porque me amaba y porque eso era lo que yo deseaba. ¿Cómo, pregunta el escéptico desde la platea, sabía usted que él la amaba? Porque me lo dijo, señor. Y si lo hubiese conocido, esto-también habría sido suficiente para usted...

La invitó un jueves, después del almuerzo, y se dio cuenta de que se sentía tan nervioso como un chico que asiste a su primera fiesta.

Estaba sentada cuatro hileras más allá de donde él se encontraba en la hora de estudio y, cuando hubo terminado, se dirigió hacia ella atravesando la gran cantidad de cuerpos que se precipitaban hacia la salida. Junto al escritorio del profesor, Mr. Stephens, un hombre alto que empezaba a engordar, doblaba sus papeles y los guardaba en un maletín color marrón pardusco.

-¿Sam?

-¿Ah?

Levantó la vista y se echó hacia atrás con un gesto alarmado, como si esperara un golpe. El día estaba cubierto y las luces fluorescentes del techo no favorecían, particularmente su pálido rostro. Pero él vio por primera vez (porque, en. realidad, era la primera vez que la miraba) que estaba muy lejos de parecer repelente. Su cara era más bien redonda y sus ojos eran tan oscuros que parecían proyectar una sombra bajo los párpados, como dos magulladuras. Llevaba el cabello, rubio pardusco, peinado hacia atrás y prendido en un moño que no le favorecía. Los labios eran gruesos, casi exuberantes, los dientes de un tono blanco natural. Su cuerpo resultaba en gran parte difícil de determinar. Un amplio jersey ocultaba su pecho, con excepción de dos pequeñas protuberancias simbólicas. Llevaba una falda de bonitos colores, pero, de todos modos, su aspecto era horrible: le caía hasta la mitad de la pierna en el estilo del año 1958 y se abría hacia los lados en una extraña y desgarbada forma de «A». Tenía bonitas pantorrillas, fuertes y redondeadas (el intento de ocultarlas bajo unos gruesos calcetines largos resultaba estrafalario y no conseguía su objetivo).

Miraba con una expresión que era levemente temerosa y algo más. El comprendió; estaba seguro de que sabía qué era ese algo más. Carly tenia razón, y este hecho le hizo pensar, por un momento, si estaba haciendo algo amable o sólo empeorando las cosas.

-Si no te has comprometido para el baile, ¿querrías ir conmigo?

Ella parpadeó y, al hacerlo, sucedió algo extraño. Su duración pudo no haber sido más que una fracción de segundo, pero después lo recordó con toda claridad, como sucede con los sueños o la sensación de haber vivido antes un determinado momento. Sintió un mareo, como si su- mente ya no controlara su cuerpo; la desagradable sensación de descontrol que asociaba con el exceso en la bebida hasta sentir el deseo de vomitar. Luego desapareció.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?

Por lo menos no estaba enfadada. Él había esperado una breve ráfaga de furia y, en seguida, un cambio radical. Pero ella no se había enfadado; parecía incapaz de hacer frente a lo que él le había dicho. En ese momento habían quedado solos en la sala de estudio, perfectamente colocados entre el flujo de los estudiantes que se iban y el reflujo de los que llegaban.

-El baile de fin de curso -dijo él, un poco desconcertado-. Es el próximo viernes y sé que es un poco tarde para...

-No me gusta que me hagan bromas -replicó ella con suavidad y bajó la cabeza. Vaciló sólo un segundo y luego pasó junto a él. Se detuvo, giró y, de pronto, él se dio cuenta de que había dignidad en ella, una dignidad tan desprovista de afectación que él dudó de que ella se diera cuenta de que la tenia-. ¿Crees que me vas a tomar el pelo toda la vida? Sé con qué chica sales tú.

-Nunca salgo con quien no deseo hacerlo -dijo Freddie pacientemente-. Te estoy invitando porque quiero hacerlo.

Sabía que, en último término, ésa era la verdad. Carly estaba haciendo un gesto de expiación, pero sólo en forma indirecta.

Comenzaron a entrar los alumnos que asistían a la hora siguiente, y algunos los observaban con curiosidad. Dale Ullman dijo algo a un muchacho que Freddie no conocía y ambos se rieron disimuladamente.

-Ven -dijo Freddie. Salieron al vestíbulo.

Habían realizado la mitad del trayecto hacia el Ala IV -en dirección contraria al aula de él caminando juntos, aunque quizá sólo por casualidad, cuando ella dijo en una voz muy baja que casi no se le oía.

-Me encantaría ir. Me encantaría.

El era bastante perspicaz como para darse cuenta de que no se trataba de una aceptación y, una vez más, le asaltó la duda. En todo caso, ya lo había comenzado.

-Hazlo entonces. Será bueno. Para los dos. Dios encargaremos de eso.

-No -replicó ella. Viendo su expresión triste y pensativa, alguien podría haber pensado equivocadamente que era hermosa-. Será una pesadilla.

-No he comprado las entradas -dijo él como si no hubiese escuchado-. Hoy es el último día que las venden.

-Oye, Freddie. -gritó Brent Gillian-, vas equivocado; el aula está al otro lado.

Ella se detuvo.

-Vas a llegar retrasado.

-¿Irás?

-Tu clase -dijo ella, llena de inquietud-. Tu clase. Va a sonar el timbre.

-¿Irás?

-Sí -respondió ella con desanimada ira-. Sabías que yo lo haría. Bruscamente se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos.

-No -replicó él-, pero ahora lo sé. Pasaré a buscarte a las siete y media.

-De acuerdo -murmuró-. Gracias. - Pareció que se iba a desmayar.

Y entonces, con una tremenda incertidumbre, él le tocó la mano.

ite haya sido tan mal interpretado, tan analizado a la luz de impresiones tardías y tan rodeado de misterio como

_De Explosión en las Sombras, págs. 74-76;_

Es probable que ningún otro aspecto de este episodio de la historia de Sam Puckett la parte que le correspondió a Freddie Benson, el malogrado estudiante que acompañó a Sam al baile de la escuela. Morton Cratzchbarken, en una conferencia reconocidamente sensionalista que pronunció el año pasado durante el Coloquio Nacional sobre Fenómenos Psíquicos, manifestó que los dos sucesos más anonadantes del siglo han sido al asesinato de John F. Kennedy, en 1963, y la destrucción de Chamberlain, Maine, en mayo de 2011. Cratzchbarken señala que ambos hechos llegaron directamente al público a través de medios de comunicación de gran alcance y ambos habían casi gritado el hecho aterrador de que mientras algo había terminado, otra cosa se había puesto en marcha en forma irrevocable, para bien o para mal. Si se me permite hacer la comparación, entonces, Freddie desempeñó el papel de Lee Harvey Oswald: el elemento desencadenante en una catástrofe. Nos queda preguntarnos: ¿lo hizo a sabiendas?

Carly Shay, según propia confesión, debía haber asistido al baile anual acompañada por Benson. Ella afirma que insinuó a Freddie que llevara a Sam como acto reparador por su participación en el incidente de las duchas. Los que rechazaban esta historia, encabezados recientemente por George Jerome, de Harvard, afirman que se trata de una distorsión sumamente romántica o de una abierta mentira. Jerome sostiene en forma enfática y elocuente que difícilmente podemos considerar típico de un adolescente el deseo de «expiar» por algo, particularmente por una ofensa contra uno de sus iguales que ha sido condenado al ostracismo por un grupo.

«Resultaría muy edificante para todos si pudiéramos creer que la naturaleza humana en su adolescencia es capaz de salvar, con un gesto de ese tipo, el orgullo y la propia consideración del pájaro que está situado más abajo en la escala ornitológica -ha dicho Jerome en un reciente número de The Atlantic Monthly-, pero nosotros tenemos otro punto de vista. El pájaro que cae nunca se ha visto tiernamente auxiliado por sus congéneres; más bien, por el contrario, se lo despacha en forma rápida y despiadada.»

Jerome, por supuesto, tiene toda la razón en especial en lo que se refiere a los pájarosy es indudable que su elocuencia es en gran parte responsable del auge de la teoría del «bromista» que la Comisión Puckett analizó pero no llegó a formular. Según esta teoría, Benson y Christine Hargensen (ver págs. 10-18) eran los responsables de una vaga conspiración para llevar a Sam Puckett al baile y, una vez allí, completar su humillación. Algunos teóricos (escritores de novelas policíacas en su mayoría) también afirman que Carly Shay participó activamente en esta maquinación. Eso da a Mr. Benson el peor de los papeles, el del autor de bromas pesadas que lleva deliberadamente a una chica inestable a una situación de extrema tensión.

Por lo que se sabe de la personalidad de Mr. Benson, este autor no cree que eso sea probable.

Ésta es una faceta que ha permanecido en gran medida sin ser explorada por sus detractores, que lo han descrito como un atleta anodino que afirmaba su personalidad en su camarilla; la expresión «cretino en forma» resume perfectamente este punto de vista sobre Freddie Benson.

Es cierto que Freddie era un atleta dotado de una capacidad superior a la del promedio. Entre todos, se distinguía en el béisbol y pertenecía al equipo seleccionado de «Ewen» desde su segundo año. Dick O'Connell, director general de los «Boston Red Sox», ha señalado que se habría ofrecido a Benson una importante prima para que firmara un contrato, de haber vivido, por supuesto.

Pero Benson también era un estudiante que obtenía las más altas calificaciones (lo que difícilmente concuerda con la imagen del «cretino en forma») y sus padres han dicho que había decidido que el béisbol profesional tendría que esperar hasta el término de sus estudios universitarios; esperaba obtener un título en Inglés. Entre sus intereses estaba la poesía: un poema suyo, escrito seis meses antes de su muerte, fue publicado en una prestigiosa «revistita» llamada Everleaf. Aparece incluido en el Apéndice V.

Los compañeros de curso que le sobrevivieron también hablan de él en forma muy elogiosa, y esto no deja de ser significativo. Sólo hubo doce sobrevivientes de lo que la Prensa popular ha dado en llamar «la noche funesta». Los que no asistieron fueron en gran parte los estudiantes menos populares de la escuela. Si estos «proscritos» lo recuerdan como una persona amistosa y afable (algunos lo describieron como «un tío fabuloso»), ¿no parece que la tesis que sostiene el profesor Jerome pierde consistencia?

Los antecedentes escolares de Freddie -que no pueden ser fotocopiados aquí, respetando una ley estatal que lo prohibe- reunidos gracias a los recuerdos de sus compañeros de curso y de los comentarios de parientes, vecinos y profesores, forman la imagen de un joven extraordinario. Lste es un hecho que difiere por completo del cuadro que nos presenta el profesor Jerome: un perdonavidas astuto con una gran dependencia de sus compañeros de pandilla. Parece que tenía una notable tolerancia en relación con los insultos verbales y la suficiente independencia del grupo como para invitar a Sam, en primer lugar. De hecho, Freddie Benson parece haber sido un caso algo insólito: un joven con conciencia social.

No trataremos aquí de decir que fue un santo, no hay por qué hacerlo. Pero mis intensas investigaciones me han convencido en el sentido de que no era una gallina en el corral de una escuela pública, que contribuía es túpidamente a la ruina de un ser más débil... Yacía

(no le tengo miedo a ella no le tengo miedo) en su cama con un brazo cólocado sobre sus ojos. Era el sábado por la noche. Si iba a hacerse el vestido que había pensado tendría que empezar al día siguiente (no tengo miedo mamá) a más tardar. Ya tenía el género; lo había comprado en «John's», en Westover. Su pesada suntuosidad de terciopelo plegado la asustaba. El precio también la había asustado y asimismo se había sentido intimidada por las dimensiones del local, las elegantes damas que circulaban por todos lados con sus delgados vestidos primaverales y que examinaban piezas de tela. Había algo extraño en la atmósfera, y su eco se sentía por todos lados, algo que estaba a un mundo de distancia del «Woolworth's» de Chámberlain donde normalmente compraba sus telas.

Se sentía intimidada, pero no paralizada. Porque, si quisiera, podría arrojarlas a todas chillando a la calle. Maniquíes que se caían, instalaciones eléctricas que se desprendían, rollos de tela lanzados por el aire desenrollándose como serpentinas. Al igual que Sansón en el templo, podía hacer llover la destrucción sobre sus cabezas, si quería.

(no tengo miedo)

El paquete estaba escondido en un estante en el sótano. Lo iba a sacar. Esa noche.

Abrió los ojos.

_Doblégate._

El escritorio se elevó en el aire, se estremeció un momento y luego se alzó casi hasta tocar el techo. Lo bajó. Lo subió. Lo bajó. Luego la cama, incluyendo su propio peso. Arriba. Abajo. Arriba. Abajo. Como un ascensor.

Casi no experimentaba ningún cansancio. Bueno, un poco. No demasiado. La capacidad, casi perdida dos semanas atrás, estaba en plena forma. Había progresado a una velocidad que era... Bueno, casi aterradora.

Y en ese momento, aparentemente sin ser llamados -como el conocimiento de la menstruación- habían acudido una serie de recuerdos, como si se hubiese derrumbado una represa mental para que extrañas aguas pudieran salir a borbotones. Eran los recuerdos vagos y distorsionados de una pequeña, pero de todos modos muy reales. Los cuadros que bailaban en las paredes, las llaves que abrían desde el otro extremo del cuarto; su madre que le pedía (Sam, cierra las ventanas que va a llover) que hiciera algo y las ventanas que se cerraban con un golpe en toda la casa; el día que desinfló simultáneamente las cuatro ruedas del «Volkswagen» de Mrs. Macaferry; las piedras...

(¡no no no no!) pero ya no podía apartar de su memoria el recuerdo, como tampoco podía rechazar el flujo menstrual, y ese recuerdo no es difuso, no, ése no; ése se muestra con brillante crudeza, como el contorno anguloso de un rayo: la pequeña (mamá suéltame mamá no puedo respirar mi garganta oh mamá me arrepiento de haber mirado oh mi lengua sangre en mi boca) la pobre pequeña (chillando: puerca ya sé cómo eres ya sé lo que tengo que hacer contigo) la pobre pequeña tendida en el umbral del armario, con la mitad del cuerpo fuera de él, viendo estrellas negras que bailaban sobre las cosas, con un dulce y lejano zumbido, la lengua hinchada asomada entre los labios, el cuello ceñido con un anillo de piel abultada y escocida donde su madre había intentado estrangularla y que luego volvía, que volvía por ella, mamá tenía el cuchillo carnicero de papá (arrancarlo tengo que arrancar el mal la indecencia pecados de la carne sé lo que es eso los ojos arrancarte los ojos) en su mano derecha, la cara de mamá contraída, agitándose, el mentón cubierto de baba, con la Biblia de papá en la izquierda (nunca volverás a mirar esa desnudez perversa), y algo se desencadenó, no se desencadenó sino se DESENCADENÓ algo enorme, sin forma, titánico, un manantial de poder que ya no era suyo en ese momento y nunca volvería a serlo, y entonces algo se estrelló contra el techo y mamá dio un grito y la Biblia de papá cayó al suelo y eso fue bueno y luego más golpes y ruidos y entonces los muebles de la casa empezaron a volar en todas direcciones y mamá dejó caer el cuchillo y se hincó y comenzó a rezar, levantando los brazos al cielo y balanceándose sobre las rodillas, mientras las sillas se disparaban por el vestíbulo y en el piso superior se volcaban las camas y la mesa del comedor que se atascaba al intentar pasar por una ventana y luego los ojos de mamá que se agrandaban enloquecidos, desbordantes y su dedo apuntaba a la pequeña (eres tú eres tú engendro del diablo bruja endemoniada tú lo estás haciendo) y entonces cayeron las piedras y mamá se había desmayado con el crujido y el estrépito que era como las pisadas de Dios y después...

Después ella también se había desmayado. No había más recuerdos. Mamá no habló de eso. El cuchillo volvió a su lugar en el cajón. Mamá curó las azuladas magulladuras de su cuello y Sam pareció recordar que le había preguntado a su madre cómo se las había hecho y que su madre había apretado los labios sin decir nada. Poco a poco, todo se olvidó. El ojo de la memoria sólo se abría en algunos sueños. Los cuadros ya no bailaron en las paredes. Las ventanas no se cerraban solas. Sam no recordaba que las cosas pudiesen haber sido diferentes. No, hasta ese momento.

Estaba tendida en la cama, mirando el techo, sudaba.

-¡Sam! ¡La cena!

-Gracias, (no tengo miedo) mamá.

Se levantó y se puso una cinta color azul oscuro en el pelo. Luego bajó.


	7. Chapter 7

_De Explosión en las Sombras, pág. 59:_

¿Hasta qué punto se manifestaba este «fantástico talento» y qué pensó de él, según su exagerada ética cristiana, Pamela Puckett? Probablemente nunca lo sabremos. Pero uno se siente inclinado a pensar que la reacción de Mrs. Puckett debió de ser extrema...

-No has probado la tarta, Sam -dijo la madre, levantando la vista del panfleto que había estado examinando mientras bebía su taza de té «Constant Comment»-. Está hecha en casa.

-Me hace salir granos, mamá.

-Tus granos son una manera que tiene el Señor de castigarte. Vamos, cómete la tarta.

-¿Mamá?

-¿Sí?

Sam se lanzó al vacío.

-Freddie Benson me ha invitado al baile de fin de año...

El panfleto quedó olvidado. Su madre la miraba con ojos desmesurados cuya expresión decía claramente: Mis oídos me engañan. Las ventanillas de la nariz se le dilataron como las de un caballo que ha oído el, seco castañeteo de una serpiente de cascabel.

Sam trató de tragar algo que le obstruía la garganta y sólo (no tengo miedo oh sí lo tengo) lo consiguió en parte.

-... y él es muy buen chico. Me prometió que pasaría a saludarte antes de irnos y...

-No.

-... traerme de vuelta a las once. Yo he...

-¡No, no, y no!

-... aceptado. Mamá, por favor, comprende que tengo que empezar a... a tratar de habérmelas con el mundo. Yo no soy como tú. Yo soy rara. Quiero decir que los chicos piensan así. No quiero serlo. Quiero tratar de ser persona antes de que sea demasiado tarde para...

Pam arrojó el té en la cara de Sam.

Sólo estaba tibio, pero no podría haber interrumpido las palabras de Sam con mayor rapidez si hubiese estado caliente. Se quedó petrificada mientras el liquido ambarino chorreaba por sus mejillas y el mentón, y caía sobre su blusa blanca formando manchas que se agrandaban. Era pegajoso y tenía olor a canela.

Mrs. Puckett temblaba. En su rostro paralizado sólo se movían las ventanillas dé la nariz.

Bruscamente echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó hacia el cielo:

-¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Dios!

Parecía morder ferozmente las sílabas. Sam permanecía inmóvil.

Pamela se levantó y se acercó, rodeando la mesa. Sus dedos se estremecían y se encorvaban formando garras. Su rostro mostraba una expresión de locura en la que la compasión se mezclaba con el odio.

-Al armario -dijo-. Vete al armario y reza.

-No, mamá.

-Chicos. Sí, eso es lo que viene después. Después de la sangre. vienen los chicos. Olfateando como perros, mostrando los dientes y babeando, tratando de descubrir de dónde viene el olor. ¡Ese... olor!

Alzó todo el brazo para dar la bofetada y el sonido de la palma de su mano contra el rostro de Sam (oh Dios tengo un miedo horrible) vibró como el chasquido de una correa. Sam permaneció sentada, aunque la parte superior de su cuerpo se tambaleó. La mancha sobre su mejilla fue primero blanca y luego rojo sangre.

-La marca -dijo Mrs. Puckett. Sus ojos eran enormes, pero sin expresión. Respiraba con movimientos rápidos y desesperados. Parecía hablar consigo misma mientras la garra bajaba hacia el hombro de Sam y la empujaba fueía de la silla-. La he visto, claro que la he visto. Oh, sí. Pero. Yo. Nunca. Lo hice. Sólo él. !Él!. Me obligó... -Se detuvo. Sus ojos se dirigían hacia el techo con una mirada vaga. Sam estaba aterrada. Su madre parecía en medio de la agonía de una gran revelación que podría destruirla.

-Mamá...

-En los coches. Oh, sé dónde te abrazan. Las afueras de la ciudad. Los albergues-de carretera. El whisky. Olfatean... ¡oh, lo huelen en ti! -exclamó y su voz se convirtió en un grito.

Los músculos se le hinchaban en el cuello y su cabeza giraba hacia arriba en una búsqueda.

-Mamá, es mejor que te calmes.

Eso pareció devolverla bruscamente a alguna difusa realidad. Sus labios temblaron con una especie de sorpresa rudimentaria y se detuvo, como si tratara de orientarse en un mundo desconocido.

-Al armario -murmuró-. Vete al armario y reza.

-No.

Su madre levantó la mano para golpearla.

-¡No!

La mano se detuvo en el aire. Mrs. Puckett levantó la vista para mirarla, como para comprobar si todavía la tenía.

El plato de la tarta se separó súbitamente de la bandeja, voló por la habitación y se fue a estrellar junto a la puerta del living.

-Voy a ir al baile, mamá.

La taza vacía se alzó, pasó junto a Mrs. Puckett y se hizo pedazos contra la cocina. Ella dio un chillido y cayó de rodillas con las manos sobre la cabeza.

-Hija del diablo -gimió-. Hija del diablo, engendró de Satán...

-Mamá levántate,

-Lascivia y libertinaje, los deseos de la carne...

-¡Levántate!

La voz desfalleció, pero ella se levantó manteniendo las manos sobre la cabeza, como- `un prisionero de guerra. Sus labios se movían. A Sam le pareció que estaba rezando el Padrenuestro.

-No quiero luchar contra ti, mamá -dijo, y pareció como si su voz estuviese a punto de disolverse. Se esforzó por recuperar el control-. Sólo deseo que me dejen vivir mi propia vida. Yo..., a mí no me gusta la tuya.

Se detuvo y no pudo dominar su sensación de horror; había lanzado la blasfemia capital, mil veces peor que la palabra con «p».

-Bruja -murmuró su madre-. El libro del Señor dice: «No permitirás que una bruja viva.» Tu padre continuó la obra del Señor...

-No quiero hablar de eso -la interrumpió Sam. Siempre se inquietaba cuando su madre se refería a él-. Sólo pretendo que entiendas que las cosas van a cambiar, mamá. -Sus ojos brillaron-. Será mejor que Ellos lo entiendan también.

Pero Mrs. Puckett volvía a hablar en un susurro, como consigo misma.

Insatisfecha, con una sensación de anticlímax en la garganta y una sorda cólera en el estómago, Sam bajó al sótano a buscar la tela de su vestido.

Se estaba mejor que en el armario. Eso era cierto. Cualquier cosa era mejor que el armario con su luz azul y el sofocante olor a transpiración y su propio pecado. Cualquier cosa. Todo. Permaneció de pie con el paquete apretado contra el pecho y cerró los ojos, excluyendo así el débil resplandor de la desnuda bombilla del sótano cubierta con telarañas. Benson no sentía nada por ella; lo sabía. Esa era alguna extraña expiación y podía comprenderla, podía responder a ella. Desde que tenía uso de razón había convivido con la idea de la penitencia.

Él había dicho que sería bueno, que se encargaría de ello. Bien, ella se encargaría de ello. Y que se cuiden de no hacer nada. Será mejor que no lo hagan. No sabía si su capacidad provenía del dios de la luz o del de las tinieblas y en ese momento, al descubrir finalmente que no le importaba, se sintió invadida por un alivio casi indescriptible, como si un peso enorme, arrastrado durante mucho tiempo, hubiese resbalado de sus hombros.

Arriba, Mrs. Puckett seguía susurrando. No rezaba el Padrenuestro; era el Exorcismo del Deuteronomio.

_De Me llamo Carly_ Shay,_ pág. 23:_

Y, por último, incluso hicieron la película.

La vi en el mes de abril. Cuando salí, sentí verdadero asco. Cada vez que sucede algo importante en los Estados Unidos tenemos que colorearlo y ponerlo en un marco. De ese modo, uno ya puede olvidarlo. Y olvidarse de Sam Puckett puede ser un error gravísimo; nadie parece darse cuenta...

Lunes por la mañana; el director Grayle y Mr. Péter Morton el subdirector, estaban bebiendo café en la oficina del primero.

-¿No se ha sabido nada de Hargensen todavía? -preguntó Morty. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa al estilo John Wayne, que parecía un poco asustada hacia los bordes.

-Nada. No ha dicho ni pío. Y Christine Hargensen ha dejado de presumir con eso de que su padre nos iba a poner de patitas en la calle -contestó Grayle con la cara larga, y sopló su café.

-No parece que estuvieras muy satisfecho.

-No; no lo estoy. ¿Sabías que Sam Puckett va a asistir al baile?

Morty parpadeó.

-¿Con quién? ¿Con la Urraca?

La Urraca era Freddy Holt, otro de los desplazados de la escuela. Empapado hasta los huesos, quizá llegara a pesar 45 kg, de los cuales el observador desprevenido adjudicaría la mitad a su nariz.

-No -respondió Grayle-. Con Freddie Benson.

Morty se atragantó con el café y sufrió un ataque de tos.

-Yo tuve la misma impresión -comentó Grayle.

-¿Y qué pasa con su novia, la chica Carly?

-Creo que ella lo metió en esto -dijo Grayle-. Ciertamente que parecía sentirse muy culpable por lo de Sam cuando hablé con ella. Ahora está trabajando con el comité de decoración, parece realizada, como si no asistir al baile de fin de curso de su último año de escuela no fuera nada.

-Oh -dijo Morty prudentemente.

-En cuanto a Hargensen... Creo que debe de haber hablado con algunas personas y descubierto que, en realidad, podíamos demandarlo en nombre de Sam Puckett si queríamos. Creo que decidió cortar por lo sano. La hija es lo que me preocupa.

-¿Crees que va a ocurrir algo el viernes por la noche?

-No lo sé. Lo que sé es que Chris tiene un montón de amigos que van a estar allí. Además, ella sale con Billy Nolan y ese chico ya es un lío; tiene amigos como para llenar un zoológico. De los que se especializan en asustar a señoras embarazadas. Por lo que he oído, Chris Hargensen lo tiene cogido por las narices.

-¿Temes algo en concreto?

Grayle hizo un gesto de inquietud.

-¿Concreto? No. Pero conozco demasiado este juego como para no darme cuenta de que la cosa se presenta mal. ¿Te acuerdas del partido con el equipo de Stadler en 2009? Morty asintió. Se necesitaban más de tres años para borrar el recuerdo del partido Ewen vs. Stadler. Bruce Trevor había sido un alumno regular, pero era un jugador de baloncesto realmente fantástico. Gaines, el entrenador, no le tenía simpatía, pero gracias a Trevor, «Ewen iba a ser seleccionado para el torneo del área por primera vez en diez años. Fue expulsado del equipo una semana antes del último partido que debía ganar «Ewen» para clasificarse. Una inspección rutinaria de los armarios había permitido descubrir un kilo de marihuana detrás de sus libros de educación cívica. «Ewen» perdió el partido y su participación en el torneo- por 104-48. Pero nadie se acordaba de todo eso; lo que todo el mundo recordaba era el motín que había interrumpido el juego en el cuarto tiempo. El tumulto, dirigido por Bruce Trevor, quien con toda razón afirmaba que le habían hecho una mala jugada, terminó, en definitiva, con cuatro personas en el hospital. Una de ellas fue el entrenador del equipo de Stadler, quien había sido golpeado en la cabeza con un botiquín. -Tengo esa sensación -dijo Grayle-. Un presentimiento. Alguien se va a presentar con un montón de manzanas podridas o algo parecido.

-A lo mejor tienes poderes extrasensoriales -dijo Morty.

_De Explosión en las Sombras, págs. 92-93:_

Actualmente, casi todo el mundo está de acuerdo con que el fenómeno de la telecinesia tiene caracteres genéticos recesivos. Pero es lo opuesto de una enfermedad como la hemofilia, que se hace manifiesta sólo en los varones. En esta enfermedad, llamada en un tiempo «el mal de los reyes, el gen tiene carácter recesivo en la mujer, y ella no sufre ningún daño. Los descendientes varones, en cambio, son «hemorrágicos». Esta enfermedad se propaga sólo si un hombre que la padece se casa con una mujer que sea portadora del gen recesivo. Si el vástago de esa unión es varón, será un niño hemofilico; si es mujer, será portadora del gen. Debemos insistir en que el gen de la hemofilia puede existir en forma recesiva en un hombre como parte de su constitución genética. Pero, si se casa con una mujer que porte el mismo gen proscrito, se puede producir un caso de hemofilia si el vástago es hombre.

En las familias reales, donde los matrimonios entre parientes eran comunes, existían muchas posibilidades de que el gen se propagara una vez que entraba en el árbol genealógico; de ahí el nombre «Mal de los reyes». La hemofilia se dio también, en proporción significativa, en los Apalaches, durante la primera parte del siglo, y se la advierte con frecuencia en aquellas culturas en las que el incesto y el matrimonio entre primos son corrientes.

En la telecinesia, el varón aparece como portador; el gen también puede encontrarse en forma recesiva en la mujer, pero el dominante se da sólo en las mujeres. Parece que Ralph Puckett era portador del gen. Pamela Brigham, por pura coincidencia, llevaba también el signo genético proscrito, pero podemos tener la seguridad de que era recesivo, puesto que no se ha encontrado ningún dato que indique que tenía poderes telecinéticos parecidos a los de su hija. Actualmente se están haciendo investigaciones sobre la vida de la abuela de Pamela Brigham, Sadie Cochran.

Porque si la pauta de genes dominantes y recesivos rige para la telecinesia en la misma forma que para la hemofilia, Mrs. Cochran debe de haber tenido el gen telecinético dominante.

Si el descendiente del matrimonio Puckett hubiese sido hombre, habríamos tenido otro portador. Existen grandes posibilidades de que la mutación hubiese desaparecido con él, puesto que ni Ralph Puckett ni Pamela Brigham tenían primos de una edad apropiada como para que se casara con el teórico hijo varón del matrimonio. Y las posibilidades de casarse al azar con una mujer que tuviese el gen son mínimas. Ninguno de los equipos que estudian este problema han podido aislar el gen.

No cabe duda de que, a la luz del holocausto de Maine, aislar el gen debe convertirse en la primera prioridad de la investigación médica. La hemofilia o gen H, produce un descendiente varón que padece una insuficiencia de plaquetas en la sangre. La telecinesia o gen TC, produce verdaderos tifones femeninos capaces de destruir casi a voluntad...

Miércoles por la tarde.

Carly y catorce alumnos más -el comité de decoración, nada menos- estaban trabajando en el enorme mural que sería colgado detrás de las dos plataformas idénticas instaladas para las orquestas. El tema era Primavera en Venecia. (Carly se preguntaba quién elegiría esos temas tan falsos y rebuscados. Hacía cuatro años que era alumna de «Ewen», había asistido a dos bailes y todavía no lo sabia. Y por último, ¿para qué necesitaban un maldito tema? ¿Por qué simplemente no hacer un baile sin tanta etiqueta y acabar de una vez?) George Chizmar, el alumno de más talento artístico de Ewen, había realizado un pequeño bosquejo con tiza, que mostraba unas góndolas en un canal al atardecer y un gondolero con un enorme sombrero de paja apoyado sobre la caña del timón, mientras un magnífico resplandor en tonos rojos, anaranjados y rosa brillaba en el cielo y en el agua. Era muy hermoso, sin duda. Había repetido el contorno del dibujo sobre un gran lienzo d numerado las distintas secciones correspondientes a los diversos matices de color. Y, en ese momento, el comité estaba pacientemente dedicado a colorearlo, como niños a gatas sobre una página enorme de un gigantesco libro para pintar. «Con todo -pensó Carly mientras se miraba las manos y los brazos cubiertos de tiza color rosa, iba a ser el más hermoso de los bailes que se habían realizado.»

Helen Shyres, que trabajaba a su lado, se sentó en cuclillas, se estiró y cuando su espalda produjo un leve crujido, lanzó un gemido. Se apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente con el dorso de la mano y se dejó una mancha rosa.

-No sé cómo diablos me convenciste para que me metiera en esto.

-Quieres que todo sea muy bonito, ¿verdad? -dijo Carly imitando a Miss Geer, la solterona que dirigía el comité de decoración (también conocida como la señorita Bigotes).

-Sí, pero ¿por qué no el comité de bebidas o el de festejos? Se usa más la mente y una no tiene que romperse las espaldas; la mente es mi especialidad. Además, tú ni siquiera vas a... -comenzó, pero se tragó las últimas palabras.

-¿Asistir? -completó Carly, y encogiéndose de hombros, volvió a coger la tiza. Sentía un monstruoso calambre en la mano-. No, pero, de todos modos, quiero que salga bien. -Añadió tímidamente-: Freddie va a asistir.

Siguieron trabajando en silencio durante un rato y luego Helen se detuvo nuevamente. No había nadie cerca de ellas; la próxima era Holly Marshall, que coloreaba la quilla de la góndola en el otro extremo del mural.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa, Carly? preguntó finalmente Helen-. Santo Dios, todo el mundo habla de eso.

-Por supuesto -respondió Carly. Dejó de pintar y dobló la mano-. Quizá debería contárselo a alguien para que la historia quede clara. Yo le pedí a Freddie que llevara a Sam. Espero que eso la haga salir un poco de sí misma..., que eche abajo algunas de las barreras. Creo que se lo debo. '

-Después de eso, ¿dónde quedamos todas las demás? -preguntó Helen sin rencor.

Carly se encogió de hombros.

-Cada una tiene que decir qué actitud va a tomar respecto a lo que hicimos, Helen. Yo no puedo tirar piedras. Pero no quiero que la gente crea que me estoy, eh...

-¿Haciendo el mártir?

-Algo así.

-¿Y Freddie aceptó? -preguntó Helen. Ésa era la parte que más le fascinaba.

-Sí -respondió Carly sin dar más detalles. Después de una pausa, agregó-: Supongo que los otros chicos piensan que soy presumida.

Helen reflexionó un momento.

-Bueno..., todos hablan de eso. Pero la mayoría todavía piensa que no hay nada malo contigo. Como tú misma me decías, tomas tus propias decisiones. Sin embargo, existe una pequeña facción disidente. -Sonrió con tristeza.

-¿El grupo de Christine Hargensen?

-Y el de Billy Molan.

-No me tiene mucha simpatía -dijo Carly, y la afirmación era, al mismo tiempo, una pregunta.

-Carly, te odia a muerte.

Carly asintió, sorprendida al descubrir que la idea la angustiaba y la provocaba al mismo tiempo.

-Oí decir que su padre iba a poner un pleito a la escuela, y luego había cambiado de parecer -dijo.

Helen se encogió de hombros.

-No se ha hecho de muchos amigos con todo eso -comentó-. No sé qué nos pasó, no sé qué le pasó a cada una de nosotras. Ya no sé ni lo que quiero.

Siguieron trabajando en silencio. En el otro extremo de la sala, Don Barret instalaba una escalera y se preparaba para adornar con papel crepé las vigas de acero que cruzaban el techo.

-¡Mira! -exclamó Helen-. Ahí va Chris.

Carly levantó la vista justo a tiempo para verla entrar en. el cuchitril que servía de oficina, junto a la entrada del gimnasio. Llevaba unos ceñidos pantalones de terciopelo color vino y una blusa blanca que parecía de seda -sin sujetador, a juzgar por la manera en que las cosas se movían en la parte delantera-, el sueño de un viejo verde, pensó agriamente Carly, y luego se preguntó qué podría estar haciendo Chris en el lugar en que el comité del baile había instalado su tienda. Por supuesto que Tina Blake estaba en el comité y ambas eran uña y carne. Basta ya, se reprendió a sí misma. ¿Acaso quieres verla vestida de penitente y con cenizas en la cabeza? Reconoció que sí. Una parte de ella quería exactamente eso.

-¿Helen?

-¿Hummm?

-¿Estás planeando algo?

En el rostro de Helen apareció una máscara de reserva.

-No lo sé -dijo, y su voz sonó ligera, con una inocencia exagerada.

-Ah -dijo Carly con tono neutro. (sabes, sabes algo: reconócelo, maldita sea, y ten el valor de actuar por ti misma).

Siguieron pintando y ninguna volvió a hablar. Sabia que las cosas no andaban tan bien como Helen afirmaba. No podía ser; a los ojos de sus compañeros ya nunca volvería a ser la misma chica que admiraban. Había hecho algo irrefrenable y peligroso: había roto la apariencia y mostrado la cara.

El último sol de la tarde, tibio como aceite y dulce como la infancia, penetró oblicuo por las altas y brillantes ventanas del gimnasio.

_De Me llamo Carly Shay, pág. 40._

_Puedo comprender algunos de los elementos que deben de haber preparado la situación que se produjo en el baile. Aunque resulte horrible, comprendo que una persona como Billy Nolan, por ejemplo, haya podido entrar en el juego. Chris Hargensen lo tenía cogido de las narices -por lo menos la mayor parte del tiempo-. Y Billy arrastraba a sus amigos con la misma facilidad. Kenny Garson, que abandonó la escuela a los dieciocho años, tenía un nivel de lectura de tercer año de primaria, comprobado. En sentido clínico, Steve Deighan era un poco menos que un retrasado mental. Algunos de los otros estaban fichados por la Policía; uno de ellos, Jackie Talbot, fue detenido por primera vez a los nueve años por robar tapacubos de los coches: Si uno tiene la mentalidad de un asistente social, puede incluso considerar a esta gente como víctimas lamentables._

_Pero, . ¿qué podemos decir de la actitud de Chris Hargensen?_

_Me parece que, en todo momento, su primer y único objetivo fue la destrucción completa y total de Samantha_ Puckett...

-No debo hacerlo -dijo Tina Blake sintiéndose incómoda. Era una chica pequeña, bonita, con una cascada de pelo rojizo. Un lápiz que llevaba metido entre el cabello le daba un aire de importancia-. Si Norma vuelve y se entera, se lo contará a las demás.

-Está en el aseo -dijo Chris-. Vamos.

Un poco sobresaltada, Tina no pudo controlar una risita. De todos modos, opuso una resistencia simbólica.

-En todo caso, ¿por qué quieres verlo? Tú no puedes asistir.

-Eso no te importa -replicó. Como siempre, parecía desbordante de mal humor.

-Ahí lo tienes -dijo Tina, y deslizó. por el escritorio una hoja envuelta en plásticos-. Voy a salir a beber una «Coca-Cola». Si la intrusa de Norma Watson vuelve y te sorprende, yo no te he visto.

-De acuerdo -murmuró Chris, ya absorta en el plano del gimnasio que contenía la distribución para la fiesta. No oyó cuando se cerró la puerta.

George Chizmar también había dibujado el plano, de modo que era perfecto. La pista de baile estaba claramente indicada. Dos plataformas. El estrado donde se coronaría al rey y a la reina,

(me gustaría coronar a esa maldita zorra de Sam también)

hacia el final de lá fiesta. Alineadas a los tres costados de la pista se encontraban las mesas de los asistentes. Mesas para jugar a las cartas en realidad, pero cubiertas de papel crepé y cintas; en cada una había recuerdos de la fiesta, programas de baile y votos para la elección de rey y reina.

Deslizó una aguzada uña barnizada por las mesas de la derecha, luego por las de la izquierda.

Allí estaban: Freddie B. y Sam P. De modo que estaban decididos a hacerlo. Apenas podía creerlo. La indignación la hizo estremecerse. ¿Creyeron, realmente, que iban a salirse con la suya?

Sus labios se pusieron tensos con un gesto duro.

Miró por encima del hombro. Norma Watson todavía no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Chris volvió a poner el plano en su lugar y examinó rápidamente el resto de los papeles que había sido la cubierta, llena de hoyos e iniciales, del escritorio. Facturas (la mayor parte por el papel crepé y los clavos), una lista de los padres que habían prestado las mesas, vales por gastos pequeños, una cuenta de «Star Printers», que había impreso los billetes para el baile, una muestra del voto que se emplearía en la elección de rey y reina.

¡Una papeleta! La cogió bruscamente.

Nadie debía ver la papeleta antes del viernes, cuando todos los alumnos escucharan los nombres de los candidatos anunciados por los altavoces. El rey y la reina serían elegidos por los que asistieran al baile, pero las papeletas en blanco para elegir candidatos habían circulado por la escuela con casi un mes de antelación. Se suponía que los resultados éran secretos de Estado. Existía entre los estudiantes un creciente movimiento que pretendía eliminar toda esa historia del rey y la reina -algunas de las chicas afirmaban que era degradante para la mujer, los chicos pensaban simplemente que era una idiotez y que, además, resultaba incómodo-. Había muchas posibilidades de que ése fuera el último año en que el baile seria de etiqueta y con todas sus características tradicionales.

Pero, para Chris, ése era el único año que le importaba. Miró fijamente la papeleta con ávida intensidad.

George y Frieda. - De ninguna manera. Frieda Jackson era judía.

Peter y Myra. - Tampoco. Myra pertenecía al grupo de mujeres ideal para suplantar a la raza caballar. No serviría ni aunque la elikieran. Además, era tan atractiva como el trasero de una yegua.

Frank y Jessica. -Muy posible. Frank había logrado participar en el equipo de fútbol «All New England» ese año, pero Jessica era otro de esos pedos de canario con más granos que seso.

Don y Helen. - Ni pensarlo. A Helen Shyres no la elegirían ni para sacar a pasear los perros.

Y la última pareja: Freddie y Carly. Sólo que, por supuesto, habían rayado el nombre de Carly y habían escrito el de Sam. ¡Esa era una pareja con la que se podía hacer algo! Una risa extraña la invadió y se puso la mano en la boca para que no se manifestara.

Tina entró a toda prisa.

-¿Demonios, Chris, todavía estás aquí? ¡Que ya viene¡

-No te acalores, chica -dijo Chris y volvió a poner los papeles sobre el escritorio. Todavía sonreía cuando salió y se detuvo a hacer un burlón saludo a Carly Shay, que movía su esquelético culo sobre ese estúpido mural.

En el vestíbulo exterior, revolvió en su bolso en busca de una moneda, la puso en el teléfono y llamó a Billy Nolan.

_De Explosión en las Sombras, págs. 100-101:_

_Uno se preguntaba hasta qué punto se planificó la ruina de Sam Puckett: ¿hubo un plan cuidadosamente preparado, ensayado y revisado muchas veces, o fue sólo algo que ocurrió de un modo más bien improvisado?_  
_... Me inclino por la segunda idea. Sospecho que Chris Hargensen era el cerebro del asunto, pero, al mismo tiempo, creo que tenia una idea muy nebulosa sobre cómo se podía cargar a una chica como Sam. Sospecho que fue ella quien sugirió a William Nolan y sus amigos que hicieran el viaje a la granja de Irwin Henty en North Chamberlain. La imagen del resultado de ese viaje debió de ser muy atractiva para una persona con un distorsionado sentido de la justicia poética, estoy seguro..._

El coche subió chirriando por el Stack. End Road, en North Chamberlain, a una velocidad de 100 km por hora que resultaba sumamente peligrosa en ese resbaladizo camino sin pavimentar. De vez en cuando, una rama que colgaba muy baja, cubierta de hojas primaverales, rozaba el techo del Biscayne» que estaba oxidado, tenía los parachoques abollados, levantado en la parte trasera y equipado con .extraños amortiguadores. Uno de los faros no funcionaba y el otro parpadeaba en la oscuridad de la medianoche cada vez que el coche se encontraba con un bache muy hondo.  
Billy Nolan iba al volante, recubierto con un forro de pelusa color rosa. Jackie Talbot, Henry Blacke, Steve Deighan y los hermanos. Garson, Kenny y Lou, también se apretujaban dentro. Tres cigarrillos de marihuana circulaban atravesando la oscuridad interior, como los lentos e incandescentes ojos de un cancerbero.  
-¿Estás seguro de que Henty no está en la granja? -preguntó Henry-. No tengo ningún deseo de volver a la cárcel. Te hacen comer mierda.  
Kenny Garson que estaba idiotizado hasta la quinta potencia, lo encontró indescriptiblemente divertido y lanzó una ráfaga de agudas risitas sofocadas.  
-No está -dijo Billy. Incluso esas pocas palabras parecieron escapársele de mala gana, contra su, voluntad-. Funeral.  
Chris había descubierto eso por casualidad. El viejo Henty trabajaba una de las pocas granjas florecientes en la comarca. A diferencia del granjero gruñón que tiene un corazón de oro, que es la materia prima de gran parte de la literatura pastoril, el viejo Henty era tan despreciable como un mojón de gato. No cargaba la carabina con sal gema en la época de las manzanas, sino con perdigones. También había hecho procesar a varios tipos por rateros. Uno de ellos había sido amigo de estos muchachos, un tío sin suerte que se llamaba Freddy Overlock. Freddy había sido sorprendido con las manos en la masa en el gallinero del viejo Henty y había recibido una doble dosis de perdigones del nº 6 allí donde la espalda pierde su nombre. Fred había pasado cuatro horas de bruces en una sala de urgencia maldiciendo como loco, mientras un jovial interno le arrancaba pequeños perdigones del trasero y los dejaba caer en un recipiente de acero. Para completar su desgracia se le impuso una multa de doscientos dólares por robo e intrusión ilegal. La pandilla de los mugrientos de Chamberlain no sentía ninguna simpatía por Irwin Henty.  
-¿Y dónde está Red? -preguntó Steve.

-Está tratando de meterse en la cama con alguna de las nuevas camareras de «The Cavalier»  
-dijo Billy. Hizo un rápido viraje y, con un estremecimiento de las ruedas de un lado, el «Biscayne» tomó veloz el camino que llevaba a la granja de Henty. Red Trelawney, el ayudante del viejo Henty, era un bebedor empedernido y manejaba los perdigones tan bien como su patrón-. No volverá antes de que cierren.

-Maldito riesgo el que corremos sólo por una broma -refunfuñó Jackie Talbot.

La expresión de Billy se endureció.

-Te puedes ir, si quieres.

-No, no -replicó Jackie apresuradamente. Billy había hecho aparecer una onza de marihuana para repartir entre los cinco; además, estaban a 14 kilómetros del pueblo-. Es una broma muy buena, Billy.

Kenny abrió la guantera, sacó un pequeño y adornado utensilio para sujetar colillas (de Chris) y colocó allí la de un cigarrillo de marihuana. Esta operación le pareció sumamente divertida y soltó una vez más su aguda risita.  
Empezaba a pasar velozmente frente a cercos de alambres de púas, campos recién labrados y letreros que decían «Prohibido el paso» a ambos lados del camino. En el tibio aire de mayo, el olor de la tierra fresca se sentía intenso, grávido, dulce.

Al llegar a la cima de una colina, Billy apagó teas luces, puso la palanca de cambio en punto muerto y cerró el contacto. Rodaron, como un silencioso bulto de metal, hacia la entrada de la granja. Billy hizo un viraje sin ninguna dificultad, pero perdieron gran parte de la velocidad al pasar por una pequeña elevación frente a la casa oscura y vacía. Ya podían ver el enorme establo y, más allá, la luz de la luna, que brillaba soñadora en la charca para las vacas y el huerto de manzanos.

En la pocilga, dos puercos introducían sus aplastados hocicos entre los barrotes. En el establo, una vaca mugió suavemente, quizás en medio del sueño.

Billy detuvo el coche con el freno de mano -lo cual no era realmente necesario, puesto que el contacto estaba cerrado, pero le daba una adecuada apariencia de dominio- y se bajó.

Lou Gaxson se estiró por encima del hombro de Kenny y sacó algo de la guantera. Billy y Henry se dirigieron al portaequipajes y lo abrieron.

-Ese tío desgraciado se va a cagar en los pantalones cuando vuelva -dijo Steve con silencioso  
regocijo.

-Por Freddy -dijo Henry mientras sacaba un martillo de lanzamiento.

Billy no dijo nada, pero por supuesto que no lo hacia por Freddy, que era un imbécil. Era por Chris Hargensen, tal como todo lo demás, y había sido desde el día en que ella había bajado majestuosamente del Olimpo de sus cursos preuniversitarios para acercarse a él y convertirse en una mujer vulnerable. Por ella habría sido capaz de asesinar.  
Henry probaba el martillo de 5 kilos balanceándolo en una mano. La pesada masa redonda del extremo producía un sonido sibilante que tenía un eco siniestro en el aire de la noche. Los otros se reunieron alrededor de Billy, mientras éste levantaba la tapa de la nevera portátil y sacaba los dos baldes de acero galvanizado. Los dedos se entumecían al tocarlos y en algunas partes estaban cubiertos por una delgada capa de escarcha.

-Listos -dijo.

Los seis se acercaron rápidamente a la pocilga. Su respiración se hacía más corta con la excitación. Las puercas eran mansas y dóciles como gatitos y el puerco dormía tumbado en un extremo. Henry alzó una vez más el martillo, pero esta vea sin convicción. Se lo entregó a Billy..

-No puedo -dijo con repugnancia-. Hazlo tú.

Billy lo cogió y lanzó una mirada inquisidora a Lou, que tenía el ancho cuchillo carnicero que había sacado de la guantera.

-Tú tranquilo -dijo Lou y tocó el filo del cuchillo con la yema del pulgar.

-En el cogote -le recordó Billy.

-Lo sé.

Kenny canturreaba y sonreía mientras daba a los animales los restos de una arrugada bolsa de patatas fritas. .

-Tío se preocupen, cerditos, no se preocupen de nada. Bill les va a partir la cabeza y ya no tendrán que preocuparse por la bomba atómica.

Les rascó la erizada barbilla y los animales gruñeron y siguieron mascando contentos.

Aquí voy -advirtió Billy, y el martillo cayó veloz.

El sonido le recordó la vez en que él y Henry habían lanzado una calabaza desde el paso superior de Claridge Road, que cruza la carretera 495 al oeste de la ciudad. Una de las puercas cayó muerta con la lengua fuera, los ojos todavía abiertos y restos de patatas fritas en el hocico.

Kenny soltó una risita.

Ni siquiera alcanzó a eructar.

-Vamos, date prisa Lou -dijo Billy.

El hermano de Kenny se deslizó entre las tablas, levantó la cabeza de la puerca hacia la Luna -los vidriosos ojos le miraron con negra atención- y le hizo un tajo. El flujo de sangre fue inmediato y sorprendente; salpicó a varios de los muchachos y éstos saltaron hacia atrás dando gritos de repugnancia.

Billy se inclinó, introdujo uno de los baldes y lo colocó bajo el chorro: Una vez lleno, lo dejó a un lado. El segundo se había llenado hasta la mitad cuando el flujo disminuyó, goteó un momento y se extinguió.  
-El otro -dijo.

-¡Hombre! -gimió.

-El otro -repitió Billy.

-Eeeeh, marrana -llamó Kenny, sonriendo mientras hacía sonar la bolsa de patatas vacía.

Después de un momento, la puerca volvió a la verja. El martillo relampagueó. Se llenó el segundo balde y el resto de la sangre se derramó por el suelo. Un olor cuproso, fétido, flotó en el aire, Billy descubrió que se había ensuciado hasta los codos con sangre de puerco.  
Mientras llevaba los baldes hacia el portaequipajes, su mente hizo una vaga relación simbólica. Sangre de puerco. Eso estaba bien. Chris tenía razón. Era una buena idea. Todo adquiría cierta solidez.

-Sangre de puerco para los puercos.

Acomodó los baldes en el hielo picado y cerró la tapa de la nevera portátil.

-Vamos -dijo.  
Billy se colocó al volante y soltó el freno de mano. Los cinco muchachos se reunieron detrás del coche, se apoyaron con el hombro y el vehícu lo giró en un estrecho y silencioso círculo; lo llevaron más allá del establo hacia la cima de la colina, frente a la casa de Henty.  
Cuando, el coche comenzó a rodar solo, corrieron hacia las puertas y se subieron jadeantes.

El vehículo cogió bastante velocidad como para deslizarse un poco en el momento en que Billy lo sacaba de la entrada de la granja hacia el camino. En la base de la colina, puso tercera y soltó el embrague. El motor dio un tirón, hizo un ruido y empezó a funcionar.

(Sangre de puerco para los puercos.) Sí, eso estaba bien. Eso estaba muy bien. Sonrió y Lou Garson tuvo un sobresalto de sorpresa y temor. Ido recordaba haber visto nunca sonreír a Billy Nolan. Tampoco recordaba que hubiese habido rumores al respecto.

-¿De quién era el funeral al que fue el viejo? -preguntó Steve.

-De su madre -respondió Billy.

-¿Su madre? -preguntó sorprendido Jackie Talbot . Vaya, debía ser más vieja que Matusalén.

El agudo cacareo de Kenny quedó flotando en la perfumada oscuridad que temblaba al borde del verano.

**Me gustaría que dejaran review. No sé si les este gustando o no, en mi opinión, a mí me encanta. Pero, por favor, dejen review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Se puso el vestido por primera vez la mañana del 27 de mayo, en su habitación. Había comprado un sujetador especialmente para usarlo con él; levantaba sus pechos en la forma adecuada (aunque no lo necesitaban realmente), pero dejaba descubiertas las mitades superiores.

Llevarlo le producía una sensación extraña, irreal, que era mitad vergüenza, mitad desafiante excitación.

Era un vestido de falda amplia, pero ajustado en la cintura. Sentía contra su piel la tela pesada y desconocida; se había acostumbrado a llevar sólo algodón y lana.

La caída del vestido parecía adecuada -o lo sería con los zapatos nuevos-. Se los puso, se ajustó el escote y se dirigió a la ventana. Sólo podía ver un irritante reflejo casi fantasmal, pero parecía que estaba bien. Quizá más tarde pudiera... La puerta se abrió bruscamente detrás de ella, pero sólo escuchó el golpe seco y apagado de la cerradura.-Se dio vuelta para enfrentarse a su madre.

Estaba vestida para ir a trabajar; llevaba su jersey blanco, y en una mano sostenía su bolso negro y en la otra la Biblia de su marido.

Se miraron.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Sam sintió que su espalda se erguía hasta quedar muy derecha en medio del temprano sol de primavera que penetraba por la ventana.

-Rojo -murmuró Mrs. Puckett-. Debí haberme imaginado que seria rojo.

Sam no dijo nada.

-Alcanzo a verte los bultoscochinos. Todo el mundo los verá. Mirarán tu cuerpo. La Biblia dice...

-Son mis senos, mamá. Toda mujer los tiene.

-Quítate el vestido.

-No.

-Quítatelo, Sam. Bajaremos juntas y lo quemaremos en el incinerador y luego rezaremos pidiendo perdón. Haremos penitencia. -Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con ese extraño e inconexo celo que se apoderaba de ella ante sucesos que consideraba como pruebas de fe-. Yo no iré a trabajar y tú no irás a la escuela. Nos quedaremos en casa y rezaremos. Pediremos un signo. Nos arrodillaremos y pediremos el fuego de Pentecostés.

-No, mamá.

Su madre levantó la mano y se pellizcó la cara. Le quedó una marca roja. Miró a Sam en busca de una reacción, no encontró ninguna; curvó la mano derecha hasta formar una garra y se arañó la mejilla, aparecieron algunos hilos de sangre. Gimoteó y se balanceó hacia atrás sobre los talones. Sus ojos ardían de exaltación.

-Deja de hacerte daño, mamá. Eso tampoco me va a detener.

Su madre dio un alarido. Empuñó la mano derecha y se golpeó en la boca. La sangre le manchó los dedos, la miró aturdida y pasó un dedo ensangrentado por la cubierta de la Biblia.

-Lavados en la sangre del Cordero -susurró-. Muchas veces. Muchas veces él y yo...

-Vete, mamá.

Levantó, la vista y miró a Sam con sus ojos refulgentes. Había una aterradora expresión de ira justiciera grabada en su rostro.

-Nadie se burla del Señor -murmuró-. Ten la seguridad de que tu pecado te descubrirá. ¡Quémalo, Sam! ¡Arranca de tu cuerpo el color del demonio y quémalo! ¡Quémalol ¡Quémalol ¡Quémalo!

La puerta se abrió sola, de un golpe.

-Vete, mamá.

Mrs. Puckett sonrió. Su boca ensangrentada hizo que su sonrisa se viera grotesca, torcida.

-Como Jezabel cayó de la torre, así sucederá contigo -dijo-. Y vinieron los perros y lamieron la sangre. ¡Lo dice la Biblia! Lo dice...

Sus pies comenzaron a deslizarse por el suelo y los miró perpleja. Paria como si la madera fuese ahora hielo.

-¡Detén eso! -aulló.

Ya estaba en el vestíbulo. Se aferró a uno de los lados de la puerta y aguantó un momento; luego sus dedos se soltaron, aparentemente por sí solos.

-Te quiero, mamá -dijo Sam con firmeza-. Lo siento.

Se imaginó que la puerta se cerraba y la puerta hizo exactamente eso, como movida por una ligera brisa. Cuidadosamente, para no hacerle daño, desasió las manos mentales. con las que habla empujado a su madre.

Momentos después, Pamela daba fuertes golpes en la puerta. Sam la mantuvo cerrada; sus labios temblaban.

-¡Llegará el Juicio Finall -deliraba-. ¡Yo me lavo las manos! ¡Hice lo posiblel

-Eso lo dijo Pilatos- murmuró Sam.

Su madre se alejó. Un minuto después, Sam la vio bajar por el sendero y cruzar la calle- camino de su trabajo.

-Mamá -dijo suavemente y apoyó la frente en el vidrio.

_De Explosión en las Sombras, pág. 129:_

Antes de comenzar un análisis detallado de lo que ocurrió la misma noche de la fiesta, valdría la pena resumir lo que sabemos de Sam Puckett como persona.

Sabemos que era víctima de la obsesión religiosa de su madre. Sabemos que tenía una capacidad telecinésica latente, comúnmente de signada con las iniciales TC. Sabemos que este así llamado «talento insólito es, en realidad, un rasgo hereditario producido por un gen normalmente recesivo y que rara vez se lo encuentra. Se sospecha que la capacidad telecinésica pueda tener naturaleza glandular.

Sabemos que Sam hizo por lo menos una demostración de su capacidad cuando era una pequeña, al encontrarse en una situación extrema de culpa y tensión. Sabemos que una segunda situación de este tipo se originó en un confuso incidente en las duchas de la escuela. Algunos han presentado la teoría (especialmente William G. Throneberry y Julia Givens, de la Universidad de Berkeley) de que el resurgimiento de la capacidad telecinésica en ese momento tuvo su origen tanto en factores psicológicos (la reacción de las otras chicas y la de la misma Sam ante su primer periodo menstrual) y fisiológico (la llegada de la pubertad).

Y, finalmente, sabemos que la noche del baile de fin de curso, se produjo una tercera situación de tensión que originó los terribles sucesos que empezaremos a analizar ahora.

Comenzaremos con...

(no me siento nerviosa no me siento nerviosa en lo más mínimo)

Freddie había ,pasado más temprano a dejarle las flores para su vestido y en ese momento las estaba prendiendo ella misma en el hombro de su traje. Ido estaba su madre, por supuesto, para hácerlo por ella y cerciorarse de que quedaban bien colocadas. Su madre se había encerrado en la capilla y había permanecido allí durante las últimas dos horas, rezando en forma histérica. Su voz subía y bajaba en ciclos aterradores, incoherentes.

(lo siento mamá, pero no lo lamento)

Cuando quedó satisfecha con la forma en que habían quedado las flores, dejó caer los brazos y permaneció un momento inmóvil con los ojos cerrados. No había ningún espejo de cuerpo entero en la casa, (vanidad de vanidades todo vanidad) pero pensó que todo estaba bien. Tenia que estarlo.

Tenía...

Abrió los ojos. El reloj de cuco de la Selva Negra, comprado con cupones, indicaba las siete y diez.

(vendrá dentro de veinte minutos)

(¿Vendría?)

Quizá todo fuera sólo una complicada broma, la última burla, el chiste definitivo. Dejarla sentada allí la mitad de la noche con su vestido dé gala de terciopelo labrado de corte de princesa, mangas julieta y una sencilla falda recta... y las rosas de té prendidas a su hombro izquierdo.

En la otra habitación, la voz subía en ese momento:

-... en la tierra santificada. Sabemos que tú envías el ojo que vigila, el horrible ojo trilobulado y el sonido de las negras trompetas. Nos arrepentimos de todo corazón...

Sam sabia que nadie podría comprender el coraje brutal que había necesitado para aceptar eso, hacerse vulnerable a cualquiera de las cosas espantosas que podía traerle la noche..

Definitivamente, que la dejaran plantada no era lo peor. De hecho, casi con un deseo furtivo pensó que tal vez seria mejor que...

(no, basta de eso)

Por supuesto que le resultaría más fácil quedarse allí con su madre. Estaría a salvo. Sabia lo qué ellos pensaban de su madre. Bueno, quizá fuera una fanática, una anormal, pero, por lo menos, una sabía a qué atenerse. Lo mismo ocurría con la casa; allí nunca se había encontrado con un montón de chicas que se rieran, gritaran y le arrojaran cosas.

¿Y si él no venia y si ella se echaba atrás y abandonaba la idea? Terminaría sus estudios dentro de un mes. ¿Y después qué? Una existencia subterránea arrastrada y monótona en esa casa, mantenida por su madre; los encuentros deportivos y los novelones de la televisión que vería en casa de Mrs. Harrison cuando fuera a visitarla (Mrs. Harrison tenía ochenta y seis años); las caminatas hasta el Centro después de la cena para beberse un batido en el «Kelly Fruit» cuando estuviera vacío; engordar, perder las esperanzas, ¿perder incluso la capacidad de pensar? No. Oh Dios mío, por favor no.

(por favor, que haya un final feliz)

-... protégenos de aquél que tiene la pata hendida y,que espera en los callejones y en los patios de estacionamiento de los albergues de carreteras, Oh Salvador...

Las siete y veinticinco.

Inquieta, sin pensarlo, comenzó a levantar cosas con la mente y a volver a ponerlas en su lugar, del mismo modo que una mujer que espera nerviosa en un restaurante doblaría y desdoblaría una servilleta. Podía balancear en el espacio medía docena de objetos a la vez sin sentir cansancio ni dolor de cabeza. Se quedó esperando que el poder disminuyera, pero éste se mantuvo con toda su fuerza sin dar señales de debilitamiento. Una noche al volver a casa de la escuela (dios mío, por favor, que no sea una broma) había empujado un coche que estaba aparcado en la calle principal y lo había hecho rodar seis metros junto al borde de la acera sin ningún esfuerzo. Los ociosos que había frente al Palacio de Justicia se quedaron mirándolo con los ojos a punto de salírseles de las órbitas y ella, por supuesto, había hecho lo mismo, pero sonreía para sus adentros.

El cuco se asomó de repente y cantó una vez. Las siete y media. Había empezado a usar su poder con cautela a causa del tremendo esfuerzo que parecía exigir a su corazón, sus pulmones y su termostato interno. Sospechaba que seria muy posible que su corazón literalmente reventara con la tensión. Era como estar, en otro cuerpo al que se obliga a correr, a correr y correr y correr. Uno no pagaría las consecuencias, pero el cuerpo sí. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de que tal vez su poder no fuese tan distinto del que posee el faquir indio que camina sobre carbones encendidos, se clava agujas en los ojos o se entierra alegremente durante seis semanas. Cualquier forma de control de la mente sobre la materia acarrea consigo un tremendo desgaste de los recursos del organismo.

Las siete y treinta y dos minutos.

(no va a venir)

(no pienses en eso no por mucho madrugar amanece más temprano vendrá)

(no no vendrá en este momento se está riendo de ti con sus amigos y dentro de poco pasarán por aquí en uno de sus ruidosos y veloces coches y escucharás bocinazos gritos y risotadas)

Tristemente comenzó a hacer subir y bajar la máquina de coser y la balanceó en el aire en arcos cada vez más grandes.

-... y protégenos de las hijas rebeldes imbuidas con la testarudez del Malvado...

-¡Cállate! -gritó bruscamente Sam.

Se produjo un silencio de sorpresa durante un momento y luego el murmullo de la salmodia se inició de nuevo.

Las siete y treinta y tres minutos.

No viene.

(entonces lo destrozaré todo)

La idea se le ocurrió con toda naturalidad y mucha nitidez. Primero lanzaría la máquina de coser contra una de las paredes de la sala. El sofá desaparecerla por una ventana, volarían las mesas, las sillas, los libros y los panfletos. Las cañerías se agitarían al descubierto como arterias liberadas de la carne. En el techo, si estuviera dentro del alcance de su poder, las tejas volarían en un estallido hasta perderse en la noche como palomas asustadas...

Una luz paseó su brillante reflejo por la ventana.

Habían pasado otros coches que habían hecho que su corazón diera un vuelco, pero éste avanzaba con mayor lentitud.

(oh)

Corrió hacia la ventana, incapaz de contenerse; era él, Freddie, que en ese momento se bajaba de su coche y que incluso bajo la iluminación de la calle se vela hermoso y vivo y casi... crujiente. La extraña palabra la hizo querer soltar una risita.

Su madre había dejado de rezar.

Cogió el delgado chal de seda que había dejado ,sobre el respaldo de la silla y se lo puso sobre sus hombros desnudos. Se mordió el labio, se tocó el cabello y hubiese dado su alma por un espejo. En el vestíbuló el timbre hizo oír su sonido discordante.

Se obligó a esperar la segunda llamada. Controló los nerviosos movimientos de sus manos y acudió lentamente, con un suave crujido de seda. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba él, deslumbrante en su smoking blanco y sus pantalones negros. Se miraron y ninguno dijo una palabra. Ella sintió que se le rompería el corazón si él llegaba a producir siquiera un sonido de desaprobación, y si se reía, ella se moriría. Sintió -en forma real, física- que toda su desdichada vida se estrechaba hasta llegar a un punto que podía ser el final o el comienzo de un rayo de luz.

Finalmente, impotente, preguntó:

-¿Te gusto?

-Eres muy bella.

Y lo era.

_De Explosión en las Sombras, pág. 131**:**_

Mientras los que asistían al baile de gala empezaban a llegar a la escuela o acababan de abandonar alguna de las cenas frías que se habían ofrecido antes de la fiesta, Christine Hargensen y William Nolan se reunían en una habitación en el piso superior de una taberna, situada en los limites de la ciudad, llamada «The Cavalier». Sabemos que hacía ya algún tiempo se reunían allí; está señalado en los informes de la Comisión Puckett. Lo que no sabemos es si acaso sus planes habían sido preparados en forma irrevocable o si los llevaron a cabo por un capricho momentáneo...

-¿Es la hora ya?- preguntó ella en la oscuridad.

Él consultó su reloj.

-No.

A través del piso de madera llegaba débilmente el estrépito del tocadiscos automático. Ray Price cantaba She's Got to Be a Saint. «The Cavalier», pensó Chris, no había cambiado sus discos desde la primera vez que ella estuvo allí con una tarjeta de identidad falsificada, hacía dos años.

Por supuesto, entonces ella había estado en el bar, no en uno de los «cuartos especiales» de Lourdes Deveaua.

El cigarrillo de Billy parpadeaba a intervalos en la oscuridad, como el ojo de un. demonio inquieto. Ella lo observó pensativa. No le había dejado acostarse con ella hasta el lunes anterior, cuando le prometió que él y algunos de sus sucios amigos la ayudarían a darle su merecido a Sam, si realmente se atrevía a asistir al baile con Fredward. Pero ellos ya habían estado allí antes y habían tenido unas ardientes sesiones de besuqueo (lo que ella describía como amor a la escocesa y que él, con su inagotable capacidad para señalar precisamente lo vulgar, llamaba joderse en seco).

Ella había pensado hacerlo esperar hasta que hubiese hecho algo concreto. (claro que había hecho algo tenía la sangre) pero todo el asunto había empezado a escapársele de las manos, y eso la preocupaba. Si ella no hubiese cedido de buena gana el lunes, él la habría poseído por la fuerza.

Billy no había sido su primer amante, pero era el primero que no conseguía manejar a su antojo. Los muchachos anteriores habían sido marionetas inteligentes sin granos en la cara y con padres bien relacionados y tarjetas del Club de Campo. Conducían sus propios «Volkswagen» o «Javelins» o «Dodge Chargers». Iban a la Universidad de Massachusetts o al Bostón College. Llevaban chaquetas cortas en otoño y camisetas sin mangas, a rayas de colores brillantes, en el verano. Fumaban marihuana con mucha frecuencia y hablaban de las extrañas cosas que les ocurrían cuando estaban «volando». Comenzaban tratándola con un compañerismo protector (todas las chicas de secundaria, por muy bonitas que fuesen, eran consideradas unas nalgas locas) y siempre terminaban trotando detrás de ella con una jadeante lujuria canina. Si trotaban bastante y gastaban lo suficiente en el proceso, normalmente los dejaba acostarse con ella. Con frecuencia adoptaba una actitud pasiva durante el acto, sin ayudar ni entorpecer el desarrollo, hasta que todo había terminado. Más tarde, ella llegaba sola al clímax mientras veía el incidente como un episodio aislado, incrustado en su memoria.

Se había encontrado con Billy Nolan poco después de un allanamiento en un apartamento de Cambridge. Cuatro estudiantes, incluyendo el muchacho que acompañaba a Chris esa noche, habían sido detenidos por posesión ilegal de drogas. Chris y las otras chicas fueron acusadas de participación ilicita. Su padre se hizo cargo del asunto con discreta eficacia y le preguntó si sabia qué le ocurriría a su prestigio y al ejercicio de su profesión si una hija suya se veía implicada judicialmente en un asunto de drogas. Ella le respondió que dudaba de que hubiese algo que pudiera causarle daño en esos aspectos, y él le quitó el coche...

Una semana después, una tarde a la salida de la escuela, Billy le ofreció llevarla a casa, y ella aceptó.

Él era lo que los otros chicos llamaban un zángano, un grasiento de medio pelo. Sin embargo, algo en él la había atraído y en ese momento, en que yacía soñolienta en esa cama ilícita (aunque, al mismo tiempo, sentía que se despertaba en ella cierta excitación y un temor que le resultaba agradable), pensó que podría haber sido su coche... por lo menos al comienzo.

Estaba a kilómetros de distancia de los anónimos vehículos fabricados en serie que conducían sus acompañantes y que tenían ventanas de una sola pieza, volantes plegables y un olor a forros de plástico y disolvente para el parabrisas vagamente desagradable.

El coche de Billy era viejo, oscuro, en cierto modo siniestro. El parabrisas tenía un aspecto lechoso en los bordes, como si empezara a formar una catarata. Los desvencijados asientos no estaban fijos en ninguna parte. Botellas de cerveza vacías entrechocaban y rodaban en la parte de atrás (sus acompañantes de los clubes estudiantiles bebían la marca «Budweiser»; Billy y sus amigos, «Rheingold»), y ella tenia que colocar los pies a los lados de, una enorme caja de herramientas cubierta de grasa y sin tapa. Las herramientas que contenía eran de distintas marcas, y sospechaba que muchas de ellas eran robadas. El coche olía a aceite y gasolina. El ruido de los tubos llegaba estrepitoso y estimulante a través de las delgadas tablas del piso. Una hilera de esferas colgadas bajo el tablero indicaban: «amperios», «presión de aceite», «tacómetro» (sea eso lo que fuere). Las ruedas traseras estaban medio salidas y el capó parecía llegar hasta el suelo. Y, por supuesto, conducía a gran velocidad.

La tercera vez que la llevó a casa, uno de los gastados neumáticos delanteros reventó cuando iba a cien kilómetros por hora. El coche dio un chirriante resbalón y ella gritó, súbitamente segura de que iba a morir. Una imagen cruzó por su mente: su cuerpo quebrado y cubierto de sangre que había sido lanzado contra la base de un poste de teléfonos, la fotografía en un periódico mostraba sus restos y parecían un montón de trapos. Billy soltó una palabrota y llevó rápidamente el volante hacia uno y otro lado.

Finalmente, el coche se detuvo en el borde izquierdo de la carretera. Ella se bajó y sus rodillas amenazaban doblarse a cada paso. Habían dejado una serpenteante huella de goma quemada a lo largo de veinte metros.

Billy ya abría el portaequipajes y sacaba el gato mientras refunfuñaba para sus adentros. No se le había movido un pelo.

Pasó junto a ella. Un cigarrillo le colgaba del extremo de la boca.

-Tráeme la caja de las herramientas, ricura.

Ella quedó estupefacta. Abrió y cerró la boca dos veces, como un pescado fuera del agua, antes de que le salieran las palabras.

-¡Ido..., no pienso hacerlo! Casi me... eres un... casi... ¡bestia! !Y además está sucio!

El sé dio vuelta y la miró de manera inexpresiva.

-La traes, o mañana no te llevo a las peleas.

-!Me revientan las peleas!

Nunca había estado en una, pero su indignación le exigía pronunciar frases terminantes. Sus otros acompañantes la llevaban a conciertos de música rock, que ella odiaba. Siempre terminaban sentados junto a alguien que no se había barrado hacía varias semanas.

Él se encogió de hombros, se dirigió hacia la parte delantera del coche y comenzó a elevarlo.

Ella le llevó el cajón de las herramientas, con lo cual cubrió de grasa su jersey nuevo. Él gruñó sin darse vuelta. La camiseta se había salido del pantalón tejano. La piel de su espalda era lisa, bronceada, había vida en sus músculos. Se sintió fascinada y advirtió que su lengua se deslizaba hacia un extremo de su boca. Le ayudó a sacar la rueda y le quedaron las manos negras.

El coche se balanceó peligrosamente sobre el gato. La rueda de repuesto estaba gastada.

Cuando volvió a subirse al coche, una vez terminada la operación, tenía grandes manchas de grasa en el jersey y en la falda roja que llevaba.

-Si te imaginas... -comenzó ella, en cuanto él se puso al volante.

Billy se. acercó y la besó mientras movía pesadamente sus manos sobre sus pechos y su cintura. Su aliento olía a tabaco, también sintió olor a sudor y a brillantina. Ella finalmente apartó el rostro y bajó la vista mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Las manchas del jersey eran ahora de tierra y grasa de la carretera. Le había costado veintisiete dólares con cincuenta centavos en Jordan Marshy, y ahora ya no iba a servir sino para tirarlo a la basura.

Sentía una excitación intensa, casi dolorosa.

-¿Cómo vas a explicar eso? -le preguntó, y volvió a besarla.

Chris sintió el contacto de su boca y le pareció que sonreía.

-Tócame- le dijo al oído-. Tócame entera. Fasúciame.

El lo hizo. Una de sus medias se rajó con, un ruido semejante al crujido de una mandíbula. Billy le subió violentamente la falda hasta la cintura. La manoseó vorazmente, sin delicadeza alguna. Y algo -quizás eso, quizá porque había visto la muerte muy cerca- le provocó un orgasmo repentino, estremecedor. Había ido a las peleas con él.

-Las ocho menos cuarto -dijo Billy. Se sentó en la cama, encendió la lámpara y comenzó a vestirse.

Su cuerpo todavía la fascinaba. Pensó en la noche del lunes anterior y cómo había sido. El había...

(no)

Habría tiempo suficiente para pensar en eso más adelante, quizá cuando hiciera por ella algo más que causar excitaciones inútiles. Lanzó las piernas por encima del borde de la cama y se colocó unas delgadísimas bragas.

-Tal vez sea una mala idea -dijo ella, sin saber si lo estaba poniendo a prueba a él o a sí misma-. Quizá lo que deberíamos hacer es volver a la cama y...

-La idea es buena -replicó él, y una sombra de humor cruzó su rostro-. Sangre para dos puercos.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Vamos, vístete.

Se vistió y, cuando salieron por la escalera trasera, sintió una enorme, excitación que crecía en su vientre como una vid nocturna y rapaz.

_De Me llamo Carly_ Shay,_ pág. 45:_

_No lamento tanto todo lo que pasó, como la gente parece pensar que debería hacerlo. No es que me lo digan directamente; ellos son los que siempre me están diciendo cuánto lo sienten. Lo que generalmente hacen un poco antes de pedirme un autógrafo. Pero esperan que una lo sienta. Esperan que una llore por cualquier cosa, que se vista con muchos trapos negros, que beba un poquito más de la cuenta o que consuma drogas. Dicen cosas como: Oh, eso fue una pena. Pero ustedes. saben lo que le pasó... etc., etc._

_Pero ese «lo siento» es la gaseosa desvaída de las emociones humanas: lo que uno dice cuando derrama una taza de café o cuando da el mazo jugando a la canasta en el club. El pesar auténtico es tan escaso como el amor auténtico. Ya no siento dolor por la muerte de Freddie. Para mí se parece, cada vez más, a algo que soñé despierta alguna vez. Probablemente, piensan que eso es cruel, pero mucho ha llovido desde aquella noche del baile de gala. Y no me arrepiento de lo que dije ante la Comisión Puckett; era la verdad..., toda la parte de verdad que yo sabía._

_Pero lo siento por Sam._

_La han olvidado, ¿saben? La han convertido, en alguna especie de símbolo y olvidado que era un ser humano, tan real como tú, lector, que lees estas líneas, con esperanzas, sueflos, etc., etc._

_Supongo que será inútil decirte estas cosas. Nada puede hacer ahora que algo que fue una creación dé la Prensa vuelva a convertirse en una persona. Pero ella existió y sufrió, probablemente mucho más de lo que sabemos._

_Y por eso lo siento y espero que ese baile haya sido una experiencia positiva para ella._

_Antes de que comenzara el horror, espero que haya sido bueno, hermoso, maravilloso, mágico..._

Freddie se detuvo en el patio de estacionamiento junto a la nueva ala de la escuela, dejó marchar el motor un segundo y luego cerró el contacto. San permaneció en su asiento. Sus manos sostenían el chal que le cubría los hombros. De pronto le pareció que estaba viviendo una pesadilla de intenciones ocultas y que acababa de darse cuenta de ello. ¿Qué podía estar haciendo allí? Había dejado sola a su madre.

-¿Nerviosa? -preguntó él, y ella dio un salto.

-Sí.

Él se rió y se bajó. Ella iba a abrir su puerta cuando se la abrió él.

No tienes por qué estar nerviosa. Eres como Galatea.

-¿Quién?

-Galatea. Lefmos algo sobre ella en el curso de Mr. Evers. Una chica desdichada que se convirtió en una hermosa mujer y nadie la reconoció.

Ella pensó un momento.

-Quiero que me reconozcan -dijo finalmente.

-Te comprendo. Vamos.

George Dawson y Frieda Jackson estaban junto a la expendedora de «Coca-Cola». Frieda llevaba una curiosa invención de tul anaranjado y parecía una tuba. Donna Thibodeau junto con David Bracken recogían las entradas. Ambos eran miembros de la «National Honor Society», formaban parte de la Gestapo personal de Miss Geer y estaban vestidos con pantalones blancos y chaquetas deportivas rojas -los colores de la escuela-. Tina Blake y Norma Watson repartían los programas y sentaban a la gente según la distribución que aparecía en el plano. Ambas estaban vestidas de negro, y Sam supuso que se creerían muy chik, pero para ella parecían dos vendedoras de cigarrillos de una vieja película de gángsters.

Todos se volvieron a mirar a Freddie y Sam cuando entraron y por un momento se produjo un silencio denso, incómodo: Sam sintió un intenso deseo de humedecerse los labios, pero se controló. En ese momento, George Dawson dijo:

-Vaya, qué aspecto tienes, Benson.

Freddie sonrió.

-¿Por qué abandonaste las copas de los árboles, Bomba?

Dawson avanzó tambaleándose con los puños en alto y, por un momento, Sam fue presa del terror. Sobresaltada, estuvo a punto de cogerlo y lanzarlo por el vestíbulo. Luego se dio cuenta de que para ellos era sólo un antiguo juego, practicado a menudo, recordado con afecto.

Ambos fintearon girando en un circulo y gruñendo. Luego, George, que había sido alcanzado dos veces en las costillas, comenzó a lanzar chillidos y a gritar:

-¡Maten a los Congs! ¡Que no se escapen, Gooks! ¡Atraviésenlos con las lanzas! ¡A la jaula de los tigres!

Freddie se rió y bajó la guardia.

-No te espantes -dijo Frieda, mientras inclinaba su nariz de abridor de cartas y se acercaba-. Si se matan, yo bailaré contigo.

-Parecen demasiado tontos como para eso -aventuró Sam-. Como dos dinosaurios.

Y cuando Frieda sonrió, sintió que algo muy antiguo y enmohecido se aflojaba dentro de ella. Y con ello sintió cierto calor. Alivio. Tranquilidad.

-¿Dónde compraste el vestido? -preguntó Frieda-. Me encanta.

-Lo hice yo.

-¿Lo hiciste tú misma? -exclamó Frieda. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa desprovista de afectación-. ¡Anda!

Sam sintió que enrojecía violentamente.

-Si, lo hice yo. Yo..., me gusta coser. Compré la tela en «John's», en Westover. Realmente es un modelo muy fácil de hacer.

-Vamos -dijo George, dirigiéndose al grupo-. La orquesta va a empezar. -Hizo girar los ojos y comenzó una ágil y jocosa danza tribal-. Vibra, vibra, vibra. A nosotros, los Gooks, nos encantan las vi-i-ibraciones.

Mientras entraban, George imitaba a Flash Bobby Pickett y hacía fintas, Sam le hablaba a Prieda de su vestido y Freddie sonreía con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. _Vas a arrugar tu smoking_, le habría dicho Carly en ese momento, pero al diablo, parecía que la cosa iba a salir bien.

Hasta ese momento, todo iba muy bien.

A él, a George y a Frieda les quedaban menos de dos horas de vida.

_De Explosión en las Sombras, pág. 132:_

_La posición de la Comisión Puckett respecto al elemento desencadenante del suceso, -dos baldes de sangre de cerdo colocados en una viga sobre el escenario- parece ser sumamente débil y vacilante, incluso a la luz de las escasas pruebas concretas de que dispone. Si uno decide aceptar el testimonio verbal del circulo de amigos más íntimos de Nolan (para decirlo con despiadada franqueza, no parecen tener la inteligencia suficiente como para mentir en forma tan convincente), entonces Nolan se hizo cargo de esta parte de la conspiración y dejó totalmente fuera de ella a Chris Hargensen; actuó según su propia iniciativa..._

No hablaba cuando conducía; le gustaba conducir. Esa actividad le daba una sensación de poder que nada era capaz de superar, ni siquiera hacer el amor.

El camino pasaba ante ellos como una serie de fotografías en blanco y negro y el velocímetro indicaba con un temblor que superaban los cien kilómetros. Él procedía de lo que las asistentes sociales Baman un hogar deshecho. Su padre había desaparecido cuando Billy tenía doce años, después de fracasar en una empresa relacionada con una gasolinera mal administrada, y su madre tenía cuatro amantes la última vez que los había contado. Brucie era el favorito en ese momento. Un hombre dedicado al «Seagram's 7». Ella también se estaba convirtiendo en un mamarracho horrible.

Pero el coche, el coche le transmitía gloria y poder de sus propias místicas líneas de fuerza.

Lo convertía en alguien a quien había que tener en cuenta, alguien con mana. No era una casualidad que la mayoría de las veces que se acostaba con una chica lo hiciera en el asiento de atrás. El coche era su esclavo y su dios. Otorgaba, pero también podía arrebatar. Muchas veces, Billy lo había utilizado para arrebatar. En largas noches de insomnio en que su madre y Brucie se peleaban, Billy se preparaba palomitas de maíz y salía a perseguir perros extraviados. Algunas mañanas guardaba el coche -lo hacía rodar con el motor apagado- en el garaje que había construido detrás de la casa, con el parachoques delantero chorreando sangre.

A esas alturas, ella conocía bien sus costumbres y no se molestó en iniciar una conversación que, de todos modos, hubiese sido ignorada. Se había sentado sobre una pierna y se mordisqueaba los nudillos. Las luces de los coches que los adelantaban a gran velocidad en la 302 destellaban suavemente en su cabello y le daban visos plateados.

Él se preguntaba cuánto duraría su historia con ella. Quizá no más allá de esa noche. En cierto modo, todo había conducido a eso, incluso el comienzo, y, cuando todo hubiese terminado, aquello que los había mantenido unidos podría debilitarse y disolverse; y se preguntarían cómo había llegado a suceder todo eso. Pensó que ella empezaría a dejar de parecerse a una diosa y a asemejarse a la típica zorra de sociedad, y eso lo incitaría a vapulearla un poco. O quizá mucho.

Restregárselo por las narices.

Pasaron Brickyard Hill y divisaron la escuela allá abajo, los patios de estacionamiento repletos de los brillantes y aparatosos coches de los papás -Sintió que el asco y el odio subían por su garganta. Les daremos algo (una noche para el recuerdo) que no olvidarán. Nos encargaremos de eso.

Las alas de las salas de clases estaban oscuras, desiertas, en silencio; en el vestíbulo había la luz amarilla de siempre. El lado este del gim. nasio era una pared de vidrio que brillaba con suave luz anaranjada, etérea y casi fantasmal. Le acometió nuevamente su hondo resentimiento y la necesidad de arrojar piedras.

-Ya se ven las luces -murmuró-, las luces de la fiesta.

Ella se volvió hacia él, arrancada con un sobresalto de sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

-Nada -dijo él, y le acarició la nuca-. Creo que te voy a dejar tirar de la cuerda.

Billy lo hizo solo, porque sabia perfectamente que no podía confiar en nadie. Era una lección que le había costado aprender, mucho más que bs que le enseñaban en la escuela, pero la había rendido bien. Los muchachos que lo habían acompañado a la granja de Henty la noche anterior ni siquiera sabían para qué quería la sangre.

Probablemente sospechaban que tenía algo que Ter con Chris, pero tampoco estaban seguros de eso.

Se había dirigido a la escuela pocos minutos después de que la noche del jueves se convirtiera -en mañana del viernes. Pasó dos veces delante de ella en el coche para cerciorarse de que no había nadie y de que ninguno de los dos vehículos de la Policía se encontraban en el sector.

Entró en el patio de estacionamiento con las luces apagadas y giró hasta colocarse detrás del edificio. Más atrás, el campo de fútbol brillaba con una luz tenue bajo la delgada capa de niebla que se arrastraba sobre la superficie.

Abrió el portaequipajes y quitó el pestillo a la nevera. La sangre era una masa helada y sólida, pero estaba bien; tendría veinticuatro horas para derretirse.

Puso los baldes en el suelo y sacó algunas herramientas del cajón, se las metió en el bolsillo trasero y cogió una bolsa de papel del asiento. Los tornillos produjeron un ruido seco en el interior.

Trabajaba sin prisa, con la tranquila concentración del que es incapaz de concebir una interrupción. El gimnasio en el que se iba a realizar el baile era también el auditorio de la escuela, y la pequeña hilera de ventanas que daban al lugar en que había aparcado el coche correspondían a la sección de almacenaje situada detrás del escenario.

Eligió una herramienta plana que tenía un extremo en forma de espátula y la deslizó por una pequeña grieta entre los vidrios superior e inferior de una de las ventanas de guillotina. Era una buena herramienta; la había hecho él mismo en el taller de fundición de Chamberlain. La movió rápidamente hasta que descorrió el pestillo. Subió la ventana y se deslizó hacia el interior. Estaba muy oscuro. Predominaba el olor a pintura de los bastidores del Club de Arte Dramático. Las delgadas siluetas de los atriles y las cajas de los instrumentos se erguían como centinelas. El piano de Mr. Downer estaba en un rincón. Billy sacó de la bolsa una pequeña linterna, se dirigió hacia el escenario y pasó entre las cortinas de terciopelo rojo. El piso del gimnasio, con su rayado para la práctica del baloncesto y su superficie barnizada, brilló ante él como una laguna de ámbar. Paseó la luz por el escenario, frente a la cortina. Allí, con fantasmales líneas de tiza, alguien había señalado la ubicación de los tronos del rey y la reina para el día siguiente. Todo el escenario estaría sembrado de flores de papel...vaya, sólo Dios sabia.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dirigió el rayo de luz hacia las tinieblas de la parte superior. Arriba, las vigas entrelazaban sus difusos contornos. Las que quedaban sobre la pista de baile habían sido cubiertas con papel crepé, pero no habían decorado las que estaban directamente sobre el escenario. Una pequeña cortina ocultaba esas vigas, y no se las podía ver desde el piso del gimnasio.

La cortina también escondía un haz de luces que Iluminarían el mural veneciano. Billy apagó la linterna, se dirigió hacia el lado Izquierdo del escenario y subió por una escalera de peldaños de acero que estaba atornillada a la pared. El contenido de su bolsa de papel, que había metido en su camisa para asegurarla, tintineó con sordo y extraño regocijo en el gimnasio desierto.

En el extremo superior de la escalera había una pequeña plataforma. Al volverse hacia el escenario, las bambalinas quedaron a su derecha y el gimnasio a la izquierda. En la parte superior se amontonaba el atrezo, parte del cual se conservaba allí desde los años veinte. Un busto de palas, utilizado en alguna antigua versión dramáfica de El cuervo, de Poe, lo miraba con ojos ciegos, huidizos, desde un enmohecido somier. Delante de él había una viga de acero que cruzaba el escenario. Las luces que iluminarían el mural estaban atornilladas en su parte inferior. Con un paso estuvo sobre ella y se desplazó sin mayor esfuerzo y sin ningún temor sobre el escenario.

En voz baja tarareaba una melodía de moda. La viga estaba cubierta por una gruesa capa de polvo, y dejó largas huellas al arrastrar los pies. A mitad de camino se detuvo, se arrodilló y miró hacia abajo. Sí. Con ayuda de la linterna podía distinguir el dibujo de tiza exactamente debajo de donde se encontraba. Soltó un silbido apagado.

(lancen las bombas)

Hizo una marca sobre el polvo en el lugar preciso y luego volvió a la plataforma. Nadie subiría a ese lugar entre ese momento y el baile; la iluminación del mural y la del lugar del escenario donde se coronaría (ésa sí que iba a ser coronación) al rey y la reina se controlaban desde un cubículo en la parte posterior del escenario. Esas mismas luces cegarían a quien mirara desde abajo ocultándolo todo.

Sólo verían sus preparativos si alguien subía a la parte superior a buscar algo. No creía que pudiera ocurrir. Era un riesgo aceptable.

Abrió la bolsa y sacó un par de guantes, se los puso y luego cogió una de las dos poleas que había comprado el día anterior. Por precaución, las había adquirido en una ferretería de Boxford. Con un gesto rápido se colocó algunos clavos en la boca, como si fueran cigarrillos, y cogió el martillo. Sin dejar de tararear, a pesar de que tenía la boca llena de clavos, fijó la polea cuidadogamente en el rincón a unos 30 cm de la plataforma. Junto a ella colocó un pequeño tornillo de ojo.

Bajó hasta el escenario, lo atravesó y subió por otra escalera, no lejos del lugar por donde había entrado. Se encontró en el desván de la escuela, una especie de ático donde iban a parar los trastos. Allí había pilas de viejos anuarios, uniformes deportivos comidos por las polillas y antiguos textos escolares roídos por los ratones. Se volvió hacia la izquierda, dirigió el rayo de luz hacia las bambalinas y localizó la polea que acababa de instalar. Desde la derecha le llegaba el fresco aire de la noche que penetraba por un respiradero. Sin dejar de tararear, sacó la segunda polea y la clavó en la pared.

Volvió a bajar, salió por la ventana que había forzado y examinó los dos baldes de sangre; a pesar de que había transcurrido una media hora desde el comienzo de la operación no daba señales de que fuera a deshelarse. Cogió los recipientes y volvió en dirección hacia la ventana; su silueta parecía la de un granjero que vuelve de ordeñar sus primeras vacas. Los colocó en el irtetior y luego se introdujo por el hueco.

Resultaba más fácil caminar por la viga con un balde en cada mano; se conseguía un mejor equilibrio. Cuando llegó a la X que había marcado sobre el polvo, colocó los baldes sobre la viga, volvió a examinar las marcas de tiza en el escenario, hizo un gesto de asentimiento y volvió a la plataforma. Había pensado limpiar los baldes cuando tuviese que volver hasta ellos por última vez -tenían las huellas digitales de Kenny y tamién las de Don y Steve-, pero era mejor no haerlo.

Quizá se llevaran una pequeña sorpresa el sábado por la mañana.

El último artículo que contenía la bolsa era un rollo de cuerda de yute. Volvió junto a los baldes y ató las asas de ambos con un nudo corredizo. Hizo pasar la cuerda por el ojo del tornillo y por la polea, luego arrojó el resto del rollo hacia el desván e hizo lo mismo con el tornillo y la polea de ese lado. Probablemente no le hubiese resultado divertido saber que, en las tinieblas de la parte superior del auditorio, cubierta con el polvo de sucesivas décadas, y rodeado de pequeñas mariposillas que volaban imprecisas en torno de su desordenado caballo, parecía un Rube Goldberg (1) jorobado y medio loco, absorto en la creación de la mejor de las trampas para ratones.

Amontonó lo que quedaba de la cuerda sobre una pila de cajones, de modo para que se pudiera alcanzar desde el respiradero. Bajó por última vez y se sacudió las manos. Ya estaba hecho.

Miró por la ventana, luego se deslizó por el alféizar y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Cerró la ventana, volvió a introducir la palanqueta y cerró el pestillo hasta donde pudo. Volvió a su coche.

Chris decía que había muchas posibilidades de que Freddie Benson y la zorra de la Puckett se encontraran bajo esos baldes; había llevado a cabo una discreta promoción entre sus amigos. Sería bueno, si llegara a suceder. Pero, para Billy, cualquiera daría lo mismo. Estaba comenzando. Pensar que incluso le daría igual que fuese la misma Chris.

Hizo andar el coche y se alejó.

**Review por favooooooooooooooor. :(**


	9. Chapter 9

**Y desde aquí, se dan cuenta de todo.**

_De Me llamo Carly Shay, pág. 48: ._

Sam habló con Freddie el día anterior al baile. Lo esperó a la salida de una de sus clases y, según él, se sentía realmente desgraciada, como si pensara que él le iba a gritar que dejara de molestarlo y que desapareciera de una vez.

Le dijo que tenía que estar de vuelta a más tardar a las once, o de lo contrario su madre estaría preocupada. Agregó que no quería estropearle la fiesta ni nada parecido, pero no sería justo inquietar a su madre.

Freddie sugirió que a la salida pasarían por el Kelly Fruit para tomar una root beer y una hamburguesa. Todos los demás chicos irían a Westover o a Lewinston, y tendrían todo el lugar para ellos solos. El rostro de Sam se iluminó por lo que dijo Freddie. Ella le contestó que le parecía estupendo, sencillamente estupendo.

Ésta es la chica que todo el mundo sigue considerando un monstruo. Quiero que graben eso en sus mentes. La chica que se contentaba con una hamburguesa y una root beer de veinte centavos después del único baile estudiantil de su vida para que su madre no se inquietara...

Lo primero que impresionó a Sam cuando entraron fue el _Glamour_. No el glamour, sino el _Glamour_. Hermosas figuras se paseaban de un lado a otro vestidas de gasa, encaje, seda, raso. El roce de sus vestidos producía un suave crujido. Se sentía en el aire el perfume de las flores; el olfato comenzó a hacer una burlona imitación de un arlestón siguiendo el ritmo de estilo antiguo que marcaba la orquesta, y alguien lo silbó. George lloriqueó, sonrió maliciosamente y, cruzando dos brazos, se lanzó en un breve y desaforado baile posaco que estuvo a punto de dejarlo sentado en el suelo.

Sam sonrió.

-Ese George es un tipo simpático -dijo.

-Sí que lo es, una buena persona. Hay muchas buenas personas aquí. ¿Quieres que nos sentemos? -dijo Freddie con suavidad.

-Si -respondió ella, agradecida.

Se dirigió a la puerta y volvió con Norma Watson, que para esa ocasión se había cardado el pelo, de modo que formaba una especie de enorme explosión sobre su cabeza.

-ustedes están al OTRO lado -les informó, y sus ojos brillantes y codiciosos examinaron a Sam de arriba abajo en busca de algún tirante fuera de lugar, una erupción de granos, cualquier noticia qué pudiese llevar de vuelta a la puerta, una vez terminada su misión-. Ese vestido es PRECIOSO, Sam. ¿De DÓNDE lo sacaste?

Sam se lo explicó mientras rodeaban la pista en dirección a la mesa. Norma exudaba olor a jabón «Avon», perfume de «Woolworth's» y goma de mascar «Juicy Fruit». La mesa estaba adornada con el inevitable papel crepé, de los colores de la escuela, y las sillas, plegables, tenían cintas y lazos del mismo matetial. Sobre la cubierta había una vela colocada en una botella, un ejemplar del programa de la fiesta y dos recuerdos del baile de gala; dos góndolas llenas con almendras, se asombraba constantemente. Las muchachas llevaban vestidos de espaldas rebajadas, corpiños ajustados que mostraban una verdadera hendidura, trajes estilo Imperio, faldas largas, elegantes zapatos de fiesta, deslumbrantes esmóquines blancos, fajas, zapatos negros que brillaban como espejos.

Había unas pocas personas en la pista de baile, no muchas todavía, y en la suave y cambiante oscuridad parecían espectros. Ella no quería realmente verlos como sus compañeros de curso; quería que todos fuesen bellos desconocidos.

Sentía la mano de Freddie firme sobre su hombro.

-El mural está bastante logrado -comentó él.

-Sí -asintió ella con voz débil.

Una suave luz se desprendía de los lugares en que había sido pintado color naranja mientras el gondolero se apoyaba con eterna indolencia en la caña del timón. El crepúsculo resplandecía a su alrededor, y los edificios conspiraban sobre las aguas. Ella comprendió, en forma súbita y tranquila, que ese momento estaría siempre presente en su memoria. Se preguntó si los demás tendrían una sensación parecida -ellos eran gente de mundo-, pero incluso George se quedó en silencio durante un minuto mientras miraban y la escena, los perfumes, incluso el sonido de la orquesta que tocaba una melodía de una película en una versión que apenas permitía reconocerla, todo eso quedó para siempre dentro de ella y se sintió en paz consigo misma. Su alma experimentó un momento de calma, como si hubiese sido estirada bajo una plancha y quedado suave y tersa.

-Viiibraciones -gritó de repente George, y arrastró a Frieda a la pista de baile.

-Todavía no me REPONGO -decía Norma-. Estás tan DIFERENTE. -Le dirigió una extraña mirada furtiva que hizo que Sam se pusiera nerviosa-. Estás ESTUPENDA. ¿Cuál es tu SECRETO, Sam?

-Soy la amante secreta de Don MacLean.

Freddie se rió con disimulo, pero rápidamente se contuvo. La mandíbula de Norma bajó un centímetro, y Sam quedó asombrada de su propio ingenio y de su audacia. De modo que ése era el aspecto que tenía una cuando era víctima de una broma, como si una abeja le hubiese picado el trasero. Sam descubrió que le gustaba que Norma tuviera esa expresión. Era muy poco cristiano.

-Bueno, tengo que volver a mi puesto -dijo ella-. Freddie, ¿no es EMOCIONANTE?

Su sonrisita era compasiva: ¿No sería más emocionante si...?

-Ríos de sudor helado corren por mis muslos -dijo Freddie solemnemente.

Norma se alejó con una curiosa sonrisa de perplejidad. Las cosas no habían salido como esperaba. Todo el mundo sabía cómo debían salir las cosas con Sam.

Freddie volvió a sonreír y preguntó:

-¿Bailamos?

Ella no sabía bailar, pero no estaba preparada para confesar eso todavía.

-¿Por qué no nos quedamos sentados un momento?

Mientras él le retiraba la silla, vio la vela y le pidió que la encendiera. Así lo hizo. Sus ojos se encontraron por encima de la llama. Él alargó el brazo y le cogió la mano. La orquesta seguía tocando.

_De Explosión en las Sombras, págs. 133-134:_

_Quizás algún día lleve a cabo un estudio exhaustivo de la personalidad de Pamela Puckett, un día en que Sam se haya coivertido en un tema más académico. Quizá yo mismo lo intente, aunque sólo fuese para..poder investigar el árbol genealógico de la familia Brigham. Resultaría sumamente interesante descubrir los fenómenos extraños que podrían haberse dado en dos o tres generaciones..._

_Y sabemos, por supuesto, que Sam volvió a casa la noche del baile. ¿Por qué? Es difícil determinar el grado de cordura de los motivos de Sam en ese momento. Puede que fuera en busca de absolución y perdón, o con el propósito expreso de cometer un matricidio. En todo caso, parece desprenderse del informe forense que Pamela la estaba esperando... _

En la casa, el silencio era completo. Se había ido.

De noche. No estaba. Pamela Puckett salió lentamente de su cuarto en dirección a la sala. Lo primero había sido el flujo de la sangre y las sucias fantasías que el demonio despierta con ella.

Luego ese Poder infernal que el Diablo le había dado. Había venido junto con la sangre y junto con el vello en el cuerpo, por supuesto. Oh, ella conocía el Poder del Demonio. Su propia abuela lo había tenido. Ella podía encender el fuego de la chimenea sin moverse de su mecedora.

Hacía que sus ojos centellearan con (no permitirás que una bruja viva) una especie de luz maléfica. Y a veces, durante la cena, el azucarero se ponía a girar locamente como un poseído. Cuando sucedía, la abuela lanzaba unas risotadas agudas como una demente y babeaba y hacía la señal contra el Mal de Ojo a su alrededor. Algunas veces jadeaba como un perro en un día de calor. Cuando murió de un ataque al corazón a los sesenta y seis años, incluso a esa temprana edad la vejez la había debilitado hasta convertirla en una idiota. Sam ni siquiera tenía un año. No habían pasado cuatro semanas después del funeral de la abuela cuando

Pam había encontrado a su pequeña hija tendida en su cuna, entre risas y gorjeos, entretenida mirando una botella que oscilaba en el aire sobre su cabeza. Había estado a punto de matarla en ese momento. Su madre la había detenido.

No debería haberle permitido impedírselo.

Pamela se había quedado inmóvil en medio de la sala. El Cristo en el Calvario la miraba con ojos heridos, sufrientes, acusadores. La manecilla del reloj de la Selva Negra se movió. Eran las ocho y diez.

Había sentido, había sentido realmente el Poder del Demonio que actuaba en Sam. Había recorrido todo su cuerpo, la había levantado y empujado en medio del cosquilleo diabólico de unos dedos invisibles. Nuevamente había intentado cumplir su deber cuando Sam tenía tres años y la había sorprendido pecando con la vista al mirar a la zorra del Demonio en el patio vecino. Luego habían caído las piedras y había flaqueado. Y el poder había surgido de nuevo después de trece años. Nadie puede burlarse de Dios.

Primero la sangre, luego el poder (escribe tu nombre, escríbelo con sangre) y ahora un muchacho y un baile la llevaría después a un albergue de carreteras y al patio de estacionamiento y al asiento trasero y...

Sangre, sangre fresca. La sangre estaba en la raíz de todo aquello, y sólo la sangre podía expiarlo.

Era una mujer alta y fuerte, con brazos marizos que habían convertido sus codos en dos hoyuelos, pero su cabeza se veía curiosamente pequeña en el extremo de su poderoso cuello.

Había sido un rostro hermoso alguna vez. Conservaba todavía una belleza extraña, apasionada. Pero sus ojos habían adquirido una curiosa expresión distraída y las arrugas se habían ahondado cruelmente alrededor de su boca, firme aunque extrafeamente débil. Su cabello, casi completamente rubio un año atrás, aparecía ahora casi blanco.

La única manera de matar el pecado, el verdadero y negro pecado, es ahogarlo en la sangre de (tiene que ser sacrificada) un corazón que se arrepiente. Sin duda era eso, que Dios quería y la había señalado con el dedo. ¿No había sido el mismo Dios el que había pedido a Abraham que quitara la vida a su hijo sobre la montaña?

Se dirigió a la cocina arrastrando sus viejas y deformadas zapatillas. Abrió el cajón de los utencilios. El cuchillo carnicero era largo y aguzado, y en el centro mostraba la curva que le había producido el constante afilado. Se sentó en un taburete junto a la mesa, sacó el trozo de piedra de afilar de su pequeño envase de aluminio y comenzó a restregarlo por el centelleante filo de la hoja, con la atención concentrada y apática de los condenados.

El tictac del cucú de la Selva Negra continuó imperturbable hasta que, finalmente, el pájaro salió impulsado hacia delante para dar un solo. gritito y anunciar que eran las ocho y media.

Pamela sintió en la boca un sabor a aceitunas.

_LOS ALUMNOS DEL ÚLTIMO CURSO PRESENTAN EL BAILE DE GALA _

_27 de mayo _

_Música a cargo de la Orquesta de Billy Bosnan y de Josie y sus Lunáticos_

_ESPECTÁCULO_

_Cabaret_

_Piruetas con bastón ejecutadas por Sandra Stenchfield_

_500 millas_

_El limonero_

_Mr. Tambourine Man_

_Canciones folklóricas a cargo de John Swithen y Maureen-Cowan La calle donde vives_

_Gotas de lluvia sobre mi cabeza Puente sobre aguas turbulentas_

_Coro de la escuela_

_PROFESORES INVITADOS_

_Mr. Stephens, Miss Geer, Mr. y Mrs. Lublin y Miss Desjardin._

_Coronación a las 10 P. M._

_Recuerda que es T U fiesta. ¡Contribuye a hacerla digna de recordarl_

Cuando la invitó por tercera vez, Sam tuvo que confesar que no sabia bailar. No añadió que ahora que la orquesta de rock se había hecho cargo de la música por la media hora siguiente, se sintiera fuera de lugar girando por la pista, (y cometiendo un pecado) sí, cometiendo un pecado.

Freddie hizo un gesto de asentimiento y sonrió. Se inclinó hacia ella y le dijo que detestaba bailar. ¿Le gustaría dar una vuelta para saludar a los que estaban en las otras mesas? Sintió una perturbación que subía rápidamente por su garganta, pero aceptó con una inclinación de cabeza. SI, seria una buena idea. El se encargaba de ella. Ella debería encargarse de él (incluso si él realmente no lo esperaba); era parte del trato. Y se sintió envuelta por la magia de la fiesta. Y, repentinamente, tuvo la esperanza de que nadie estiraría un pie a su paso ni le pegaría disimuladamente en la espalda un cartel que dijera patee fuerte», que nadie le lanzaría un chorro de agua la cara desde un clavel para luego retroceder corriendo mientras se escuchaban las carcajadas y los silbidos de los demás.

Y, si había magia, no era divina, sino pagana.

(mamá no puedo seguir cosida a tus faldas, he crecido)

Y así era como ella quería que fuese.

-Mira -le dijo Freddie cuando se levantaba.

Dos o tres de los alumnos deslizaban los tronos del rey y de la reina desde las bambalinas, mientras Mr. Lavoie, el encargado, hacia gestos para indicarles el lugar exacto previamente señalado sobre el escenario, Sam pensó que los tronos parecían sacados de algún castillo del rey Arturo; estaban forrados en un blanco deslumbrante y sembrados de flores naturales y adornados con unas enormes banderas de papel crepé.

-Soy muy bonitos -comentó Sam.

-Tú eres muy bonita -dijo Freddie, y ella tuvo la seguridad de que esa noche no le podía ocurrir nada malo... Quizás incluso los eligieran rey y reina del baile. Una idea disparatada, pensó, y sonrió.

Eran las nueve.

-¿Sam? -preguntó una voz ligeramente indecisa.

Había estado tan absorta contemplando la orquesta, la pista de baile y las otras mesas, que no había visto acercarse a nadie. Freddie había ido a buscar unos vasos de ponche.

Se volvió y vio a Miss Desjardin. Durante un momento sólo se miraron y el recuerdo recorrió el espacio que las separaba, se comunicaron (me vio desnuda me vio desnuda gritando cubierta de sangre) sin palabras ni pensamientos. Todo estaba en los ojos.

Luego, Sam finalmente dijo:

-Está usted muy atractiva, Miss Desjardin.

Era cierto. Vestía un traje ajustado de un brillante color plateado, el complemento perfecto para su cabello rubio, que llevaba recogido en un peinado alto. Un medallón muy sencillo colgaba de su cuello. Se veía muy joven, tan joven como para ser una alumna y no una de las profesoras acompañantes.

-Gracias -dijo. Vaciló y luego puso una mano enguantada sobre el brazo de Sam-. Eres una chica muy bonita -añadió, y dio a cada palabra un énfasis peculiar.

Sam sintió que se ponía colorada y bajó los ojos.

-Ha sido muy amable al decir eso. Sé que no lo soy..., no realmente... Pero gracias de todas maneras.

-Es verdad -dijo Miss Desjardin-. Sam, lo que ocurrió antes... Bueno, todo ha sido olvidado. Quería que lo supieras.

-Yo no puedo olvidarlo -replicó Sam. Las palabras que acudieron a sus labios fueron: Yo no culpo a nadie. Pero se mordió los labios y no dijo nada. Era una mentira. Los culpaba a todos y siempre lo haría y lo que más quería era ser honesta consigo misma-. Pero ya pasó, ya pasó.- Miss Desjardin sonrió, y sus ojos parecieron capturar la suave mezcla de luces en un centelleo casi líquido. Miró hacia la pista de baile y Sam siguió la dirección de su mirada.

-Recuerdo muy bien mi propio baile de fin de curso -dijo suavemente Miss Desjardin-. Con mis tacones, yo era cinco centímetros más alta que el chico que me acompañaba. Me regaló un ramillete que no combinaba con mi vestido. Al coche se le había estropeado el tubo de escape y el motor hacia..., bueno, un ruido infernal. Pero fue sé por qué. Nunca he vuelto a experimentar lo mismo al salir con un chico. -Miró a Sam-. ¿Te está ocurriendo eso a ti?

-Es muy agradable -dijo Sam.

-¿Sólo eso?

-No; es más. Pero no podría decirlo, no podría decírselo a nadie.

Miss Desjardin sonrió y le apretó el brazo.

-Nunca lo olvidarás. Nunca.

-Creo que tiene razón.

-Que te diviertas, Sam.

-Gracias.

Freddie llegó con dos vasos de ponche en el momento en que Miss Desjardin se alejaba rodeando la pista de baile, en dirección a la mesa de los profesores.

-¿Qué quería? -preguntó Freddie, mientras depositaba cuidadosamente los vasos de papel

sobre la mesa.

Sam, que la seguía con la mirada, respondió:

-Creo que quería decirme que lo lamentaba.

Sentada en la sala de su casa, Carly Shay cosía tranquilamente el borde de un vestido mientras escuchaba Long John Silver por el conjunto «Jefferson Airplane». Era un disco antiguo y muy rayado, pero resultaba tranquilizador.

Sus padres habían salido aquella noche. Sabían lo que ocurría, estaba segura, pero habían querido enviarle las jactanciosas alusiones respecto a lo orgullosos que se sentían de Su Hija y de lo felices que estaban porque, finalmente, estaba Madurando. Se alegraba de que hubiesen decidido dejarla sola porque todavía no tenía claros sus propios motivos y temía analizarlos en profundidad por miedo de descubrir un fulgor de egoísmo parpadeando allá en la oscuridad de su subconsciente.

Lo había hecho; era suficiente. Se sentía satisfecha.

(a lo mejor se enamora de ella)

Levantó la cabeza como si alguien le hubiese hablado desde el pasillo; una sonrisa sobresaltada curvaba sus labios. Ése sí que sería un final de cuento de hadas. El Príncipe se inclina sobre la Bella Durmiente y besa sus labios.

Carly, no sé cómo decírtelo, pero...

La sonrisa se desvaneció.

Su período se había atrasado. Llevaba ya casi una semana. Y ella había sido siempre tan exacta como un calendario.

Se oyó un ruido seco, y luego cayó un nuevo disco. Durante el breve y repentino silencio, sintió que algo en su interior daba un vuelco. Quizá fuese sólo su alma.

Eran las nueve y quince.

Billy condujo el coche hasta el final del patio de estacionamiento y aparcó en uno de los sitios que quedaban frente a la rampa de asfalto que desembocaba en la carretera. Chris comenzó a bajarse, pero él la volvió bruscamente,a su lugar. Los ojos de Billy brillaban feroces en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó ella con enfadado nerviosismo.

-Hay toda una ceremonia para anunciar los nombres del rey y la reina -dijo-. Luego, una de las orquestas tocará el himno de la escuela. Eso quiere decir que están sentados en el trono, justo en el blanco.

-Ya sé todo eso. Suéltame, me haces daño.

Le apretó la muñeca con mayor fuerza, y sintió que los huesos más pequeños se rozaban. Le producía un implacable placer. Con todo, ella no gritó. Lo estaba aguantando muy bien.

-Y, ahora, escúchame. Quiero que sepas en qué te estás metiendo. Tira con fuerza. La parte entre las poleas estará un poco floja, pero no demasiado. Cuando sientas que los baldes caen, corre. No te quedes por ahí para escuchar los gritos ni nada parecido. Esto ya no es una broma de colegio; estamos cometiendo una agresión criminal, ¿te enteras? Por eso no te ponen una multa; te meten en la cárcel y, hacen desaparecer la llave.

Había sido un tremendo discurso para él.

Los ojos de Chris brillaban con una furia desafiante.

-¿Captas?

-Sí -respondió ella.

-Bien. Cuando los baldes caigan, yo voy a correr y cuando llegue al coche lo voy a poner en marcha y desapareceré de aquí. Si estás aquí puedes venir conmigo; si no, te dejaré. Si te dejo y alguien se entera, de esto, te mato. ¿Me crees?

-Sí. Y quítame esa maldita mano de encima.

Le soltó el brazo y la sombra de una involuntaria sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

-De acuerdo. Esto va a resultar bien.

Se bajaron del coche.

Ya eran casi las nueve y media.

Vic Mooney, el presidente del último curso, decía con entusiasmo por el micrófono:

-Bien, señoras y señores. Tomen asiento, por favor. Ha llegado el momento de la votación. Elegiremos al rey y la reina.

-¡Esta elección es un insulto para la mujer! -gritó Myra Crewes con inquieto buen humor.

-¡También es un insulto para los hombres! -replicó George Dawson, y todo el mundo se rió.

Myra se quedó callada; ya había manifestado su protesta simbólica.

-Tomen asiento, por favor -continuó Vic y sonrió y se puso intensamente colorado mientras se tocaba un grano que tenía en el mentón. El enorme gondolero veneciano miraba soñadoramente por encima del hombro de Vic-. Ha llegado el momento de votar.

Sam y Freddie se sentaron. Tina Blake y Norma Watson repartían papeletas xerocopiadas, y cuando Norma dejó caer una sobre la mesa y susurró: ¡SUERTE!, Sam la cogió y la examinó.

Se quedó boquiabierta.

-¡Freddie, estamos entre los candidatos!

-Sí; ya me di cuenta. Por lo visto, a uno lo embarcan sin preguntarle nada. Bien venida a bordo. ¿Rechazamos la nominación?

Ella se mordió el labio y lo miró.

-¿Tú quieres hacerlo?

-Vaya, no -replicó de buen humor-. Si ganas, todo lo que tienes que hacer es quedarte sentado allí arriba mientras tocan el himno de la escuela, bailar una vez, agitar un cetro y poner cara de imbécil, vamos. Te toman una fotografía para el anuario a fin de que todo el mundo pueda ver la cara de imbécil que tenias.

-¿Por quién votamos? -preguntó, mientras su vista iba dudosa dé la papeleta al lápiz que se encontraba junto a la góndola llena de almendras-. Son más de tu grupo que del mío. -Soltó una risita-. En realidad, no tengo grupo.

El se encogió de hombros.

-Votemos por nosotros mismos. Al diablo con la falsa modestia.

Ella lanzó una carcajada y luego se cubrió la boca con las manos. El sonido le resultó casi totalmente desconocido. Sin pensarlo siquiera, hizo un círculo alrededor de sus nombres, el tercer lugar desde arriba. El pequeño lápiz se quebró entre sus dedos y sofocó un grito. Una astilla le había hecho daño en un dedo y se había formado una pequeña gota de sangre.

-¿Te has hecho daño?

-No -respondió ella sonriendo, pero, de pronto, ya no era fácil sonreír. La vista de la sangre le desagradaba. La secó y la cubrió con la servilleta-. Pero rompí el lápiz y era un recuerdo. Qué tonta soy.

-Todavía tienes la góndola -dijo él, y la empujó hacia ella, imitando el ruido de una bocina.

La garganta se le cerró y sintió que iba a llorar y que después se iba a sentir avergonzada. Se contuvo, pero sus ojos brillaron como prismas y ella bajó los ojos para que él no lo notara.

La orquesta tocaba una pegadiza música de fondo mientras los encargados de la «Honor Society» recogían las papeletas, previamente dobladas. Las llevaron a la mesa de los profesores que estaban junto a la puerta y allí Vic, Mr. Stepheris y los Lublin las contaron. Miss Geer lo supervisaba todo con mirada penetrante e inexorable.

Sam sintió que una involuntaria tensión comenzaba a apoderarse de ella y apretaba los músculos de su estómago y su espalda. Estrechó con fuerza la mano de Freddie. Era absurdo, por supuesto. Nadie iba a votar por ellos. Por el potro quizá, pero no si estaba enganchado junto a una vaca. Elegirían a Frank y Jessica o, tal vez, Don Farnham y Helen Shyres o... ¡al diablo!

Dos de los montones aumentaban más que los demás. Cuando Mr. Stephens hubo terminado de separar las papeletas, los cuatro por turno contaron los montones más grandes, que parecían tener la misma altura. Las cabezas se juntaron, se produjo un breve conciliábulo y volvieron a contar. Mr. Stephens hizo un gesto de asentimiento, revisó las papeletas una vez más, como un hombre que va a repartir las cartas en una partida de póquer y se las devolvió a Vic. Éste volvió a subir al escenario y se acercó al micrófono. La orquesta de Bosnan ejecutó una fanfarria. Vic sonrió nervioso, se aclaró la garganta junto al micrófono. El sonido le llegó a través de los altavoces y cerró un momento los ojos. Estuvo a punto de dejar caer las papeletas al suelo, que estaba cubierto de gruesos cables eléctricos, y alguien soltó una risita.

-Hemos tropezado con una dificultad -anunció Vic, sin mayor preámbulo-. Mr. Lublin dice que ésta es la primera vez en la historia de nuestros bailes de gala de fin de año...

-¿Desde cuándo está asistiendo él? -murmuró alguien detrás de Freddie-. ¿El siglo pasado?

-Hay un empate.

Se produjo un murmullo entre los asistentes.

-¿De qué tamaño? -gritó Georges Dawson, y se escucharon algunas risas. Vic mostró una sonrisita nerviosa y, una vez más, estuvo a punto de dejar caer las papeletas.

-Sesenta y tres votos paró Frank Grier y Jessica MacLean, y sesenta y tres votos para Fredward Benson y Samantha Puckett.

El anuncio fue seguido por un momento de silencio, y luego se produjo repentinamente un estruendoso aplauso. Freddie miró a su pareja. Ella había bajado la cabeza como si estuviese avergonzada, pero él tuvo una súbita sensación (sam sam sam) que no se diferenciaba de la que había sentido al invitarla al baile. Sentía que algo ajeno a él mismo se movía en su mente, algo que pronunciaba el nombre de Sam una y otra vez. Como si...

-¡Atención! -decía la voz de Vic por los altavoces-. Tengan la bondad de prestar atención, por favor. -Los aplausos se acallaron-. Vamos a hacer una votación de desempate. Por favor, escriban los nombres de la pareja que prefieren, en las hojas de papel que les serán entregadas.

Se alejó del micrófono con expresión de alivio.

Se repartieron las papeletas; eran hojas de papel que habían arrancado rápidamente de algunos programas sobrantes. La orquesta seguía tocando, aunque nadie le prestaba atención; todo el mundo conversaba excitadamente.

-No nos estaban aplaudiendo a nosotros -dijo Sam y levantó la vista. Aquello que él había sentido (o que le pareció haber sentido) había desaparecido-. No podría haber sido para nosotros.

-Quizá te estaban aplaudiendo a ti.

Ella lo miró enmudecida.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto? -susurró ella-. Los escuché aplaudir. Quizás ése fuera el momento. Si lo has estropeado...

La cuerda de yute colgaba entre ellos. No había sido tocada porque Billy la había sacado por el respiradero empleando un destornillador.

-No te preocupes -dijo él calmadamente-. Tocarán el himno de la escuela; siempre lo hacen.

-Pero ... .

-Cállate de una vez. Hablas demasiado.

El extremo de su cigarrillo osciló en la oscuridad.

Ella se calló. Pero (oh cuando esto haya terminado me las vas a pagar, chico, a lo mejor esta noche te acuestas

con un nudo en los huevos) su mente repitió furiosamente las palabras que había escuchado y las almacenó. La gente no le hablaba así. Su padre era abogado.

Faltaban siete minutos para las diez.

Freddie tenía el lápiz partido entre los dedos, listo para escribir, cuando ella le tocó la muñeca en forma ligera, insegura.

-No...

-No, ¿qué?

-No votes por nosotros -dijo finalmente.

Él levantó las cejas, burlón.

-¿Por qué no? Cuando uno se mete en algo,, hay que llegar hasta el fin. Es lo que siempre dice mi madre.

(madre)

Al instante se presentó una imagen en su memoria: su madre recitaba monótonamente unas plegarias interminables ante un Dios inmenso, sin rostro, pétreo, que rondaba por los patios de estacionamiento de los albergues de carreteras con una espada de fuego en la mano. Un terror negro la invadió y tuvo que luchar con toda su alma para rechazarlo. Se sentía incapaz de explicarse su terror, su sensación de premonición. Sólo pudo sonreír impotente y repetir:

-No. Por favor.

Los encargados de la «Honor Society» estaban recogiendo las hojas dobladas y ya avanzaban en dirección a ellos. El vaciló un momento, luego, repentinamente, garabateó en la hoja de papel: Freddie y Sam.

-Para ti -dijo-. Esta noche tiene que ocurrirte todo lo mejor.

No pudo responder porque el presentimiento no la abandonaba: el rostro de su madre.

El cuchillo resbaló de la piedra de afilar y, al instante, le hizo un corte en la palma de la mano junto al pulgar.

Miró la herida. La sangre salía lenta y espesa de entre los labios de la misma. Rodó por la mano y fue a manchar el gastado linóleo de la cocina. Eso estaba bien, era bueno; la hoja había vertido sangre y conocía su sabor. No vendó la herida, sino. que dirigió el flujo hacia el filo del cuchillo, para que la sangre oscureciera el afilado destello de la hoja. Luego comenzó a afilarlo de nuevo sin prestar atención a las gotas de sangre que salpicaban su vestido.

(Si tu ojo derecho te es ocasión de pecado, sácatelo y arrójalo lejos de ti.)

Las palabras de la Escritura eran severas, pero también dulces y buenas. Una cita apropiada para aquellos que acechan en los sombríos umbrales de los hoteles de una noche y en los arbustos detrás de las boleras.

Sácatelo (oh y la asquerosa música que tocan) Arrójalo lejos (las chicas muestran la ropa interior cómo suda cómo suda sangre) de ti.

El reloj de cucú comenzó a dar las diez

(córtale las entrañas y desparrámalas por el suelo) si tu ojo derecho te es ocasión de pecado, sdcatelo y arrójalo lejos de ti.

Había terminado de coser el vestido y no se sentía capaz de mirar la televisión, leer un libro o llamar por teléfono a Nancy. No había nada que pudiera hacer, excepto permanecer sentada en el sofá, frente a la oscuridad de la ventana de la cocina, y sentir una especie de miedo indecible que crecía en ella como una criatura que llega a un espantoso término.

Suspiró y comenzó a frotarse los brazos distraídamente. Los sintió fríos y ásperos. Eran las diez y doce minutos y no había ninguna razón para pensar que el mundo se acababa.

Los montones eran más altos esta vez, pero se veían exactamente iguales. Nuevamente, hubo que contarlos tres veces para cerciorarse. Luego Vic Mooney se acercó al micrófono. Hizo una pausa mientras saboreaba la tensión suspendida en el aire azulado, y anunció simplemente:

-Freddie y Sam ganan por un voto.

Se produjo un silencio de muerte durante un segundo. Luego los aplausos volvieron a llenar el gimnasio, pero algunos de ellos tenían un tono satírico. Sam, sobresaltada, contuvo un grito ahogado y Freddie sintió nuevamente (pero sólo durante un segundo) ese extraño vértigo (sam sam sam sam) que parecía expulsar de su mente todo pensamiento excepto el nombre y la imagen de esa extraña muchacha con la que se encontraba. Por el fugaz espacio de un segundo se sintió presa del pánico.

Algo cayó al suelo con un sonido metálico y en el mismo instante la vela se apagó.

Josié y sus Lunáticos ya tocaban una versión rock de Pompa y Circunstancias. Los encargados aparecieron junto a su mesa (casi por arte de magia; todo había sido meticulosamente ensayado por Miss Geer quien, según los rumores, devoraba encargados lentos y torpes para almuerzo) y pusieron en la mano un cetro envuelto en papel de aluminio y colocaron una capa con un exuberante cuello de piel de perro sobre los hombros de Sam, y un chico y una chica vestidos con chaquetas blancas los condujeron por el pasillo central. La música de la orquesta se convirtió en un estruendo. Los asistentes aplaudían. Miss Geer sentía justificada su existencia. Freddie sonreía aturdido.

Fueron conducidos por los escalones hasta el escenario, llevados hasta los tronos y, finalmente, sentados. Los aplausos atronaban. Había desaparecido el sarcasmo; eran francos, profundos, un poco aterradores. Sam se alegró de poder sentarse. Todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido. Le temblaban las piernas y, de pronto, incluso bajo el escote relativamente subido de su vestido, sus senos (bultoscochinos) parecían terriblemente expuestos. El sonido de los aplausos en sus oídos la hizo sentirse atontada, casi borracha. Una parte de ella estaba realmente convencida de que todo eso no era sino un sueño, del que despertaría muy pronto con contradictorias sensaciones de pérdida y alivio.

Vic tronó ante el micrófono:

-¡El rey y la reina del baile de gala! ¡Freddie BENSON y Sam PUCKETT!

Los aplausos continuaban atronadores como disparos. Freddie Benson, que en ese instante vivía uno de los momentos borrosos, imprecisos de su vida, cogió la mano de Sam y le sonrió mientras pensaba que la intuición de que Carly no había fallado. Ella se las arregló para devolverle la sonrisa. Freddie (tenía razón ella y la amo y amo a esta chica también a esta Sam es bella y está bien y las amo a todas la luz la luz de sus ojos) y Sam (no puedo verlos me ciegan las luces los oigo pero no puedo verlos las duchas recuerda las duchas oh mamá he subido demasiado quiero bajar oh es que se están riendo y se preparan para lanzarme cosas para señalarme y estallar de risa no los puedo ver no los puedo ver hay demasiada luz) y la viga encima de ellos.

Ambas orquestas, en una súbita y vibrante coalición de rock y bronces, se lanzaron en la interpretación del himno de la escuela. El público se puso en pie y comenzó a cantar sin dejar de aplaudir.

Eran las diez y siete minutos.

Billy acababa de flexionar las rodillas hasta hacer sonar las articulaciones. Chris Hargensen permanecía junto a él, dando señales de creciente nerviosismo. Sus manos recorrían las costuras de sus tejanos y se mordía el labio inferior, apretándolo un poco.

-¿Crees que van a votar por ellos? -preguntó Billy en voz baja.

-Lo harán -dijo ella-. Dejé todo preparado. Ganarán por mucho. ¿Por qué siguen aplaudiendo? ¿Qué pasa por ahí dentro?

-No me preguntes, chica, yo no...

El himno de la escuela se escuchó como un rugido fuerte y compacto en el suave aire de mayo y Chris dio un salto como si la hubiera picado un insecto. Se le escapó un grito de sorpresa.

_Con la frente altaaaaaaa, de nuestra Escuela Ewen..._

-Adelante -dijo él-. Ya está allí.

Sus ojos brillaron suavemente en la oscuridad. Una extraña semisonrisa había cruzado sus facciones.

Ella humedeció sus labios. Siguieron con la vista el largo de la cuerda.

_Llevaremos la bandera hasta el cielooooo..._

-Silencio -susurró Chris.

Estaba temblando, y él pensó que su cuerpo nunca le había parecido tan deseable, tan excitante. Cuando eso terminara le iba a hacer el amor de tal manera que todas sus experiencias anteriores le iban a parecer cosquillas hechas con el dedo de un marica. La iba a penetrar.

-¿Te faltan agallas, ricura?

El se inclinó hacia delante.

-No lo voy a hacer por ti, amiguita. Pueden quedarse donde están hasta que se congele el infierno.

_Alzaremos con orgullo el blanco y el rojoooo:.._

Repentinamente de su boca salió un sonido ahogado que podría haber sido una especie de grito, se inclinó hacia delante y tiró de la cuerda con ambas manos. Durante un momento se deslizó en falso y ella pensó que Billy le había estado tomando el pelo todo ese tiempo, que la cuerda no estaba atada en ninguna parte, que colgaba en el aire. Luego se tensó, aguantó un segundo y después subió ásperamente entre las palmas de sus manos, dejando una delgada raspadura.

-Yo -comenzó.

En el interior, la música se detuvo en forma discordante. Durante un momento, algunas ásperas voces continuaron sin darse cuenta, y luego se acallaron. Hubo un compás de silencio y, acto seguido, alguien gritó. Nuevo silencio.

Quedaron mirándose en la oscuridad, paralizados por la realidad del hecho; no habían imaginado el impacto que les produciría. Chris sintió que el aliento se convertía en vidüo en su garganta.

Entonces comenzó la risa en el gimnasio.

Eran las diez y veinticinco y la sensación se hacía cada vez peor.

Carly estaba frente a la cocina, parada sobre una pierna, esperando que la leche comenzara a hervir para echarle el cacao.

Dos veces había intentado subir a ponerse la camisa de dormir, y en ambas ocasiones se había detenido, atraída sin razón aparente a la ventana de la cocina desde la que se veía Brickyard Mall y la espiral de la ruta n ° 6, que llevaba a la ciudad.

Pero, en ese momento, cuando la sirena instalada en la torre del Ayuntamiento, en la calle principal, comenzó súbitamente a aullar en mitad de la noche, subiendo y bajando en oleadas de pánico, no se volvió de inmediato hacia la ventana, sino que sólo se limitó a apagar el fuego para que no se derramara la leche.

Todos los días a mediodía sonaba la sirena del Ayuntamiento, y eso era todo, excepto cuando llamaba a los voluntarios de la compañía de bomberos durante la época de verano en que se producían incendios en los pastizales. Sólo sonaba en caso de grandes desastres. Y en ese momento, en medio de la casa vacía, su aullido resultaba aterrador, irreal.

Se dirigió hacia la ventana, pero con gran lentitud. El ulular de la sirena subía y bajaba, subía y bajaba. En alguna parte se empezaba a oír sonar unos bocinazos, como si se tratara de una boda.

Veía su imagen en el vidrio oscuro: los labios separados, los ojos muy abiertos y, casi inmediatamente, la condensación de su aliento la oscureció. Un recuerdo semiolvidado se hizo presente. De niña, en la escuela secundaria, había participado en un entrenamiento para un supuesto ataque aéreo. Cuando la profesora golpeaba con las manos y decía: «Está sonando la sirena», una tenía que meterse a gatas debajo del banco, ponerse las manos sobre la cabeza y esperar, ya fuera la señal de que había pasado el peligro, o los proyectiles enemigos que las harían polvo. En ese momento, con la claridad de una hoja conservada en un envoltorio de plástico (está sonando la sirena) sintió que las palabras se adherían a su mente.

Allá abajo, hacia la izquierda, donde se encontraba el patio de estacionamiento -el círculo de luces de sodio lo convertía en un lugar fácil de localizar, aunque el edificio de la escuela no se veía en la oscuridad-, brilló una chispa, como si Dios hubiese hecho funcionar un encendedor. (ése es el lugar donde se encuentran los estanques de combustible)

La chispa vaciló y luego se convirtió en un estallido anaranjado. Ahora podía ver la escuela y se estaba incendiando.

Ya se dirigía al armario para coger su abrigo cuando el estampido sordo de la primera explosión sacudió el suelo bajo sus pies e hizo tintinear la vajilla en los armarios.


End file.
